


Bridges

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: Alternate timeline:What if Itachi didn't die?  What if Sakura is left to nurse him back to health?  What if another previously assumed dead Uchiha is still alive?  What bridges will burn?  What bridges will be reinforced?  Rating for future smut scenes, violence, and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

It was dark, so completely dark.  He was starting to feel the icy grip of death wrapping around his body ready to take him through the doors of hell.  He deserved hell.  His whole life had been nothing but a lie, cloaking himself in darkness of the greater good.  He coughed and the pain in his ribs ripped through him.  He could taste the metallic fluid filling his mouth and leaking from his lungs, making it hard to breath.  His whole body ached, but for the first time in a long time he was relaxed.  He was surprised he didn't fear what was to come.  He thought maybe in his final moments he would panic, but in the end Itachi Uchiha would die the way he lived, calm and collected.  

"Shit."  A harsh tone cut through the silence as Itachi lay trying to die.  Sasuke was unconscious beside him, he could feel the heat radiating from him.  Finally, his brother would know peace.  Itachi closed his eyes ready to meet his fate and suddenly he was being pulled up higher.  Was he going to heaven?  He felt the hard connection with what could only be assumed as a shoulder and then he was floating away leaving his brother behind.  He tried to speak but didn't have the strength and he slipped into a dream world.  

_He was sitting back at his child hood home.  The sun was warming his face and he felt completely at peace.  The birds chirped and the scent of his mother's cooking wafted through the air as he lounged in the sun._

_"Itachi, train with me today?"_     _Two eyes that matched his own peered up at him.  His dark hair stood up in unruly spikes.  His eyes were full of adoration._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."  He reached up with two fingers and poked the child in the forehead.  The eyes grew furious and glared at him._

_"You always say that.  Stay with me."_  "Stay with me."  This voice was different not his little brother's.

"Come on Itachi.  Stay with me."  A woman?  Who was asking him to stay?  He felt a stinging sensation and then the metallic taste that had lingered on his tongue started to dissipate.   His ribs that he was sure were beyond repair started snapping back in to place.  "Itachi don't you dare give up!"  The voice screamed at him as he faded back into his dreams.  

_"Itachi?"  A woman with dark brown hair sat smiling at him with arms open wide._

_"Mother?"  His voice cracked as he took in the sight of his mother._

_"My son, you have done well."  She stood and closed the distance between them.  She pulled him into an embrace and for the first time in a long time, Itachi wept._ _He wept for her, wept for him, wept for his village, wept for his clan, wept for Sasuke.  "Shhhhh my son.  You have done so good.  I am so proud of you."  Her voice sounded like the most beautiful melody Itachi had ever heard._

_"Mother."  Was all he could say as he wrapped his arms around her and fell to his knees.  He shoved his face into her apron covered stomach and continued to weep.  "I'm sorry.... I'm sooo sorry."  His body shook with sobs._

_"Itachi.... do not be sorry.  You did what you needed to.  I told you then what I will tell you know.  I am so proud to call you my son, and I love you.... but you aren't done yet my son.  Hang on."_

"Hang on!"  This voice didn't belong to his mother.  "Hang on Itachi. Please!"  The desperation in the woman's voice made his soul tremble.  Who was this woman?  Why did she need him to hang on so badly.  "Itachi don't give up."  It appeared Itachi couldn't even die in peace, the universe always had other plans.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out who was trying to save Itachi and other revelations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters.

"Sakura, I need you to go on a mission."  Tsunade stared at the cherry blossom in front of her.  She was about to ask the impossible of her young apprentice and she couldn't even explain why.

"What kind of mission?"  Sakura asked.  Her pink hair was pulled back and her jade eyes watched her waiting for an answer.

"I can't tell you that.  Tonight an Anbu member will come to your apartment and ask you to leave with him.  I need you to go without a fuss.  He will explain when you get there."  Sakura's eyes fell.

"How long?"  Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Weeks, months.  I do not know."  Tsunade sighed.

"But Naruto, he needs me right now!"  Sakura cried.

"Kohona needs you."  Tsunade snapped.  "They need you to fix something that has been broken."   Her voice softened. 

"Yes m'lady."  Sakura bowed.  "May I go prepare?"

"Yes. But Sakura,"  the pink haired woman looked at her mentor over her shoulder, "You can not say anything to anyone about this mission."  Tsundae held her gaze, "That is crucial to the success of this mission."  

"Understood."  Sakura turned away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 

That night Sakura set about cleaning her apartment from top to bottom.  She threw away anything perishable and asked Ino to tend to her flowers.  She ate quietly and watched the clock.  Where was this Anbu member.  If she needed to leave she wanted to leave now.  She wanted to talk to Naruto, to say goodbye.  What if she didn't come back?  It would break him.  She needed to calm down.  She heard the window in her room slide open and the small sound of feet touching the floor.  She ran to her room.

An Anbu member with a mask shaped like a wolf stood there.

"Sakura?"  The man asked. 

"Yes."  She whispered.

"I need you to come with me."  Sakura nodded and grabbed her bag.  She looked around her apartment one more time and followed him into the darkness.  The night air nipped at her cheeks and nose.  The stars twinkled brightly over head as they ran out of the village and into the woods.  The man was perfectly silent as they leaped from branch to branch towards some unknown destination.  Tears fell down her face, she had a sinking feeling her world was about to change and she didn't know if she was ready for that.  She pulled her white cloak tighter around her shoulders attempting to keep the cold off her skin.

"Where are we going?"  She called out to the back of the man when she could no longer take the silence.

"Not much farther."  He answered.  Her spirits lifted, they were only about six hours from the village, surly this wouldn't be too dangerous.  The weight that had been on her shoulders lifted as she followed him.  They traveled another hour before Sakura saw a tiny cabin in a clearing.  There was a dim light glowing inside.  The man jumped down from the ground and went to the cabin door.  He pulled it open and motioned for her to follow him.  That was when all the air left her lungs.

"You!"  She growled at a man with blue skin sitting on the couch.   He didn't have on his normal black cloak with red clouds, he looked tired, worried even.  He didn't even flinch when she lunged at him.  She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up.

"He is not our enemy."  The Anbu tried to calm the woman.

"Bullshit!  He is Kisame.  He is after my best friend."  She spat.

"Not anymore."  Kisame stood in front of her now.  Anger on his face quickly faded.  "Please.... just help him."  He motioned to a closed door.

"Help who?"  Sakura stopped fighting and the Anbu finally released her.  

"Help Itachi."  Kisame pleaded.  

She gasped and stepped back.  "Itachi!  He is dead!  Sasuke killed him."  Her voice was quiet.

"Not yet he hasn't."  Kisame growled.

"Please let me explain."  The man pulled off his Anbu mask.  The man was shorter than Kisame but taller than Naruto.  His hair was dark brown and unruly.  Curls were kept from hanging in his face by his Kohona forehead protector.  He had eyes of coal, there was no doubting with his looks that he was an Uchiha.  

"Who..... who are you?"  She gasped.  "Who are you really?"  She demanded.

"I am Shisui Uchiha."  She stepped back towards Kisame.

"No, Shisui is dead!"  Her head hurt.  

"Do I look dead?"  The man held his long arms out.

"No.  What is going on."  She plopped on the ground.

"We don't have time for this!  The blonde woman with the big breasts only stabilized him."  Kisame growled.

"Tsunade did what?  Why?"  Sakura couldn't comprehend anything at the moment.

"Tsunade learned the truth, thanks to me, and had a change of heart regarding Itachi.  I promise we will answer any of your questions, but please go check on him first.  Then we can talk, okay?"  Shisui was now pleading.

Sakura got to her feet trembling and turned towards the door Kisame had pointed to.  She took a deep breath and pushed it open.  There laying in the bed was Itachi Uchiha.  His face was bloodied and broken.  She could tell from where she stood that the extent of his injuries were severe and he had something else attacking his body.  She stepped towards him.  His hair was longer than his brother's and darker than the man's in the other room.  His body was thin but muscular despite the damage.  He took slow ragged breaths.  Tsundae had clearly left him hooked up to a blood transfusion.  Sakura gathered chakra in her hands and began to work.  Ribs started popping back into place and his chest no longer looked collapsed as she fixed his sternum.  She focused more chakra on his lungs and repaired the punctures to stop the bleeding.  She also pulled out an illness that was in there.  It wouldn't take out completely but she would heal that later.  She roamed her hands down his abdomen and reattached his spleen and kidneys.  Sasuke had certainly done a lot of damage on this man.  His face looked peaceful in this sedated state.  It was hard to believe he was the man that slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, well except Sasuke and apparently Shisui.  She worked until she felt her own chakra fading.  She would have to get her answers later, right now she needed rest.  She collapsed on the floor next to Itachi's bed.

"Is she okay?"  Kisame stood over the tiny woman.

"Yes.  She just used too much chakra."  Shisui leaned down and picked the woman up.  He carried her to a cot in the corner of Itachi's room and placed her down gently.  He pulled a blanket over her.  He stood there for a moment observing the woman Tsundae had sworn was even better than herself.  She certainly impressed him tonight fixing all of Itachi's extensive wounds.  Itachi's breaths were less labored and he didn't look like he was in as much pain.  He would pull through.  Tsundae had sworn to help them set things right.  Shisui Uchiha had not been able to save his clan, but he would save Itachi.... and hopefully he would save Sasuke.

 

* * *

 

'I don't think I heard you right."  Kakashi stood staring at Tsundae.

"Sakura is on a mission until further notice.  She is healing Itachi Uchiha."  Tsunade stared right back.

"So I did hear you right."  Kakashi shook his head.  "Why?"  He whispered.

"Kakashi, sit down, I have a story to tell you."  Her voice was soft.  The silver haired jonin pulled a chair in front of her desk and settled in for a hell of a tale.  


	3. World changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries to come to terms with what he has learned, and Sakura continues to heal Itachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Kakashi sat in front of the Hokage processing what he had just learned.

"So Itachi?"  His voice was barely audible.  

"He isn't what everyone thinks he is."  Tsunade whispered.   "And I couldn't let him die for a crime that was not his own."  She looked at Kakashi who had even blinked since she had told him everything.

"How did you find out?"  Kakashi finally started asking the right questions.  "How do you know the source is credible?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair.  "My source has no reason to lie, he had no reason to even tell me what happened, he was until recently presumed dead."

"Dead?"  Kakashi felt like Tsunade had to of been drinking, but when he looked at her closely he realized that she was more sober than he had ever seen her.  "Who?"

"The information I am giving you does not leave this room.  Is that clear?"  Her voice was stern.

"Yes."  Kakashi clenched his jaw.  He had done dark things for the sake of the village but he had never imagined this much darkness was lurking beneath the surface.  Bubbling like a pot of boiling water waiting to boil over and ruin everything.  How could the elders have been okay with that, how could Lord third?  Poor Itachi, Poor Sasuke.  Damn it.

"Shisui Uchiha."  She said matter of factly.

"Come again?"  Now Kakashi was thoroughly confused.  Shisui... the only shinobi that was more skilled than Itachi, Shisui who committed suicide, or if you listened to the rumors, was Itachi's first Uchiha victim.  

"Shisui Uchiha."  She answered again, but didn't offer more information.

"How?"  Kakashi ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"That remains unclear.  But, I was able to confirm it was in fact him.  I also then was able to back up his story when I did a little digging and found a sealed scroll with all the details of previous meeting with the two young Uchiha.  Right up until that night.  Itachi did not act on his own free will.  Someone left him no choice when they took Shisui out of the equation."  She frowned.  Her heart hurt for the eldest Uchiha brother.  "I don't know all the details, but I plan on getting them.  I trust Shisui.  I sent my best medic to him to heal him, and when he is healed I will send them, you and Naruto after Sasuke and hopefully get him back.  The war is about to start, I feel it bubbling like it did before, three of the strongest Uchiha who ever lived would be tremendously beneficial to have on our side.  Especially since the whole world thinks there is only one left."  She stood.  "Kakashi, I will keep you updated but for now keep this to yourself.  You tell Naruto that Sakura was sent away on a medical mission.  Nothing more.  Clear?"  

"Clear."  He stood and bowed before leaving.  Not even reading his precious book would calm him right now.  Right now he needed to hit something.  He went to seek out Gai who was always ready for a challenge.  He would blow of steam, get his head straight, then he would go see Naruto.  "What a day."  He muttered as his gaze landed on Gai.

 

* * *

 

"Sakura.... Sakura wake up."  Shisui shook her shoulders gently.  She finally opened her jade eyes and the memory of where she was hit her full force.  She sat up quickly and sure enough Itachi Uchiha was in the bed across the room from her, it hadn't been a sick dream after all.  

"Damn it."  She muttered.  Shisui laughed at her.  

"Yes it's still all real."  He chuckled.  She glared at him.  

"Start talking."  She growled.

"Okay, okay."  He sat down on the cot next to her.  She couldn't help but notice Kisame was missing, she didn't really care.  "Where do you want me to start with his story, or mine?"  

"Yours.  I know his."  

"No you don't."  Shisui's light tone disappeared for a moment before he sighed and began.  "That night, I was prepared to die.  Itachi stood there begging me not to do it.  I knew it was the only way, and I knew it would make me stronger.  Danzo had taken one of my eyes and it was only a matter of time before he came after the other, so I gave it to Itachi and made my peace.  He fell backwards off that cliff and landed at the bottom.  I felt every single bone break and was prepared to die slowly.  But...... a man stumbled upon me.  He was a strange looking man half black, half white, and venus fly trap looking body.  Of course I wouldn't know what anyone looked like until much later."

"Zetsu."  Sakura spat.

"Ahhh, yes the enemy.  Well any way, he brought my broken body to a man with an orange mask.  The man at first was going to kill me and finish the job but he decided against it.  I was blind and wouldn't be any help to any of the villages any way.  So, he  nursed me back to health.  Slowly over the months I was able to walk again.  The man seemed to felt sorry for me.  It wasn't until I was walking well again that the masked man gave me eyes again.  Not just any eyes, clearly Uchiha eyes.  Not as powerful as my own but they would do.  It was then I gazed upon the two men that had been nursing me back to health.   They tried to get me turn on Kohona, they told me what Itachi did, why Itachi did it.  They told me Itachi was part of their orgainization now and wanted me to join.  I refused so the man who became my saviour became my jailor.   I was kept locked away and after almost a year of not being able to train my body was weak.  They fed me enough to keep me alive but not enough to make me strong.  This went on for years.  They would try to break me but I wouldn't budge.  I didn't understand why they even bothered keeping me alive.  That was until I heard them one night when I was asleep.  Apparently Itachi had recovered both of my eyes and had them.  They knew if I joined them together Itachi and I would be a powerful ally.  My eyes didn't work for the masked man when he tried them so..... they needed either me or Itachi to use them and Itachi refused.  After that I had renewed hope and could only hope Itachi would stumble upon me.  The day before he left to find Sasuke he did.   He and Kisame shoved into the room hell bent on threatening the man and that was when Itachi saw me.  He fell to his knees and cried.   I hurried over to him and embraced him.  He apologized for everything but told me he was ready to meet his fate.  He gave me back my eyes and after saving me, left to die.  Kisame filled me in on the rest so I took off trying to get help from Tsunade and you know the rest."  He finished quietly.  Sakura sat absorbing the information.

Tobi and Zetsu saved this man from death's door to turn him into a weapon.  This man never broke.  In years of being held hostage, he stayed loyal.  A true shinobi of Kohona.  Unlike his counter part.  She still didn't understand why she was saving Itachi.

"And Itachi?"  She was eager to get all of her answers.

"That is a story for later.  Maybe one he should tell.  Just trust me and your Hokage and help him, ok?"  Shisui smiled.

"Okay."  She muttered.  She got up and leaned over the man.  He looked better today but still hadn't woken.  She gathered her chakra and started to focus more on the illness in his lungs.  She pulled more out.  "He has TB.  I can heal it but I will need a certain food pill.  If we don't treat it, it won't matter what I do he will die anyway."  She explained.

"Okay, tell me where to get them."  Shisui stood immediately.

"Suna."  She whispered.  

"Done."  He left without another word.  Leaving Sakura alone with Itachi Uchiha the clan killer.  The reason for her first love's torment.  Her stomach sank, she felt ill.  She hoped it would all make sense soon but for now, she would do what she was asked.  That was when a shadow lingered over her in the door way.

"How is he?"  Kisame asked quietly.

"Better.  He will live."  She spat.  "So you're not after Naruto anymore?"  

"No.  My loyalty has changed.  That man captivates me.  I will follow him wherever he goes."  Kisame mumbled.  "He is strong and loyal."

Sakura snorted at that. "Do you know what he has done?"

"Do you?"  Kisame growled.  "I mean do you REALLY know?"

Sakura grew quiet.  She needed Itachi to wake up and give her answers.  She knew that would be the only way she would feel better. Hopefully......


	4. The Right Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"But why would she go alone Kakashi-sensei!"  Naruto's voice whined.  "I mean it would of gotten done 5 times faster with help!  She's already been gone a week."  Naruto's crossed his arms and sat down to pout.  His blue eyes turned towards the ground as he fiddled with the blades of grass.  

"Because the village is short shinobi right now.  She is more than capable of handling a simple medical mission on her own."  Kakashi scolded him similar to the way he did when Naruto was a child.  

"I'm just so lonely."  Naruto mumbled.  Poking a bug that was crawling around.

"Why don't you hang out with Sai?"  Kakashi already knew the answer.

"Sai is even weirder than me!  What would we talk about."  He made a face similar to the one he made when he found out Sasuke would be on his team.

"Well, I'm free, let's go get some ramen.  It's on me."  Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.  

"Alright!  Sweet!"  Naruto jumped to his feet and took off towards the ramen that was calling his name.   _I'm going to be broke before Sakura comes home._  Kakashi grumbled as he followed the blond haired young man.

* * *

 

A week.   Shisui had been gone a week.  Sakura was forced to sit in this cabin healing a man she would rather kill, and chatting with a man who wanted to kill her best friend.  She felt like she was going to go mad.  She didn't exactly know how she felt about Shisui, but he was preferable to the other two S rank criminals.  She grumbled and pushed herself into Itachi's room.

"He smells like death."  She mumbled.  "Kisame."  She called out to the blue skinned man.

"What?"  He barked from the other room.

"I am going to need your help in here for a little while."  She tried to sound sweet, but it didn't work.

"What for?"  He was already walking towards her, he would do anything for Itachi that much was clear.

"Itachi needs a bath."  She told him frankly when he arrived at her side.

"A bath?  Why he's not even awake?"  He eyed her.

"Because I will not continue to cohabitate with a living corpse.  If you want me to keep healing him, he needs a bath.  I will do it but I need help."  She put her hands on her hips and tried to look fierce.  Her jade eyes peered into his beady shark like ones.  He towered over her but she straightened her shoulders ready to take him on if need be.

"Fine.  What do you want me to do."  He grumbled.

"Great!  I'll be right back."  She darted out of the room and dug through the cabinets until she found two basins large enough for her plans.  She filled them both with hot water before darting towards the bathroom and grabbing soap and a sponge.  She came back with her arms full and Kisame didn't move to help.  She glared at him as she sat down all the objects in her hands.  She shoved past him and pulled the blankets off of Itachi.  The smell of death it her even harder now.  She laid the blankets down on the ground before picking up Itachi's head and removing the pillows.  She put them on the ground.  "Now, I need you to move him on to these blankets for me, be careful not to disturb the IV please."

Kisame grumbled but did as he was told.  He leaned over Itachi and picked him up like a father would a baby before putting him down on the ground gently.   The delicate way he handled Itachi almost made Sakura laugh.  The great Kisame had a soft side.  "Anything else?"

"Can you strip the bed and go find new sheets and clean blanket?  We need to wash these as well."  Kisame only nodded before he stripped the bed.  "Oh and clean pillow cases."  She chirped.  He nodded again and left the room.  "Now then."  She turned towards Itachi.    She was about to strip an Uchiha and give him a sponge bath, and it wasn't even the one she wanted.  Life was cruel.  She decided it would be best just to cut all the clothing off rather than manuveur it off so she grabbed a kunai and leaned down.

"If you kill him, I will kill you."  Kisame growled from the door.  She sat back up and looked at him confused before realizing how she must look.

"I'm not going to kill him."  She rolled her eyes.  She carefully sliced through his shirt and yanked it off his body before doing the same with his pants and boxers.  She then tossed the kunai in Kisame's direction lodging it deep in to the door jam.  "See?"  She raised a pink eye brow at him and let her eyes burn with defiance.  Kisame rolled his eyes and left.  Finally she could focus on the task at hand.  She turned towards Itachi.  She had already noticed he was quite handsome, for a pyscho.  He had full lips and perfect skin.  Dark hair that only added to his beauty.  Her eyes took in his prone form, at one time his body was probably pure perfection, even now that he had been in bed for two weeks his muscles impressive.  He had thick calves and long legs, perfect abdominal muscles with a sharp cut at his hip bones, a chiseled chest, Kami he was perfect.  "You're losing it Sakura."  She grumbled.  She dipped the sponge in the water and wiped it down his chest.  She made large circles to dampen the skin.  She picked up the soap and rubbed it along his chest and abdomen until he was covered in a white lather that smelled like the forest.  She dipped the sponge back in the water and rinsed him off.  She worked carefully on his arms and legs, lifted him up and cleaned his back, she even made a quick swipe over his genitals and rear before deciding he was clean enough.  She took the basin she hadn't been using and cupped some water out of it, she poured it over his head and made sure to dampen all his hair.  She massaged the soap in to his scalp and started humming.  When she was satisfied she used the remaining clean water to rinse out his hair.

She put his head down softly and grabbed a towel.  She started with his hair leaving it still slightly damp and falling down around his face.  She dried his body as best as she could and then stepped back.  She picked up the basins and carried them out of the room leaving Itachi naked on the floor.  "Kisame, please put some clothes on him, I'm going to prepare his bed."  Kisame didn't object he simply got up and did as he was told.  When she came back she saw Itachi in a black tee shirt and loose fitting black pants.  She made quick work of putting the fresh sheets on the bed before stepping back and letting Kisame lower him to the bed.  While Kisame still held Itachi she quickly changed out the pillow cases and put the pillows on the bed before Itachi was laid down.  Then she spread a big red blanket over him.  It smelled 10 times better in the room now.  She infused some chakra in to Itachi, took his temperature and other vitals then left him.

It was her turn to cook.  She stood over the cutting board slicing carrots for a stew when she heard a thump come from Itachi's room.  She didn't know why but her heart skipped a beat.  She started to run towards his room only to be cut off by Kisame.  They threw open the door and saw Itachi sitting on the ground, shaking, but awake.

"Holy shit."  Kisame said what Sakura was thinking.  Sakura was instantly by Itachi's side.

"Easy... Easy.  That's it come on."  She helped him up and sat him back on the bed.  His charcoal colored eyes met hers and she felt all the pain and sadness he had lurking with in.  "I am-"

"Sakura."  Itachi answered her.  His voice though a little weak still sounded like velvet.

"You... remember my name?"  She was shocked.  He only nodded before passing out again.  She laid him back down and covered him up.

"He was awake."  Kisame grinned.  

"Yes but he shouldn't of tried to get up!  That took too much energy now he will probably be out another two days."  She growled at the sleeping man.

"Still, that means what you're doing is working!"  He was still grinning.

"Of course it is!"  She shot him a death look.

"What's working?"  Shisui had just come through the cabin door holding  two huge sacks.

"Itachi was awake!"  Kisame grinned.


	5. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui is back, Itachi wakes up... Naruto has a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or sadly any of it's characters

He stood there in the the darkness staring down at the sun kissed skin of the man before him.  His golden hair was shorter now but still sticking up in every direction.  His mouth hung open and drool ran down his cheek.  He was such a dobe.

_I did it Itachi.  I did it on my terms and it didn't need to cost him his life.  Just his soul._ _Where is Sakura, why isn't she home?_  

The raven haired man was perfectly still.  Lost in his own thoughts as he wrestled with his own turmoil.  On one hand he could come home now, on the other, the masked man had told him to seek him out when he was ready for the truth.

"Sasuke....."  Naruto muttered and rolled over.  "Sasuke don't."  He called louder this time.  When he heard his name he could no longer mask his chakra.

Naruto shot up throwing shurikens in the direction of where he had thought he felt the chakra.  

"What a weird dream."  Naruto mumbled and fell back on the bed falling immediately asleep.  He didn't even notice his curtain swaying in the breeze.

* * *

 

Shisui made dinner the next night.  He and Kisame set the table, then Shisui forced Sakura to join them at the table so they could eat like comrades.  The only sound for most of the meal was the soft clink of silver ware on china and of course Kisame's chomping.  It was Sakura who finally broke the silence.

"Shisui I don't understand."  Her voice was quiet.

"What don't you understand?"  He leaned back and stared at her.

"You were one of the, if not the most, skilled Uchiha to ever live.  How could they hold you hostage for YEARS?  If they kept you so well hidden, how did Itachi find you at all?"  It had been tormenting her since she heard his story.  A slow smile spread across his lips and he put his hands behind his head.

"I was wondering when you would catch up."  He smirked.  "Now then, part two.....

I was weak for a long time at least a year, but when they gave me eyes again, I found a glimmer of hope.  So I started to watch their patterns and noticed sometimes the two toned man would only be there in the form of a white man with yellow eyes.  He didn't seem as cunning as the masked man, nor was he as powerful as when he was two toned, so I waited.  I suppressed my chakra to the point of non detection, I acted even weaker than I was.  Then once every six months when I was alone with the white man I would put him in a genjutsu and slip out.  The jutsu was only strong enough to buy me 12 hours so sometimes I would just check in on Sasuke, watch him from the shadows, sometimes I would trail Itachi, try to reach out to him but I knew I was too weak to be of any help so I would slip back in to my prison completely drained and exhausted.  It was so hard to store up chakra while suppressing it, but I did it.  Then one day I realized Itachi's time was rapidly coming to an end and I had to act.  So.... I approached Kisame when he was alone, I told him who I was, I gave him my forehead protector, then I peaked his interest enough for him to trail me.  He didn't believe me but he told Itachi any way.  Itachi immediately acted and broke me out, gave me back my eyes, lent me enough chakra so that I could.... escape, start a new life.  But I didn't, I took off as fast as I could to Kohona, ripped into the Hokage's office and told her everything."  Sakura stared at Shisui as more and more pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

She let her eyes linger on his face.  He was being sincere.  She also decided, it must have been a requirement to be devastatingly beautiful to be an Uchiha.  Shisui stared back at her and waited for her to ask again.

"How, how did you convince her to save him.  I can't imagine anything you said would of swayed her to save him... he took so many lives."  Sakura's eyes were sad.  She still didn't have all the pieces.

"But, he saved more."  Shisui winked and got up to clean the dishes.

"What do you mean?"  She stood up and stomped towards him.  He whirled around grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her between his body and the sink, locking his hands around her wrists and flashed his Sharingan.  

"He is not who you think he is.  I keep telling you that, Kisame keeps telling you that.  Now I will tell you again, you need to hear it from him."  He let her go.  

Sakura was about to come at Shisui again when her eyes locked on the figure standing in the door way.

"Itachi."  She gasped.  He looked like a fallen Angel standing there in all white, dark hair tumbling around his shoulders, shaking from weakness, but still perfect.  She darted towards him, only to be beat by Shisui.

"Sit down."  Shisui growled, helping support Itachi's weight and lowering him into a chair.  Itachi sat there silent for a moment.

"Shisui."  Itachi stared at him.  His eyes full of wonder.  He reached up and cupped his face.  "Shisui."  He said again. 

"I'm right here, and I'm never leaving you again.  I'm sorry Itachi.... I'm so sorry."  Shisui's voice didn't have it's usual confidence, it was shaky and broken.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  Itachi mumbled over and over again.   His shoulders started shaking and Sakura could tell he was crying.  The scene made her uncomfortable it was far to intimate.  The two best friends sat clinging to each other begging for forgiveness for sins they had both committed, but neither needed to forgive the other because neither held a grudge.  These two men were broken, and somehow made each other whole, in that moment watching them she wondered if that is what Naruto and Sasuke would look like when they finally reunited and her heart broke again.  Tears fell from her eyes.  She didn't know if she was crying for the men in front of her or for the men she left behind, or for herself, but she was broken.  The tears fell freely, and her shoulder stiffened when a blue hand fell on her shoulder.  She looked up at Kisame who's eyes looked glossy as well.  He yanked her into the most awkward hug she ever experienced but she needed it.  She had no idea what came over her but she wrapped an arm around the shark man and sobbed into his side.

 

* * *

"Have you heard from Sakura?"  Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade with tense shoulders.

"Yes.  Shisui has returned with the treatment for the TB, they only need Itachi to wake up for Sakura to start really healing him."  She leaned back and put her face in her hands.

"And what about Sasuke?  Where is he?"  Kakashi shifted uncomfortably.  

She took a deep breath.... "my intel tells me he was seen with members of the Akutaski as well as three former test subjects of Orchimaru."  She shook her head.  "It doesn't look like he's has any intention of coming home."  

Kakashi nodded understanding.  "What should I tell Naruto?"

"I don't know... I really don't know anymore."  Tsunade punched her desk breaking in in half and denting the floor.  Kakashi backed out of the door and shut it.  He needed to think.  He was doing that alot lately, thinking.... If only he had done it more back then maybe he could have saved Itachi, which would of saved Sasuke, which would of saved Naruto..... yep, he was starting to feel like it was all his fault.

 


	6. Let's get to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura starts to work on treating Itachi when he is awake. She unwillingly starts to feel bonds with Kisame and Shisui... and Naruto learns Sasuke isn't coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"He what?"  Naruto's voice ripped through all of Kohona.  "You mean to tell me that son of a bitch, he got his revenge and it's still not enough!"  Naruto punched through a tree.  "That fucking bastard!  That prick!  That....."  Naruto was tearing through all the trees with in a punching distance.  Kakashi stood back letting him work through his anger.  "I'll fucking kill him myself if I have to."  Naruto kept going until he had nothing left then he collapsed in a heap on the ground.  Face buried in the dirt, shoulders slumped in defeat, blue eyes glistening with tears of rage, of sorrow.  

Kakashi bent down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  He really wasn't good at pep talks.

"Hey, kid...."  Kakashi waited until Naruto lifted his head, his tear and dirt stained face stared up at him.  "If anything in this world can bring him back.... it's you.  But you don't have to do it alone, you don't have to shoulder it alone.  Let me help you."  Kakashi squeezed his shoulder lightly.  "Let Sai help you.  We will help you."  Naruto wiped his face and stared up at Kakashi.  A smile that was brighter than the sun spread across his face.

"Yea, I can do it.  Believe it!"  Naruto jumped up on his feet and stuck his thumb in the air, looking a lot like Gai.  Kakashi smirked and stood next to him.

"That's the spirit!"  Kakashi patted him on the back.

* * *

 

"Okay now take this."  She lifted the pill up to Itachi's mouth.

"But it tastes awful."  He grumbled.  

"Take it!"  She glared at him.  He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.  She slipped it in.  He swallowed it without drinking the water she offered him.

"Happy?"  He sat back on his pillow.

"Yes."  She chirped and jumped up.  "Now I can get some sleep."  She walked over to her cot and laid down.  She pushed under the blanket on her cot and slipped into sleep.  

 

_Sasuke jumped down and wrapped his arm around Naruto.  Sai immediately tensed.  Sakura watched helpless._

_"It was just a whim."  Sasuke whispered.  He reached up behind his back and made to pull his sword out._

_"Sasuke don't!"  Sakura screamed.  "Please!"_

_Before anyone could react Sai was there._

_"Sasuke!"_  "Sasuke!"  She screamed and set up.  She curled up in to a ball and started crying like she did so many times before.

"Do you often cry over my little brother?"  Itachi sat up in his bed looking at the woman curled up in her pink sweater.

"That's not any of your concern."  She snapped and stomped out of the room.  She knew Itachi was too weak to follow her yet so she left him there staring at her back until it was out of sight.

"What's eating your ass?"  Kisame grumbled as she slammed the cupboards.  

"Itachi."  She snapped.

"Sounds kinky."  Shisui smirked from the table.

"Shut up!"  She whirled around on him.

"Why, want me to eat your ass instead?"  He laughed and rolled just in time to miss the butter knife that spun past his head.

"Shisui.... don't make me finish what you couldn't."  She growled.  He roared with a laughter so loud that Kisame joined in.  Once Kisame started she couldn't help but laugh too.  She laughed so hard her sides hurt and she slid down the side of the counter until she was laughing on the ground.  The three of them laughed until they cried.  She found herself thinking of times she laughed like this with Team 7.  The small pang she felt when she thought of them was still there, but it wasn't too much to bear.  For some reason Shisui's easy nature and Kisame's dangerous humor put her at ease.  Itachi.... well she still didn't know his story but when he slept he looked so innocent.  She had found her gaze lingering on him more than she needed.  She found herself wanting to learn more about him.  She wanted to understand.  She wanted to... know him.  The thought made the joy disappear.  Why?  Why did she want to know more?  He was Itachi.... the clan killer.

Shisui stood over her extending his hand.  She smiled and took it, she squeaked when he hauled her up before she found her footing.  She braced herself on his chest and then glared at him again but there was no heat behind it.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."  He smiled.  She nodded and followed him out the door.  They knew she couldn't go far, in case Itachi needed her so the just wandered behind the cabin.  The stars twinkled high in the sky much like the night she came.  "It's your birthday."  Shisui said matter of factly.  

"How did you... Tsunade."  She stopped.  

"Yes."  He smiled.  "She sent this."  He handed her a bag full of more money.  "She sent a cake too, but I was hungry."  He smirked.

"Figures. 18.... wow."  She whispered.

"You're ancient!"  He joked.  "Have you asked him yet?"  He looked at her.

She took a deep breath.  "No."  She looked at the ground.  "I'm afraid it may change things."

"It will."  Shisui nodded.  "But I think you should give yourself the truth as a birthday present."  He whispered.

"I.... I don't know..... I'm over being angry about healing him."  She shrugged.  "maybe I don't need to know."

"No. "  Shisui grabbed her.  "Itachi deserves for people to know."  Shisui's eyes were desperate.

"Okay.... I'll talk to him..."

"Now.  You'll talk to him now."  Shisui was firm.  She just sighed and walked back inside.  


	7. Earth shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the moment you've all been waiting for.... Sakura learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Sakura lingered in the door way trying to find the courage to carry her feet the rest of the way in to the room.  He was awake, she knew he was but he was trying so hard to look like he was asleep.  She finally brought herself into the room and shut the door.  She walked quietly over to his bed and sat down.  She reached out and almost touched him but pulled her hand back.  It was silly, she had touched him a million times.  She worked her chakra into him every day, but right now, she couldn't touch him.

"Itachi."  She held her breath.  "I need to know why.  I need to why Tsunade changed her mind.  I need to understand."  She just came out with it.  She heard him take a deep breath.

"No."  One word answer, just like Sasuke.  He covered his face and rolled away like it would end the conversation.  She moved closer to him and hesitated for a moment before she reached out and lightly touched his shoulder.  It wasn't the first time she touched him without healing in mind, she had bathed him before, but this was different.  This is what friends did but he wasn't her friend.  He was something to her, a patient?  She didn't know the word.

"Itachi.... Please.  I need to understand."  She begged now.  She knew she was.  She could feel him fighting with him self.  His muscles tensing under her touch.  He probably hadn't been touched like this in a long time.

"Sakura, I don't want to break you."  Itachi whispered but he turned back around and sat up.  Her hand fell down on the mattress next to him.

"If your brother hasn't broken me you stand no chance."  Her eyes met his.  It was the first time they ever really looked at each other like this.  Her jade eyes burned into his charcoal ones.  She could feel the burn of tears in her eyes, she was doing that too much lately.  He bit his lip as if calculating.  He closed his eyes for a long time before he opened them again, crimson now met jade.

"Fine."  Itachi sat up never dropping his gaze.  "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 

Shisui leaned on the bedroom door listening in.  He heard Sakura beg, then silence, then he hear Itachi's resolve crumble.  He leaned in a little closer before he heard a sharp intake of breath and the unmistakable sound of Sakura's body falling limp on the bed.  He opened the door and saw Itachi cradling her.  Itachi didn't let his eyes leave her but he held his hand up as if stopping Shisui from coming in.  Shisui nodded and left, shutting the door again.

"What's going on?"  Kisame asked as he came back inside holding the groceries.

"Sakura, is getting a glimpse at Itachi's soul."  Shisui smiled.

Kisame nodded and they both sat down on the couch.  Silence passed between them.

* * *

 

The sky was blood red but Sakura knew she was looking at a memory.  Shisui and Itachi knelt in front of the elders, Lord third, and Danzo.  She watched perplexed at the scene.

"We have to act."  Danzo growled.  Shisui raised his eyes but Itachi stared at the ground Anbu mask pushed on top of his head.  

"Not in the way you want to!  There has to be another away.  Shisui can...."  Lord Third tried to reason.  Sakura noted Itachi stiffen.

"We don't have time!  They are planning a coup!"  Danzo snapped.  Shisui stood.

The memory faded.   The scene changed.  Sakura was standing on the edge of a cliff.  Shisui was missing an eye his face was bloodied.  Itachi was begging him not to do it.  Shisui ripped his other eye from its socket blood splattering over himself and Itachi.  The red streaks trickled down his hand as he held it out to Itachi.  Itachi stepped back and tried not to take it.  Shisui gave him that winning grin.  Itachi took it shaking, tears in his eyes.

"I can't do this without you."  Itachi begged.

"Protect Kohona Itachi.  You would of made a great Hokage."  Shisui whispered and just like that Sakura was watching Shisui fall.  Itachi didn't have time to mourn before he was swarmed by ROOT.

The memory faded again.  Itachi was back kneeling in front of Lord Third.  

"I will protect Kohona.  Please protect Sasuke."  Itachi looked up broken but determined.  Lord third looked back just as broken.

The memory faded and it was that night.  Sakura watched the bodies fall.  She watched Itachi cry as he killed everyone he ever loved for the sake of the village.  

"Harbor your hate, and when you have these eyes, come and find me."  Itachi was saying to Sasuke.  Sasuke couldn't see the devastation in Itachi's eyes, the tears.  Itachi didn't want to do what he did.  Itachi did it for Kohona.  Itachi did it for Sasuke.  Itachi did it to stop a war.  Itachi... was used.  Itachi was a hero?  She didn't know.  She couldn't stay here anymore.

 

Her vision faded.  She collapsed tears in her eyes.  Truth in her heart.  She didn't know what to think.  She didn't know what to feel.  She felt numb.  When she opened her eyes saw Itachi staring back down at her.  His eyes had faded back to charcoal.  He held out a cold hand and brushed her cheek.  She tensed at his touch.  She looked back at him for just moment.  Her whole world was spinning.  What was she supposed to think now?  She stood up and walked away from him.  Walked away from the truth.  Walked away from it all.  She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.  She climbed in with her sweater still on and she curled up in a ball on the floor.

* * *

 

Itachi staggered out of the room.  

"Why would you make me break her?"  He asked Shisui.  "I could shoulder her hatred.  I could shoulder her pain.  I could of spared her!"  Itachi sounded... off.  

"No!  I won't let you take that on anymore!"  Shisui was on his feet and in his face.  "You're not alone anymore."  Itachi looked at him.  Itachi pushed past him and went to the bathroom.  He found her lying there in a ball, with a soaked pink sweater on crying.

* * *

 

He shut the door behind him and locked it.  He peeled off his shirt but left his pants on.  He pushed into the shower stall and knelt down in front of her.  She must have known he was in there but she didn't yell at him, she didn't tell him he was awful, she didn't do anything but lay there.

"Sakura."  He whispered, he touched her cheek.  She sniffled but didn't push him away.  She actually pushed her face into his touch.

"I get it.  I do... but why didn't you at least tell Sasuke?"  She whispered.  He cupped her face and tilted face to look at him.  Her eyes peered into his and he was sure now she knew just how far his soul went.  Just how broken he was.  Just how unworthy he was.  She should of let him die.  She regretted it now, didn't she?  He was so sick.  

"I couldn't make him share my burden.  I wanted him to be a hero.  I wanted him to start over."  Itachi whispered, caressing her face.  He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back trying to soothe her.   "I wanted him to kill me to pay for my sins and then I wanted him to be a hero of Kohona.  I can take all the hate in the world as long as he is safe."  Itachi wiped the wet hair from her face.  She sat up and stared at him.  She bit her full lip and then Itachi got the urge to do something he had never had the urge to do.

Sakura was still crying and he didn't know what to do.  So he lowered his face to hers and pushed his lips against hers.  He thought she would freeze.  He thought she would punch him.  He thought she would do anything other than what she did. Her lips were full and firm against his, she tasted like her namesake, cherries lingered on the tip of his tongue and then she opened her mouth and kissed him back.  He groaned at the feel of her tongue on his.  He pulled her deeper.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  He shuffled his body and pulled her on to his lap.  The water was falling around them, drenching their clothes but neither seemed to care.  Her world had changed and now all that made sense was his lips on hers.  He had betrayed his family for his village.  He had broken the only person that mattered to him.  He didn't deserve what he was feeling, but this felt so right.  Finally he realized this was too much excitement for his body and the pain came back and he had to break their lips.  He lurched forward and grabbed his side.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."  She smirked.  She infused her chakra into her hands and put them on his chest pushing her chakra into his body.  He felt the strength slowly returning.  He had used his eyes and then he had gone and kissed her.  He over exerted himself he knew it, but at least the last part was worth it.  Her chakra touched places in his soul he didn't know he had.  The cool yet warm feeling of it swirling in his body relaxed his muscles.  When she finally felt like he was strong enough to stand she got off of him and turned the water off.  She gave him one last glance then helped him up.  She supported his weight with her body and they opened the door.  

To a gawking Kisame and a smirking Shisui.  

"Feel better?"  Shisui looked at Sakura.  

"I understand now."  Was the only response she gave him.  

"You know, that's not how showers work.... ya know... your clothes are supposed to come off."  Kisame joked.  Sakura tried to hide the smile.  Itachi glared.  Kisame held his hands up in defense.

She helped him back to his bed and laid him down again.  When she thought no one was looking she leaned down and let her lips brush his just once.  Softly.  Itachi held his breath.  She stood and walked over to her cot ripping off her wet sweater and throwing it to the ground with a thud.  She thought no one was watching... but Shisui saw it all.  


	8. Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glimpse at Sasuke. Sakura keeps doing what she was assigned to do but she has an internal battle raging. Naruto takes another hard blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"Kohona used my brother and then branded him a criminal.  Kohona..... it must fall."  The raven haired man sat quietly contemplating the weight of all he had learned recently.  He would retrieve this eight tails for the masked man, then he would make his next move.  Danzo had to go first.  He stood over looking the ocean, black cloak with red clouds blowing the breeze.  "Naruto..... I....."  He was ripped out of his thoughts by a loud mouthed red headed woman.

"Sasuke, do you need me to make you feel better?"  She pressed up against him.  He ripped his arm out of her clutches.  

"No."  He glared at her and turned back to the rest of his team.  "Let's move."

 

* * *

Sakura woke early.  The events of the night before swirled in her mind.  Itachi.... he wasn't what he seemed.   Itachi was broken but not evil.  She couldn't wrap her mind around any of it.  Itachi.  His face filled her mind.  She finally understood the sorrow in his eyes.  She had no idea why but she wanted to help put a sparkle of hope back in them.  She now wanted to heal more than just his body, she wanted to heal his soul.  It had been the first night in a very long time that Sasuke hadn't tortured her dreams, instead the memories of what Itachi had showed her played over and over again until she felt like she couldn't breath.  She padded over to his bed and placed her small hand on his head.  No fever today.  He was definetly doing better.  In a few days they could start physical therapy and try to get some of his strength back.

She grabbed the ointment she was using to spread over his scars and pulled his blanket back.  He was still shirtless, she smirked.  She spread the ointment lightly over his abdomen, she pushed harder on his sides so she wouldn't tickle him, then she started working on his hip.   Her touch was feather light so she wouldn't wake him.  He hummed in his sleep but didn't stir.  He was so used to this morning routine.  Her fingers lingered longer than needed before she pulled her hand back and rested it on her thigh.  Her naked thigh, oh Kami.  She never got dressed when she went to bed.  She scrambled off the bed and yanked on one of Itachi's T shirts because it was the closest thing to her.  It would have to do.  Itachi needed his medicine.  

She went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the food pills and some water.   "Shisui we didn't need 500 of these.   At most we would of needed 90."  She laughed to herself.  Shisui was not about to not bring enough to save his bestfriend.  She thought she was there alone but when she turned she found herself running smack into Itachi.

"Oooffff."  Her face slapped into his chest and she almost lost what she was carrying.

"Morning."  Itachi glanced down at her.

"Morning."  She snuck a look at his face.  He was relaxed but looked concerned.  Memories of his lips on hers crept into her mind, she blushed and pushed them away.  She always thought the first time she kissed an Uchiha it would be Sasuke, but she decided, the kiss Itachi gave her probably meant more than any kiss Sasuke would ever.  "Medicine."  She lifted the pill to his lips.  He locked eyes with her. 

"I hate this pill."  He grumbled.  

"Now."  She raised her pink eyebrow at him.  He opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the pill.  His slick muscle touched her skin for a moment then he pulled the pill back into his mouth and accepted the water she held.  He drank the whole glass and opened his mouth for inspection.

"Happy?"  He gave her a playful look.  

"Yes."  She tried to hide the pink that was rising on her cheeks.  "Sit down.  I want to relax some of your muscles.  You have been lying in a bed for a month.  Even though your major injuries are healing well we have to keep your body limber."  Itachi opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and lowered himself into the chair she had scraped across the hardwood.  The sunlight was beaming in through the window, warming the room slightly.  She stepped behind him and ran her hands along his shoulders.  Kneading where she felt knots and applying gentle bursts of pressure to stimulate his nerves.  His eyes closed.  She wrapped her fingers around his neck and used her thumbs to work the muscles there.   He hummed in appreciation.  She leaned forward to use more of her weight against a stubborn knot between his shoulder blades and leaned back in to her weight.  "Lean forward."  She whispered a little to closely to his ear.

He complied.  He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.  She ran her hands down his spine applying pressure where she felt he needed it.  Kneading and working out knots.  Rubbing it lightly to change the stimulation and then digging her fingers in harder.  She noticed his normally tight shoulders had relaxed under her ministrations and she knew she was now touching him more for her benefit than his own but she didn't stop and he didn't stop her.  She felt so terribly for this beautiful man.  The hand Kohona forced him to live with.  Giving him a death sentence from the one person he still had.  She didn't know how but she wanted him to know more than what he had felt his whole life.  She worked her way all the way down his back and then dragged them back up and rubbed out his shoulders more.  

"Morning."  Shisui leaned against the counter eyes alight with mischief.  Sakura immediately stepped away from Itachi.  Itachi groaned at the loss of her warmth but he sat up.  "Hpw did everyone sleep?"  He didn't try to hide his smirk.

"Very well, thank you."  Sakura said matter of factly.  

"Is that Itachi's"  His eyes fell on the T shirt that rested just above her mid thigh.  She shot daggers at him through her jade eyes and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.  

"What's eating her..."

"Don't say it."  Itachi growled.   Shisui held up his hands in defense and set about making breakfast.

"How did she take it?"  Shisui asked serious.  He wondered if Itachi would bring up the kiss.

"She broke.  I broke her.  Thank you very much."  Itachi sounded gloomy.

"Well she didn't look like she wanted to kill you this morning."  Shisui noted.

"No, I guess not."  Itachi nodded.  "Although she should.  Why wouldn't you let me die?"  

"Stop.  Stop blaming yourself.  I was too weak.  I left it all to you.  Please just stop."  Shisui slammed his hand on the counter.  Itachi fell silent but Shisui knew the conversation wasn't over.

Kisame stumbled into the room, still half asleep.

"Where is food."  He asked without opening his eyes.

"Working on it."  Shisui shot back.

Kisame grunted and sat at the table across from Itachi.  "Where is Pinky?"  

"Shisui pissed her off."  Itachi shot Shisui a look.

"She is so sensitive."  Shisui chuckled.

"You would be too if you just learned what she did."  Itachi defended.

"I lived it with you."  Shisui reminded.  Itachi closed his eyes in defeat and stared at a notch in the table.  Shisui sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of each of the men.  Itachi didn't move to eat, but Kisame immediately dug in.

"I'm happy you're alive."  Kisame muttered.  Itachi knew that was the only amount of emotion Kisame was capable of so he nodded in appreciation and started to eat.

 

* * *

 

"Did you let him go?"  Naruto's blue eyes were burning with accusation.  Tsunade couldn't meet his gaze.

"Yes."  Was her one word answer.

"Why would allow something so...."  Naruto clenched his fists.

"Naruto."  Kakashi warned.

"Pervy Sage would have never allowed you to be in such danger."  He growled again.  He turned his back on his Hokage, on his sensei, on everything he believed in and slammed the door.  How much more could he take.  He never had a family but now the one he had built was slowly shrinking too.  He had lost Sasuke, he wasn't even coming back now that his revenge was complete, he had no idea where Sakura was he hadn't heard from her in six weeks, and now.... now Jiraya was gone.  Naruto felt his heart breaking.  He needed Sakura.  He needed to cry.  He needed to punch something, but he felt so much emotions at once that suddenly he felt..... numb.

 


	9. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura reflects on her own sins. Kisame punches another hole in her defenses. Sasuke starts down a dangerous path, Naruto falls in to a deeper depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"If you start this you may have to kill them.  Can you do it?  Can you kill him?  Can you kill  _her_?"  Karin looked at Sasuke.  His face was blank, as usual.  His hair fell into his eyes as he fixated on something off in the distance.  If she hadn't still been serving a purpose he probably would have killed her already.  He truly did hate this woman.

"Yes."  He was annoyed how she emphasized her.  Didn't Karin realize it would be way harder for him to kill  _him._  To watch the light leave  _his_ eyes, but he could do it and if he had to he would.  He clenched his fist.  He hadn't been able to kill  _him_ before, but he was different now.  Everything was different now.

"But I know how much  _she_ means to you."  Karin purred as she rubbed up against him.  Her small breasts trapped his arm and she clung to him.  Her body heat radiated on to him and he really considered if her purpose was that important anymore.

"No, you don't.  You have know idea what either of them mean to me and it doesn't matter.  She means nothing to me, just like you do."  He couldn't bring him self to say  _he_ meant nothing to him.  Did that mean  _he_ did?  No.  The only person who had meant anything to Sasuke was dead now, dead by his own hand.  Sasuke severed his last bond to humanity and he wasn't looking back.  Even if that meant cutting down  _him._ He glanced down at the woman who was clinging to him.  He rolled his eyes at her.  She was doing her best to seduce him, she didn't realize he just didn't have time for things like that.  He shoved her off of him and went to find the rest of his team.

Jugo stood next to Suigetsu waiting for orders.  His eyes immediately fell on an angry looking Sasuke and a desperate looking Karin.  She trailed behind him calling his name, the raven haired man pushed forward as if he were deaf.  Suigetsu laughed at the scene, but Jugo could sense Sasuke was having an internal battle.  Jugo who always had to fight a war within his own soul always picked up on others turmoil, sometimes he thrived on it, others he wanted to wash it away.  With Sasuke, he wanted to wash it away.  He wanted to take away any pain he may feel.  Sasuke was his anchor.  He wanted to be Sasuke's but Sasuke had another anchor, one he was desperately trying to free himself of.  One with saphire blue eyes and hair more golden than the sun.  

"The deal is simple, we deliver the eight tails.  Madara helps me attack Kohona."  His voice was cold and distant.

"Is that what you want?"  Jugo asked him softly.

"Yes."  The four members slipped into Kumogakure to seek out their target.

* * *

 

The rain beat down on the tin roof.  Sakura would normally find the sound annoying but right now it was soothing.  She laid there lost in her thoughts.  Kohona.  How would she go home to it now, serve it without question, knowing the depth of it's depravity?  She huffed and rolled over.  The smell from Itachi's shirt filled her nostrils, it smelled like the forest scented soap he used and then the unmistakable smoky scent of Itachi that she had come to know.  She tried to turn her thoughts to Sasuke, he was the biggest victim in all of this but, she knew in her heart the day she saw him attack Naruto was the day she let him go.  Sure she still longed for him to return, but now it was more for Naruto's sake than her own.  She had a sick feeling in her stomach when she remembered Sai was the one to save Naruto that day, not her.  She stood there trembling like a leaf, Naruto was frozen in shock, and Sai.... he was the only one with enough sense to throw himself in between them and shield Naruto, as if he was prepared to die for him.  She screamed into her pillow.  

Someone knocked on the door.  From the gentleness of it she assumed it was Itachi.  "Come in."  She grumbled.  She didn't know why he would knock to enter his own room.  She sat up and was shocked to see Kisame.  

"Kisame?"  She propped herself up on her elbow.  He shuffled nervously.

"Were you expecting someone else?"  He stared at her.

"No.  I'm sorry, I just thought.... you might be Itachi."  She looked down at the ground.

"Can I still come in?"  He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes."  She scooted over on her cot to make room for the shark man.  He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to say, thank you.  Thank you for helping him.  Thank you for continuing to help him.  There aren't many people in this world I would beg for.  He is one of them... well I guess the only one.  It's kind of hard you know.... looking like I do.  Everyone kind of expects you to be a monster.  So I became one.  Itachi though, he never looked at me like that.  He treated me like an equal even though he was superior to me in every way.  We bonded over our sins, but from that grew a brotherhood.  Itachi knew the blood I carried on my hands, but he carried the same blood.  Manipulated by higher powers.  As time went on, Itachi became the only reason I stayed in that organization.  Itachi was the only friend I ever really had."  Sakura listened to Kisame, shocked at his vulnerability.  "He was never going to take Naruto.  I think you should know that.  He may never admit it but I could tell.  If he wanted him.  Itachi would have had him.  He had no intention of taking the nine tails."

With that Kisame left Sakura to her thoughts again.  He closed the door behind him.  When she was in the darkness of her room again she collapsed.  Would her world ever stop shifting?  The last reason she had to resent Itachi was just taken from her.  She was already growing weak around him.  Getting distracted by his presence, but now.... now she couldn't even cling to her hate.  If what Kisame said was true, in her eyes, Itachi was completely innocent and beautiful.  Shit.  Her stomach growled loudly reminding her that she stomped out of the kitchen before she actually ate this morning, and Itachi had respected her enough not to come back to the room despite how weak he must be feeling.  She would have to go out there eventually, but she didn't know how to act now.  She had kept her walls up around these men for six weeks and in less than two days they had not only begun to rip the down they bulldozed them.  Smashed right through them like they were made of paper and feathers.  Now what?  Her loyalty to Naruto had kept her from really letting them in but if they really were never going to hurt Naruto would she be able to keep them out now.  Keep him out?  Her love for Sasuke had broken her.  She had a few nights tried to fill that void.

She had clung to Yamato drunk on sake.  Tears spilling down her face after Sasuke had attacked Naruto.  Completely broken and that night she let Yamato break her innocence too.  To be honest Sasuke had broken her spiritual innocence long ago so it was only right that he drove her to lose her physical innocence.  She couldn't bring herself to use Naruto that way, Sai looked too much like Sasuke so Yamato was the only option she had that night.  He hesitated, not feeling comfortable with her advances until she gave him no choice.  He had tried to be gentle, but she had pushed him too far and it ended up being rough and fast.  Both regretted it the next morning.  Both swore to never let it happen again, it did.  It happened several times until.... until he fell in love with her and that was something she couldn't give him.  So he moved on.  He fell in love again this time with someone who loved him back.  Kurenai.  They were good together and she was happy for him.  At the time she didn't think it was possible for her to love anyone... so why was she starting to feel scared of Itachi.  Scared that he may work his way in if he really wanted to.  Her stomach growled again, ripping her out of her thoughts again.  She decided sitting her trying to figure out her own sins and wash Itachi of his was doing no good.  She stood up and opened the door.

Shisui and Kisame were gone.  Itachi sat at the table opposite a plate of fruit and toast.  

"I figured you were hungry.  I heard your stomach growling from out here."  He smiled at her.  "And you've done so much for me...."   His voice trailed off when he watched her fight an internal battle.  "It's breakfast.  Not a date."  He assured her.  She nodded and slid into the seat across from him.  "Coffee?"  He asked.  

"No, I prefer."

"Tea.  Okay you got it."  He was on his feet much too quickly.

"You shouldn't be making sudden movements like that."  She scolded.

"I have an excellent doctor."  He remarked and they fell back in to silence.

"Itachi...."  she hated the weakness in her voice.

"yes."  He froze with his back to her.

"Were you ever planning on really taking Naruto?"  Kisame's words were tormenting her.

"No.  No I wasn't."  He shook his head.  "He is the only person who can save my brother.  I would never hurt him."  He busied himself with making the tea signaling the conversation was over, and left Sakura to her thoughts again. 

* * *

Shikamaru beat on Naruto's door.  Naruto hadn't been out of his apartment in a week.  Everyone was starting to get worried.  Kakashi had been sent away, Sakura was gone, so that left him and Iruka.  Iruka had already tried so the burden fell to him.  It was a drag really, but he had to save Naruto so Naruto could save them.  When Naruto wouldn't answer the door Shikamaru broke it down.  

He found Naruto in a heap on the floor with more empty sake bottles than he could count.

"What the hell Naruto."  Shikamaru grumbled.  Naruto didn't move.  He was passed out.  Shikamaru grumbled and filled a cup of water up.  He walked over to Naruto and poured it on him.

Naruto shot up faster than Shikamaru would of thought possible with the hang over he had to have.  Naruto's hand was on his throat and he had slammed him into the wall.

"Shikamaru... I'm sorry."  Naruto released him, his face crestfallen and he sat back on the floor.

"How long have you been drinking?"  Shikamaru settled on the floor with him.

"How long has he been dead?"  Naruto answered.

"A week." 

"A week then."  Naruto picked up an empty bottle and threw it when he realized it was empty.  "Damn it."  Tears fell down his face.  "I'm never going to love anyone again because the second I do they leave or die.  I'm cursed."

"Hey.  You're an idiot.  You're the biggest idiot I know but you're not cursed.  Sakura isn't gone... she's coming back.  You can't bring Sasuke's ass back locked in here and we need you."  He looked at Naruto's blood shot eyes.  

"hmmph."  Naruto grumbled.  

"You know, I have always thought there is something about you.  Something that makes me want to follow you.  Something that makes me want to help chase your dreams.  I can't help you when you're locked in here."  Shikamaru looked at Naruto.  Naruto wiped his eyes and looked at Shikamaru.

"Really?"  He stammered.

"Really.  Naruto, I believe you.  I believe you're going to become Hokage.  I believe you're going to change the ninja world.  I believe you're gonna bring that jack ass home.  I believe you."  Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glimpse at Kohona in the aftermath of the Pein attack. Naruto is departing to beg for Sasuke's life. Settings things up for the big reveal! 
> 
> Oh and the smut..... oh the smut..... You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters....

Shikamaru had pulled Naruto out of his funk just in time because two days later Kohona was attacked.  Naruto of course had saved them all.... but Tsunade... well she was in a coma.  That meant Danzo was on his way to the five Kage summit in her place.   Kakashi had fought hard to keep Danzo from being given any type of power while Tsunade was incapacitated but he couldn't tell the real reason why without revealing what he knew. So in the end he bit his tongue and watched him leave.  Someone had to stay coherent, Itachi was getting better, they just had to bide their time a little longer and then they could blow the roof off of all the lies and start setting things right.  

That was at least, until he heard from Sai that Naruto was taking off to the land of Iron.... he had every intention of begging for Sasuke's life.  Danzo had already told the Raikage they could hunt him down for his crimes.  Kakashi groaned.... he was so ready for this shit to end.  He was getting much to old for this shit.

 

* * *

Sakura watched with her hands on her hips as Itachi did light sparring with Shisui.  Shisui mainly stayed on defense never throwing any real punches just keeping Itachi on his toes.  Itachi would throw a spin kick and shisui would rotate his hips and fly through the air out of the way.  Sakura wouldn't let Itachi use his eyes yet, she hadn't focused much on healing them because she wanted to make sure his body was fully recovered first.   Itachi was regaining strength faster than anyone could of expected.  He had literally been on death's door two months ago and if you looked at him now you would think he was fully recovered.  His movements weren't as graceful as they normally were but he was getting there.  Sakura watched his muscles ripple when he threw a punch the way his back stretched.  The arch it had when he flipped away.  Her gaze lingered on the gentle sway of his hips.  Kami.  He was perfect.

"That's enough."  Itachi panted.  He collapsed on the ground.  Sakura was next to him before he even fell all the way down.  Infusing her chakra into him.  "I'm fine Sakura I don't need that.... ohhhh."  A moan escaped his lips as she surged a little more chakra into his abdomen and ran her fingers across his skin.  Shisui watched the display and could take a hint and walked off.  

"You shouldn't over exert yourself."  She scolded.  They hadn't kissed since that night, hadn't even talked about it but Sakura found herself longing for his lips on hers again.  She sat back when she was satisfied and he pushed himself up next to her.  

"Sakura, I guess I should thank you for all you've done.  I still don't think I deserve any of it, but I appreciate it."  His dark eyes stared into hers and she felt like he could see in to her soul.  

"Itachi, of course you deserve it.  You deserve so much more."  Sakura's last statement was a whisper.

"More?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.  She looked in his eyes and those full lips.  She had been strong.  She had been strong for so long it hurt.  He reached out to her and touched her face.  When his feather light fingers grazed her skin it set every nerve in her body on fire in a way that was ten times hotter than the sun.  And when she broke, she shattered, she broke not because she was weak, not because she was vunerable, not even because she needed him.  No, she broke because she wanted him.  She wanted him in a way that wasn't even logical.  She wanted every part of him.  She smashed her lips to his without even thinking.  She wanted to fill his lungs like oxygen until he was so desperate for air that she provided that he would need her just to breath.  He shuttered when she ran her fingers along his skin.  Yes, when she finally broke, she broke on her terms, so was she really even broken at all?  Right now, she didn't give a damn.

The sun beat around them, warming his pale skin as her lips worked over his own.  The taste of the strawberries she ate for lunch lingered on her lips and he licked it off greedily.  She ran her warm hands over every inch of his chest and abdomen.  Finally he remembered he had hands and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  Shisui stood on the porch not shocked but shocked at the display.  Kisame opened the door carrying a glass of water just in time to see Sakura wrap her legs around Itachi and straddle his lap.  The glass slipped from his hands and would have probably broke if Shisui wasn't Shisui.  He dove and caught it and shot him a glare.  Both of the men watched the two lost in each other and knew they should go inside but neither could move.  Finally, they broke apart for air.  Sakura stared down at Itachi who was staring up at her with lust filled eyes.  He gripped her hips and rolled her over him, just so she could feel what she had done to him.  She buried her face in the side of his neck and bit down to hold in her moan.  

"Itachi.... I....want.....you."  She moaned against his ear.  That was all he needed to hear.  He hadn't used jutsu in two months, but now was the time for it.  He wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared and all that remained was a whirl of black feathers dancing through the air.

Shisui looked over at Kisame who was still staring at the spot on the ground Itachi and Sakura had just been on.  They both looked at each other and then they shoved each other trying to get in the house first.

Sakura should have yelled at him for using jutsu but she couldn't think so instead when she pushed him down on the bed she infused chakra into him to give him back what he had used.  He groaned as he felt her hands dipping lower than they ever had before.  She slipped her hands to his pants and tugged them down, her eyes grew wide when she realized Itachi wasn't wearing boxers.  His length sprang free and slapped against his stomach.  She looked up at him and he looked down at her.  He wasn't going to make the first move and she knew it.  So she reached out a chakra infused hand and pumped him, once, twice, three times, rotating her palm as she went.  He laid his head back and groaned out as the chakra in her hands replenshied his own supply but also ignited every nerve in his body.  He started to push up into her palm meeting her thrust for thrust.  She leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock with perfectly pink lips, ever so lightly.  She saw his hands bunch up in the sheets and knew that she could probably push Itachi Uchiha to his limits.  How empowering would it be to see the great Uchiha, so calm, so collected, go bat shit crazy?

She drug her tongue lightly over the tip swirling it and lapping up the precum that had drizzled out.  Itachi had sat up to watch her.  Her eyes locked with his and she got a devious plan.  She lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the side and pulled her skirt down.  Leaving her on knees in front of him in nothing but a pair of silk panites that matched her eyes.  The sight was more than Itachi could take.  He moaned out.  She sucked him in and his eyes went wide.  He looked down at her as she swallowed him whole.  When the tip it the back of her throat she moaned on his cock and rolled her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down.  Itachi's breath hitched but when he saw what she was doing, his normally charcoal eyes flashed crimson.  Her delicate hand had drifted between her thighs and she was arching forward rocking on to her fingers.  He could see the moisture on her finger tips.  She was literally getting herself off on getting him off.  Itachi snapped.

He reached down and hauled her up and slammed her down on the bed so hard the frame broke.  "You.." he hissed, "are a devious little minx."  He kissed her hard not caring that he still lingered on her lips.  He kissed down her throat nipping at her skin but he was much to turned on at the moment to care if he left a mark.  She groaned and pushed her hips up to his trying to relieve the pressure that was building.  "Nope."  He growled and lowered a hand to secure her hips.  

"Itachi..."  She growled in protest.

He slipped his own hand between her thighs and felt the moisture that had built up.  "You're going to be the death of me."  He groaned as he slipped a finger inside of her.  Her muscles immediately sucked him in.  He moved in long hard thrusts.  She bit her lip trying to hold it in.  He pushed two more fingers in without letting her adjust to change in depth and used his palm to tease her clit.  He lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it greedily.  She put a hand up to her mouth to hide the moans, knowing that Shisui was probably right outside the door.  She felt her climax coming but he must have too because he stopped.  He looked down at her and she looked up at him.....

"Itachi.... please."  She whimpered.  He smirked.  He grabbed himself and aligned with her core.  She bit her lip in anticipation.  When she felt him slide in slowly stretching her farther than she had ever been stretched before she locked her legs around his back.  Using both hands to cover her mouth she moaned.  Itachi's eyes were crimson and he was taking in every breath but he wanted to hear her.  He ripped her hands away and locked them over her head.

"I want to hear what I do to you."  He told her low and stern as he pulled out and shoved back in to her.  This time she screamed.  A growl radiated from the pit of stomach out through the back of his throat as he pushed into her again.  She was so tight, so wet, so hot and those sounds she was making.  Kami, if he ended up dying right now he wouldn't give a damn.  He started to pick up the pace, desperate to hear his name fall from her lips.

"Itachi, let me touch you please."  Tears were falling from her eyes, but he knew they weren't sad tears from the way her muscles were contracting around him.  He released her and she immediately clawed his back.  The pain just made it feel that much better.  She started rocking to meet him, moaning, screaming.  He started pounding into her as fast as he could.  Hips meeting hips, skin slapping on skin.  His pace became frantic.  His hands attached to her hips and he pulled her up to go deeper.

"Fuck."  He groaned when he hit a new depth.

"Itachi, I'm going to..."

"Do it.... let go.  Please Sakura."  His voice was desperate.  She arched under him and he felt her walls tighten around him.  Her body was squeezing him so tightly he thought it might break off but it felt so good.  Determined to make her ride it out longer he pulled out and slammed that spot again.  

"Itachi... It....a....chi......."  She was sweating.  Clawing his back desperately like a wild animal and fuck did it feel good.  He bit down on her neck and slammed into her a few more times before he felt his own release coming.

"Sakura... I"

"Just let go."  She whispered.  She licked the sweat off his neck and that did him in.  He released.  His whole body shook and he didn't even have the strength to not collapse on top of her.  He fell on her but she didn't seem to mind the weight.

 

* * *

 

Kisame and Shisui stood out side the door.  Shisui looked like a proud father.  Kisame looked like he needed a smoke.  The looked at each other and both took off in separate directions.  One for the shower, one outside.

 

* * *

"Kohona has been attacked.  It was destroyed."  Jugo told Sasuke.

Sasuke's jaw clenched.  "And what of..."

"Naruto is alive.  He apparently saved everyone."  Jugo tried not to feel the pang of jealousy when he saw Sasuke relax once he realized Naruto was alive.

"Good, if anyone is going to kill the dobe, it's going to be me."  Sasuke sneered and stomped off in the direction of Karin's room.

 

 


	11. I think I may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward tension after.... Sasuke decides his next move, Kakashi chases Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"Naruto wait, slow down!"  The golden haired man was sprinting so fast it would have made his father look like a snail.  "Naruto!"  Kakashi was really getting to old for this shit.

"I have to try.  I have to try."  Was the only response he got as he watched Naruto's back getting further ahead.

"Damn it."  Kakashi growled.  Sai was remaining completely quiet lost in his own thoughts.  His face was puzzled as he tried to figure out why Naruto would go so far for a traitor.  Sasuke wasn't just attacking his brother now, now he was attacking shinobi of other villages.  Sasuke wasn't the man Naruto remembered and yet, Naruto was determined to beg for his life.  Why?  Bonds were so confusing.  Sai just couldn't understand them.  Hadn't Sasuke said he severed that bond?  Hadn't Sasuke just tried to kill him only months ago?  Why wouldn't Naruto give up on that man.  Naruto was a hero of Kohona now.  Well known throughout the shinobi world and yet he clung to this traitor.  Naruto had many people who loved him and admired him, including Sai himself, and yet Naruto kept holding his hand out to his best friend that was clouded in darkness.  Why?  Why did Sasuke matter so much?

"Narutooooo!"  Kakashi's yelling ripped Sai out of his thoughts.  

"Perhaps we should knock him out?"  Sai offered.

"We'd have to catch him first."  Kakashi muttered.  

"Yo!  Any luck?"  Kakashi whipped his head around to see Yamato and Kiba trailing after them.

"Nope."  Kakashi was really too old for this.....

* * *

 

Sakura opened her eyes and realized some time during their nap Itachi had slipped off of her and now was holding her tightly to his chest.  His body heat radiated around her and she scooted closer to him.  Life was a funny thing.  She had spent the majority of her life in love with Sasuke, or at least she thought it was love.  But now Itachi holding her like this, she was wondering if she ever knew what love was before?  Wait.... did she just admit she loved Itachi?  She decided thoughts like that weren't ones she was ready to contemplate.  She sighed and sat up.  Her eyes drifted on the broken bed frame, well it was a sacrifice that had to be made.  Her cot sat neatly in the corner with the blankets folded.  She should go lie in that, but Itachi was just so beautiful.  She let her eyes take in his sleeping form.  His lips were relaxed and full.  His eyes closed lightly and for once he wasn't scowling as he slept.  His dark hair fanned out around the pillow.  His pale skin now had angry scratches all over it from their tryst.  She would heal those when he woke up.  She felt the ache between her thighs.  She wouldn't bother healing that, it reminded her it was real.  She bet her own skin looked just as bad as Itachi's.  She knew for a fact she would have an angry bruise and bit mark along her neck and shoulder's.  She also knew she likely had bruises on her hips where he crushed them trying to control himself.  She didn't give a damn.

Itachi reached around her and yanked her back onto him without even opening his eyes.  She squeaked in surprise as her face connected with his chest.  

"Itachi."  She giggled against his skin.  He didn't respond to her, he just rubbed her back in slow circles.   Still never opening his eyes.   The feeling of his palms rubbing against her skin made goosebumps arise on her arms.  She kissed his chest lightly to show her appreciation.  He hummed in thanks.  She rested her head lightly on him enjoying the contact.  Itachi's hands started drifting lower, no longer just massaging her back but slipping to her butt every now and then.  Enough to hint to Sakura perhaps his intentions were not completely pure.  She was about to join him in his little game of teasing when a shy knock came from the door.  

"Ermmm, guys... lunch is ready if you're ummmm hungry."  Kisame's voice drifted through the door.  

"We'll be out in a minute."  Itachi called, finally opening his eyes.  He looked down at Sakura and saw the small pout across her face.  "I'm sorry Sakura, maybe next time."  He reached out with two fingers and poked her forehead.   She didn't know why the gesture made her want to turn into a pile of mush but it did.  A slight blush rose across her cheeks.  Itachi sat up and pulled on his sweat pants.  He tossed her one of his T shirts and she pulled it on.  Her eyes widened with terror when he made his way to the door shirtless.  

"Itachi wait!  Let me heal those."  Her voice grew shy.  His eyes drifted down his chest to the scratch marks.

"Why?"  He smirked and opened the door.  If she wasn't a pile of mush before, now she was.  That man was too sexy for his own good.    She shot out of the bed and followed him.  

Shisui sat at the table not making eye contact.  Kisame stood with his back to them.  Well, this was awkward.  Itachi stared at both men, and smirked.

"Yes, we had sex.  Now that the elephant is out of the room can you two stop acting like awkward teenagers."  Itachi said matter of factly.  "and I know you both stood listening."  He shot them a warning glare that said if they ever lingered outside his door again they would regret it.

Shisui choked on the water he was trying to drink, and despite Kisame's blue skin, he turned red around his ears.  Sakura couldn't contain the giggle that slipped out.  She should be furious with them, but she wasn't.  She knew Shisui had been pushing her into Itachi's arms since she got there and Kisame, well he just wanted Itachi to be happy.  A part of her thought Kisame wanted her to give Itachi a reason to want live.  That way if he had those grief stricken moments he wouldn't long for death.  She could tell by the Kisame had softened towards her that he felt like perhaps she could be more to Itachi.  

"Do you love her?"  Shisui asked.  Sakura turned pale.  How could ask such a thing?  Of course he didn't love her.  She had wanted to kill him right up until she learned the truth and even then.... she hadn't stopped treating him like trash until she realized he meant Naruto no harm.  How could Itachi love her?  No he was bored.  He was a man.  He wanted something to do.

"I think I may."  Itachi answered, casually and sat down across from Shisui.  Shisui smirked and stared at Sakura's shocked face.

"And do you love him?"  Kisame asked this time.  He turned to face the cherry blossom who was frozen to her spot.  A look of terror spread across her face.

"I...."  She looked at the ground.  "I think I..... may."  She parroted Itachi's answer but it was true.  She wasn't ready to say she definitely did but she knew if she hadn't already she was on her way.  Itachi had filled her thoughts for more than two months but she felt like she had known him longer.  Kisame smiled.  

"Well that's settled then."  Shisui announced.  Sakura finally dared to look at Itachi.  She could only see the side of his face but he was smiling.  A sad kind of smile, but a smile.

"Hungry?"  Itachi asked, feeling Sakura's gaze on him.  

"Yes."  She sat down next to him and accepted the sandwich he had split in half and handed to her.

"You two should be with the work out you just had."  Shisui smirked.  Sakura blushed and Itachi glared but then he joined Shisui in laughter.  The four of them were turning into an odd little family.  

"I think Itachi is ready to start using more jutsu.  I'm going to repair his eyes and then...."  Her voice drifted off.

"I'll still need you."  He quieted the fear that was bubbling inside her.  He put a hand on her thigh under the table and squeezed.  Her face just wasn't meant to be anything other than pink today.  He leaned over and kissed her forehead and she sighed.  She would never get tired of the feel of his lips, or his hands, or his.......

"Sakura?"  Shisui was staring at her now.  

"What?"  She snapped.  She didn't mean to but he pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You have something right here."  He reached out, eyes with genuine concern.  His finger tips ran across the bite mark Itachi left and then Shisui started laughing again as Sakura turned completely red.

'Shisui, leave her alone."  Itachi growled, warning his cousin.  

"Okay, okay I'm done."  He laughed and got up from the table.  

"We have company."  Kisame growled grabbing his sword and shoving out the door.  Shisui body flickered and was right behind him.  Sakura shot Itachi a terrified gaze knowing if a fight happened there was no way Itachi would stay out it.

* * *

"So, Danzo is on his way to the land of Iron."  Sasuke sat back.  "I guess I need to make a little trip."  He sinister smile spread across his face.  Karin who normally hung on his every word slunk back, scared of the strange light in Sasuke's eyes. 

"When would you like to leave?"  Jugo asked.

"Now.  Right now."  Sasuke answered.


	12. So it's true.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura witnesses just how powerful the two Uchiha's can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters.

"You son of a bitch."  Kisame growled.  Shisui stood shoulder to shoulder with him.  

"So you didn't die to the boy."  The masked man crossed his arms and stared at Kisame.  "I see you freed my puppet."  He looked over at Shisui.  Itachi emerged from the house.  Sakura clinging to him begging him to stay out of it.  "Interesting."  His voice was deep and hard when he saw Itachi.  "So it's true.  You lived."  The man chuckled.  "This just won't do."  In a flash the man was lunging at Itachi, he passed through Kisame, who had put himself between them, like a ghost.  In a moment he was in Itachi's face throwing a hurried punch.  Itachi flipped out of the way, coal eyes turning crimson at the same moment Shisui's did.  "One and half Uchiha and a tailless beast.... hmmmm I suppose I need to eliminate the half before he is whole again."  He teased.  Flipping out of the way as Kisame whirled around and swung his sword at him.

"Itachi don't!"  Sakura cried.

"I'm fine Sakura.  Go inside."   Itachi's voice was calm. He looked back at her for a moment.  He saw the hurt in her eyes and he felt a flicker of guilt.  He didn't want to cause her stress but he couldn't sit back either.  His eyes flicked back to the masked man.  

"Very interesting."  The man's eyes fell on Sakura.  In that brief moment he was able to see the love in her eyes for Itachi and the love reflected back in Itachi's.  "Very.  Interesting."  He said again.  He melted through Itachi and appeared behind Sakura.  He grasped her arm.

"Let her go."  Shisui growled.  Itachi stood calm.  

"Very stupid Obito."  Itachi smirked.  Itachi's body turned into thousands of crows.  Sakura watched the crows swirl over top of them and dive bomb, missing her but connecting with the man grasping her.  Itachi appeared behind the man, named Obito, and stabbed the arm holding Sakura with a kunai.  He howled in pain as blood splattered both Sakura and him as he released her.  He side stepped and Itachi stayed on him.  Itachi kept throwing punches at him.  The crows kept dive bombing.  Itachi maneuvered himself to be between Sakura and Obito.  Shisui appeared beside Sakura and picked her up.  He dashed into the trees and put her down gently.

"Stay here."  He ordered.  He jumped down to join Itachi.  The masked man, clearly annoyed with not having his whole vision ripped his mask off.  Sakura noted he had one sharigan and a purple eye like the one Pein had.  His face was badly scarred on one side.  His hair was the same color as Shisui's, not quite as dark as Sasuke's and Itachi's but he was still obviously an Uchiha.    Sakura's breath hitched.  This was bad.  His hands were weaving seals.  Sakura saw him take a deep breath, she knew what was to come.  Flames shot from his mouth in the direction of Itachi.  Itachi easily leaped out of the way and weaved his own signs and shot flames right back.  The heat from the flames warring hit her face.  Shisui jumped down next to Itachi.  "Kisame. Stay with her."  Kisame nodded and jumped up in the tree next to her.

Obito started running at Itachi.  Throwing punches and kicks so violently and quickly Sakura was having trouble figuring out where one hit ended another one began.  Itachi was smoothly blocking every hit and he ducked in time for Shisui to flip over him and land a kick across Obito's jaw.  The blood from Obito's previous wound still painting the battlefield.  Crimson liquid leaked from the corner of his mouth where Shisui had connected.  He spat and flipped back wards.  Genjutsu wouldn't work on any of them so none of them tried.  It was a clash of fists and kicks.  Shisui and Itachi side by side moved like water, each reading each other's thoughts without a word.  Obito kept right up with them taking occasional hits but never actually taking any real damage.  Sometimes the hits would pass right through his body, other times they would both attack together and one would land a good strike.  Obito started laughing.

"You both are careless."  Itachi's breath left him.  He whirled around to see Obito appear again behind Sakura and just as fast as he appeared he disappeared again.  It wasn't until Sakura fell forward and her white T shirt started to become crimson they realized Obito had slipped a Kunai in her side.  Kisame was able to catch her before she tumbled out of the tree.  Itachi so distracted by Sakura falling didn't see when Obito appeared behind him again until Shisui had yanked him out of the way.  Barely missing Itachi but cutting Shisui as his arm pulled back.  

Itachi let out an inhuman growl.  "Susanoo."  He knew he shouldn't but seeing her hurt set something a blaze inside him he couldn't describe.  The normally calm Itachi had snapped.  Anger boiled through his veins in a way he had never felt before.  He realized he had never felt true anger, not like this.  It was coursing through him like a demon and he wanted blood, and he wanted it now.  Itachi was enveloped in an orange armored demon that held a blade.  

"Tut Tut Itachi.  Don't use too much Chakra now."  Obito grinned. 

"Itachi he wants you tired.  Think!"  Shisui begged.  "Damn it."  He growled.  "Susanoo."  Shisui was enveloped in a green demon much like Itachi's.  

"Now that's just not fair boys.  Well then.... until next time."  Obito's body started swirling around in a vortex before disappearing completely.  Itachi immediately lost control of his Susanoo collapsing from overuse of his chakra.  Shisui cursed and dropped his Susanoo and went to Itachi's side.  

"Sakura."  Itachi murmured.  

"She'll be okay.  She's a medic remember?"  Shisui looked down at him.  

Kisame jumped down with the bloodied woman in his arms.  

"It's not safe here in any more."  Shisui said.  Kisame nodded.  Shisui dashed inside and grabbed Itachi's medicine.  He steadied Itachi with his own body and they left the place that had been home for two months.  

* * *

 

Naruto stood with snow crunched under his feet in front of the Raikage.

"Sasuke is trash!"  The Raikage's voice was harsh.

Naruto clenched his jaw.  "Sasuke is....  You have to understand he's my best friend..... he's important to me."  His voice cracked.

The Raikage studied the hero of Kohona.  He crossed his arms and glared.  "If he is important to you then you are a fool.  Sasuke is poison to this world.  His very existence breaths chaos.  He is lost to darkness.  Let him go!"   

Naruto clenched his fist, Kakashi was afraid he was going to fight, but instead...

Naruto fell to his knees.

"Please.  Please don't kill him.   I.... I will take his punishment."  The Raikage looked at the man.

"You beg for the pardon of a criminal and yet, you are regarded as hero.  I will not pardon Sasuke Uchiha.  Now get up boy!  Forget about him."  Naruto punched the ground.

* * *

* * *

 

"I'll get revenge for you brother."   Sasuke spoke to the air as his eyes landed on Danzo.  Every inch of him wanted to attack right then, but he knew patience was best so he melted back in to the darkness that welcomed him like an old friend.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi feels a glimpse of happiness and Naruto is unknowingly about to walk in to a whole world of shi, well you get the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

If the Raikage wouldn't listen to him, Naruto was prepared to bring before all the Kage and plead his case.  With a renewed determination he made his way to the five Kage summit.

"This is a terrible idea."  Muttered Kiba as they walked.

"I don't care."  Naruto growled, "I have to try."  

"The only one who is going to listen to is Gaara."  Kiba retorted.  "Fuck Uchiha.  Let's go home!"  

Naruto whirled around and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his vest and lifted him off the ground.  "Say one more word, and I'll fucking kill you."  Naruto's blue eyes had turned red.  Yamato was already in motion enacting the seal to contain Naruto's rage.  Kiba held his hands up.

"Easy killer."  Kiba knew Naruto would never hurt him, well not enough to kill him, but he knew when to shut up.  Naruto stared at him a moment longer before releasing him.  Sai had put his hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

"Kiba, I need you and Yamato to do something for me..."  Kakashi's eyes were hard.  He felt something.  Sasuke.  He was there, things were going to get ugly.

* * *

 

The three men and injured woman checked in to a an inn just outside of Suna.  It was completely run down.  The paint was chipping, it was off the beaten path, therefore it was perfect to hide in.

"Can I help you?"  A shady looking man met Shisui's eyes as he walked through the creaking door.

"One room, for four people."  Shisui answered.

"Cash first."  The man held out his hand.

Shisui dumped a pile of money in his hand, "this is for our privacy."  Shisui eyed the man.  A greedy glint appeared over the man's eyes who nodded.  He handed them an old room key.

"Top floor.  Last room on the left."  He sneered.  Shisui thanked him and went to meet the others.  The hallway walls were a sick yellow and the paint peeled back to reveal slightly water damaged walls.  The room had two rickety beds with musty green blankets on them.  There was a very sketchy washroom and one lamp.  That was it.  It was perfect.  

Shisui sent an update to Tsunade and Kakashi, then they laid Sakura down on the bed.  Itachi stayed glued to her side gripping her hand.  Sakura had assured him she was okay, she just needed to rest.  As soon as she had regained consciousness  she had started healing the wound.  Obito hadn't hit any major organs so other than hurting like hell, she was fine.  Itachi still clung to her.  When her eyes first fluttered open he had kissed her, once, twice, three times.  He kissed her nose, kissed her cheeks, kissed her eyes and hugged her softly.  Kisame pretended to get sick over the cute display while Shisui whistled.  Itachi wasn't even embarrassed her just kept kissing her.  

"Sakura.... I do.  It's not I think.  It's I do.  I do love you."  He murmured softly into her hair.  She was the only one that heard him.  She turned her face and looked at him, and he looked back at her with nothing but pure adoration and love.  Tears trickled out of her eyes and she grabbed him by his hair and kissed him hard.  Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he groaned and starting massaging her pink muscle with his own.  He didn't move his hands to touch her knowing she was still sore.  She poured every ounce of emotion in to the kiss that she could.  She wasn't ready to say it, but she felt it.  She knew she loved him, and she hoped that for now this kiss would tell him what she couldn't say.  She wrapped her arms around him and he felt her heart thundering in her chest.  She didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever.  She was madly, deeply, unshakably, in love with Itachi Uchiha.  

Kisame cleared his throat when things in the room got so heated he could feel the sexual tension.  Itachi released Sakura's lips and rested his forehead against hers.  "You don't have to say it yet.  I'll be patient."  She looked at him with appreciation and hugged him one last time before releasing him.  Finally seperated from one another Itachi shifted so that he was behind Sakura and let her lay back on him.  He spread his legs on either side of her and she settled in to his lap.  She she was comfortable he pulled the blanket up over them, knowing she had never put on pants or underwear before all the chaos, hiding her creamy thighs from the stare of the two men with them.  

"So, what now?"  Kisame asked.  

"We wait.  Tsunade was just waiting for Itachi to be well enough to travel.  Now that we have no choice but to travel as soon as she gives us the all clear we go home."  Shisui answered.

"Home.  What about me?"  Kisame knew the deeds he had done, he would never be able to live the life of a free man.

"Tsunade is prepared to ask for  your pardon, and if you agree, make you an Anbu in Kohona."  Shisui answered matter of factly.

"Bull shit."  He growled.

"No bull shit.  She wants to make things right for Itachi.  You happen to be important to him.  Kohona has taken everything from him, she wants to try to give it all back."  Shisui answered.  Itachi stiffened when he heard Shisui's words.  Sakura snuggled back in to him trying to comfort him.

"If you are offered, will you come?"  Itachi asked Kisame.  He knew Kisame didn't play well with others.  Kisame hated authority, Kisame didn't do villages, or family... but he was Itachi's family.  Itachi wouldn't feel right without him.

Kisame locked eyes with Itachi.  "If I am offered, Itachi, I'm going where ever you are."  Itachi relaxed.  That was all he needed to hear.  Everything seemed so surreal.   He had gone from having no one except a brother who hated him, to having his loyal best friend, his once lost cousin back, and a woman who loved him.  Fate was a funny thing.  He had been ready to die.  He was welcoming it with open arms, but death wouldn't let him have peace, and for the first time in two months, he was truly happy it hadn't.  

* * *

 

Sasuke had easily dropped the gaurds that were in front of the summit doors.  He and his team had infiltrated the inside and were simply waiting to strike.  He was ready.  So ready.  That was until....

Naruto?  Why was Naruto there?  Why is Kakashi with him?  And why was his replacement walking so closely to Naruto?  Anger boiled inside him.  Naruto was always getting in his way.  Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.  

"What now?"  Jugo whispered.

"Nothing has changed."  Sasuke whispered back through clenched teeth.  He knew it was a lie.  Everything had just changed.  What the hell was he going to do if Naruto tried to stop him?  He had to prepare himself to kill him.  Naruto.


	14. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light sexual content. Tension builder. Semi graphic imagery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"The cabin is empty."  Sai pointed out.  

"I can see that fool.  Their scent is still strong, they must have left recently.  I'll be able to pick it up and find them again."  Kiba growled.  He inhaled sharply.  "This way."  He took off in the direction of Suna.  Sai directly behind them.

"Do you think Sakura will be happy to see us?"  Sai inquired.

"How should I know?  Kakashi was clear we needed to bring her to the Land of Iron and fast."  Kiba was annoyed.  Sai was weird as hell, he didn't know him very well and yet now they were on a mission to get Sakura, and her mysterious partners.... and bring them to the Land of Iron.  Kakashi was too cryptic when they sent them away.  Kiba could sense something was about to happen but he didn't know what.  How did he get drug in to this team 7 bullshit.

* * *

Sakura laid curled up against Itachi.  Shisui snored in the other bed next to them, and Kisame, who refusted to stay in the same bed as another man was laid on the floor in between the two beds with a sheet wrapped around him.  She was anxious about going home.  There would be questions to answer.  Naruto would likely feel the same way she did at first when he sees her appear with Itachi and Kisame in tow.  How would she explain that past two months?  She knew Kakashi would help her answer all the questions but it still made her nervous.  How would she explain that she was in love with Itachi?  That question would surely be asked.  Naruto would be able to tell right away, even if she never touched Itachi in front of him, he would know.    Her thoughts were quieted when she felt Itachi rub against her.  She stared up at his face, she didn't care.  She would answer all the questions.  She would take the anger it was sure to stir, she would even abandon that damn village for the man in her arms.  Luckily he wasn't asking her to, but she would.  Naruto would come around.  He would likely be happy for her, eventually.  

"Hey, are you okay?"  Itachi whispered against her head as he kissed her softly.

"I'm perfect."  She smiled against his chest.  Shisui snored loudly and rolled over.

"Did his snoring wake you?"  He smirked.  

"No."  She chuckled.  "Naruto's is way worse than his."  She giggled.  Then her eyes grew a little sad.

"You miss him?"  Itachi wasn't accusing her of anything, the question was soft.

"Yes."  He was her best friend, how could she not.

"You'll see him soon.  Do you miss my brother?"  Itachi lifted her chin to look in her eyes.  She knew what he was asking.  He wanted to know if her heart was somewhere else.  

"Yes."  She admitted.  "But, not like you think.  I stopped feeling like that for him before I ever came to help you.   When he."  She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"When he tried to hurt Naruto."  Itachi answered for her.

"He has changed Itachi.  I don't know if he will ever be the same."  There was a sadness in her eyes.   

"Naruto will save him."  Itachi sounded so confident.  She loved that about him.  He was always calm.  He was always thinking 10 steps ahead.  He always had a plan, and he trusted Naruto implicitly.  He must see something in that blond idiot that she didn't.  She was so thankful for him, thankful to Tsundae for sending her to him, thankful that he had let her in.  She had to show him her appreciation so she leaned down and slipped her tongue out.  She ran it slowly along his collar bone and bit down softly when she reached his shoulder.

"Sakura."  His voice held a small warning to it.  She infused chakra into her hands and held him down.  He stared at her but his calm face gave no hint as to what was going on in his head.  When she was satisfied he wouldn't moved she kissed his neck softly.  Letting her tongue slip out to taste his smooth skin.  She nipped him softly before sucking the skin where his neck met his shoulder.  His jaw tightened and he ran his hands softly along her spine.  "Sakura?"  This time her name came out as more of a question.

"Shhhh."  She whispered along his skin.  

"We can't.... they are literally right there."  He moaned as she licked down his chest and let her tongue tease his nipple.

"We won't.  Just control yourself."  She murmured before she bit down lightly.  He hissed.  She rolled her tongue along it teasing him slowly.  He gripped her ass hard.  She rewarded him with another light nibble.  She kissed up his chest, along his neck and then took his lips with hers.  Itachi kissed her back slowly, she loved how he could make her legs weak with just a flick of his tongue across her lips.  She rubbed his chest, his stomach, and before he could realize where her hand was going she had already wrapped it around him.  

"Sakura...."  He warned again.  She stroked him softly at first, her jade eyes locked on his face.  He bit his full lips and fought back a groan.  The tip of her thumb rubbed across his tip, she wiped his essences that had leaked out and used it to moisten her grip.  Sakura adjusted the pressure, gripping him harder and picking up her strokes just to slow them down again.  He squeezed her hard again.  "What are you doing?"  His voice was low, but he had a hint of growl in it.  Her only response was to kiss his neck again, pressing her body against his as she continued to stroke him.    She infused chakra into her hand, which brought a whole new feeling to her strokes.  His breathing became erratic.  The chakra extended from the head of his penis, through his shaft, and cupped his testicles making it feel like Sakura was touching every part of him at once.  She could tell his vision was gone.  "Sakura, I'm going to make a very big mess."  He growled this time.  She took the hint, but instead of stopping she ripped the covers off of him and dropped her head over his shaft.  Licking him one and then shoving him all the way into her mouth.  She hummed and dropped her hand to continue torturing his testicles. "Fuck."  He couldn't hold it in anymore and he exploded.  She slurped it all up and sucked him until he was too sensitive.  He grabbed her and hauled her up, a dangerous look in his eyes.  

"Hey Shisui, I think we need some dinner."  Sakura called over to him. 

"Ugh, okay."  Shisui sat up sleepily.  Sakura shot Itachi a triumphant look.  

"I'm going to take a shower."  She smirked one more time before sliding out of the bed.  Itachi glared at her before falling back on the bed.

"You okay?"  Shisui looked over at a ruffled Itachi.

"Peachy." Was his only response.  

Sakura giggled and was about to close the bathroom door when their was a knock on their room door.  Kisame shot up right away and both Uchiha were on their feet.  

"Bad guys wouldn't knock boys."  She said trying to calm them down.

"We did."  Itachi reminded her.  She hated that he still thought of himself that way, but he was right.  They did.  She held her breath and opened the door.

"Hello Sakura."  She gasped.

"Sai."

* * *

 

Sasuke was growing impatient.  The need for revenge was consuming him.  Danzo had to pay.  Kohona had to pay.  He knew patience was key, but he was itching for blood.  Two more days and he would attack.  Two more days and he would be back to full chakra control after his run in with the eight tails.  Two more days.  He wasn't a patient man, but knowing at the end of it he would be able to bath in Danzo's blood, he could be patient just once.  His body craved the feel of Danzo's warm blood spilling across his hands.  Yes.  He could wait just a little longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke masked his chakra and to as close as he could dare to his old team.

"Kiba, I need you and Yamato do something for me."  Kakashi had said.

The dog boy was immediately all ears.  "What?"

"I need you to take Sai and go to this location.  I need you to get Sakura AND her traveling companions and bring them back.  Don't ask questions, just go.  Yamato, I need you to go back to Kohona and see if Tsunade is awake yet, if she isn't tell Shizune that we had to act earlier than anticipated.  I can't send a scroll now that would be too dangerous."  Yamato nodded in understanding and took off immediately.  

"I need to at least fill my water for Akumaru."  Kiba muttered.

"Fill it and go."  Kakashi ordered.   _Sasuke is trying to hide from us.  This can't be good.  He's too angry about something to completely mask his presence.  He's not alone either._  Kakashi's uncovered eye flickered over in the direction Sasuke was hiding but then he turned his attention to Naruto.  "You and I are going to rest and request an audiance with Kage once they have all arrived."  He gave Naruto that winning eye crinkle for a smile.  Naruto just nodded.  

Sasuke watched as his replacement and Kiba left to go find Sakura.  TWO more days.  

* * *

 

"Sai."  Sakura gasped.  

"Hi ugly."  He smiled.  He reached out and grabbed her wrist.  "I need you to come with me."  Before she could even protest Shisui and Itachi appeared in front of her with their arms crossed.  The two Uchiha glared at the new comer, sharingans activated.  

"It's okay guys, this is my team mate.  He's Sasuke's replacement."  She put her hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"He would do well to remember not to put his hands on you."  Itachi muttered but uncrossed his arms.  Kiba who had stayed unnoticed and silent finally began to spiral out of control.

"Itachi Uchiha?  You're traveling companion is Itachi fucking Uchiha!"  Kiba's head hurt.  His eyes flickered over the other Uchiha standing there and he raked his memory.  His eyes flickered as he remember one Uchiha who was even greater than Itachi, but he was supposed to dead.  Kiba was young when it happened, but he remembered his name.  "And Shisui Uchiha?"  Shisui's name came out as a whisper.  Kisame who had heard all the ruckess finally appeared behind Sakura.  When Kiba laid eyes on Kisame his face turned red.  "The Akatsuki? You have been shacked up for two months with the people who want to kill Naruto?"  His voice had turned in to a raging growl.

"I'm sure Sakura has good reasons."  Sai intervened.  "Sakura, I need you and your friends to come with me."  He repeated.

"Did Tsunade send you?"  Her jade eyes studied Sai, not even daring to make eye contact with Kiba.  She knew how some would react, she was ready for it but seeing the accusations on his face hurt.  Is that how Itachi felt when she acted the same way?  Her heart sunk.  This is what Itachi had dealt with since he Kohona used him as a weapon.  She had the sudden urge to hug him, so she did.  She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his back.  Kiba literally barked.

"What THE FUCK?"  

"Hold your tongue Inuzuka.  Or I will help  you hold it."  Shisui glared at him.  Sakura realizing it was time to play moderator slid in between the Kohona shinobi and the Uchihas.

"Kiba, everything we knew... well we didn't know a damn thing.  I will explain it later.  Right now it seems like you two have something important to take care of.  Let's do that instead of squabble."  Her voice was gentle and calm, despite the urge to pummel him in to a pulp for staring at Itachi and Kisame that way.  Kiba didn't seem to disturbed by Shisui, then again Shisui wasn't in the bingo book as a criminal.

A low growl escaped his mouth.  "Fine."  

"Good now come on ugly."  Sai smiled that sickeningly sweet smile and turned with confidence that she would follow.

"You also would do well not to speak to her like that.'   Itachi warned again.  Sakura giggled.  

"That's just Sai.  Don't mind him.  He is former ROOT."  She immediately regretted saying that when Itachi froze.

"ROOT?  As in controlled by Danzo?"  

"He is no longer apart of the organization, his loyalty does not lie there anymore."  Sakura was begging him to trust her without words.  He relaxed and nodded.  

"Let's go."  Itachi finally said.  Kisame had already grabbed all their belongings and pushed out of the room.  He tossed Sakura a pair of pants and a cloak.

"May want to put those on Pinky."  He smirked.

She turned red and immediately slipped them on.  Once they had returned the room key to the shadey man up front they departed.  The urgency in which Sai was moving in told Sakura that something was happening.

"Sai this isn't the way to the village."  She called out to him.

"We aren't going to the village.  We are going to the Land of Iron."  He responded.  "Kakashi has asked me to take you to him and Naruto.  That is where they are."  The kept running through the darkness.  The sound of the dirt being crushed by their feet was all that could be heard beside occasional grunts and pants as they ran.  Sai offered no further explanation, and Sakura didn't bother to ask.  She knew if Kakashi had summoned her, he already knew, and he had a good reason.  Her heart fluttered with nervousness and excitement to see them again.  Itachi, Shisui, and Kisame had created a formation around Sakura as they ran.  Shisui on her left close enough to reach out and grab her if he needed, and Itachi on her right, in much the same way.  Kisame stayed less than a foot behind her completely boxing her in.  Sai and Kiba had point, Itachi had used that to his advantage and kept his pace so that they created a perfect shield for her.  It didn't go unnoticed, but she couldn't help but feel happy and annoyed.  She could take care of herself, but his concern was sweet.  

Itachi shot a sideways glance at Sakura, trying to decipher her thoughts.  "Are you ready to see them?"  He finally whispered in a hushed tone.

"I'm ready to bring you home."  Was her only answer.  The air was growing increasingly colder as they ran indicating they were rapidly approaching the Land of Iron.  She felt like her stomach was in her throat.  She hoped Naruto didn't react like Kiba did because she would like pummel him, or cry.  She didn't know which.  Then again, once Naruto knew that means they can take Itachi and go after Sasuke.  They could bring them both home.  A smile broke out on her face.  

* * *

Naruto laid on the bed of his room.  It was even cold in here.  The walls were stone gray.  There was a small desk, a large window, and the bed that he lay on.  He tried to get some sleep but the inner turmoil of knowing there was a price on Sasuke's head wouldn't allow sleep take him.  He has spent years chasing after his best friend, he couldn't just sit back and let him die.  The familiar grip of depression snuck back in to Naruto's heart and grabbed on like a snake does it's prey.  Naruto closed his eyes.  Sasuke.

 


	16. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus more on Sasuke and Naruto. Some cannon but mostly crack. My twist on the summit and Sasuke's spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Sasuke had been waiting.  Watching every move Danzo made.  He could feel the familiar itch of vengeance.  It coursed through his veins like an addict. It left him shaking with need, hungry for blood, consuming his every moment until his vision tunneled and he only had one thing in sight.  Danzo.  Danzo.  The name made his mouth dry, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.  He was done waiting.  Today he was going to act.  All the Kage had arrived and where ushered into a large room.  The Raikage looked flustered by something and Sasuke was shocked to see Gaara walk in wearing Kazekage robes.  Interesting.

He would bide his time just a little longer.  He settled into the darkness he was consumed by and waited.  The proceedings began and they all immediately started arguing about how to handle the upcoming war.  Some of the Kage were prepared to hand over the last two tailed beast vessels to the enemy, the Raikage fought for B, Gaara fought for Naruto.  Interesting.  Gaara was fighting harder for Sasuke's blond friend than Danzo himself.  Anger surged more, how dare he!  Gaara slammed his hands down,

"Naruto Uzamaki is a hero!  He saved me from death, he saved all of Kohona how can you speak so carelessly about his life?"  His normally emotionless eyes alight with fire.

"Sacrifices must be made."  An old man grumbled and sat back. 

"Not that sacrifice.  I would go to eat a thousand times for him."  Gaara retired a quiet hush fell over the Kage.

"I agree.  Handing over the tailed beasts will not avoid war.  War is coming.  We must form this alliance." The Raikage's harsh tone hushed the room again.

"Who will lead?"  Another question that was met with silence.

The old Samuri finally spoke for the first time.  

"I think the Hokage should lead."  His voice was calm.  

"What?!"  Everyone except Gaara and Danzo reacted.

"Well, they have the nine tails in their possession, they have the most resources right now.  It just makes sense."

It seemed like all were going prepared to agree, when Sasuke felt the unmistakable pull of the Sharingan.  That snake was manipulating the meeting.  Using his deceased families prowess.  He had had enough.  He went to move and then.... he froze.

"I need a word."  The familiar voice floated through the air and hit him like a punch in the gut.  Naruto had burst through the door.  

"Naruto Uzamaki.  Who gave you permission to interrupt."  Danzo snapped.  Sasuke's teeth were on edge, his head felt fuzzy. What now? What now?

"The Kazekage."  Gaara's monotone voice ripped through the silence.  Naruto's eyes flashed in appreciation. Sasuke knew right away Gaara and Naruto had not even spoken prior to that moment but Gaara had jumped in to provide aid none the less.  What had happened between those two beasts?  Sasuke was intrigued.

"He is not a sand shinobi!  You have no right to grant him anything."  Danzo snapped.  Gaara leaned back and pinched his nose, apparently trying not to lose his temper.

"He is a shinobi of the alliance.  I can grant him whatever permission I wish."  His voice was low and laced with an unspoken warning.  Danzo snapped his mouth shut and did not protest.  "Proceed Naruto."  Gaara glanced at Naruto.  Naruto shot that winning smile at Gaara.

"I am here on behalf of Sasuke Uchiha."  Whispers immediately erupted.  Sasuke felt his blood run cold.  He was there for him? Why?  "Please, let me explain. " Kakashi moved next to Naruto, "Recently,  an order had been past down to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha.  I am here to ask you to reconsider."  Sasuke felt like the air had left his lungs. "I.... I never had a family.  I was alone.  No one cared.  When I met Sasuke... I hated him.  But then we got put on team 7 together.  He was alone like me.  I tried to hate him but I couldnt.  He saved me on our first mission.  He couldn't give me a reason why.  Then he saved Sakura.  He still couldn't give a reason.  Then he smiled.  Really smiled.  He laughed and we became a family.  He was lost and broken, I was just as broken but with him things started to make sense. I had someone to push me to get stronger.  Push me forward.  Someone to beat.  Then he left.  That reason just got greater.  I had to get stronger to bring him back.   I have failed.  I have failed twice.  My dream used to be to become Hokage, I can't become Hokage if I can't save him.  I'm asking for one more chance.  Spare him.  He is not the monster he has become.  Please."  Naruto bowed in front of the Kage.  

The room was quiet.  Sasuke didn't know what to think so.... he just moved.

He jumped down out of the darkness and before he made it all the way to Danzo, Kakashi was there.  The rest of Sasuke's team dropped down around the Kage.  Naruto froze for just a moment in shock.

"Sas...." Sasuke stared at him with that cold smirk plastered on his face.  

"Dobe." He shook his head and moved at Kakashi.  The other Kage were on their feet ready to fight.  Gaara grabbed Naruto and pushed him out of the way when Jugo made a move to attack him.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed.  The words ripped through his lungs and pieces of his soul lingered on them.  

"Naruto calm down."  Kakashi tried to keep Naruto in check but the chakra cloak was already forming.  In a movement so fast Naruto was there between Kakashi and Sasuke.  

"Stay out of my fucking way!" Sasuke warned.  He body flickered behind Danzo and ripped off the bandages.  "Show everyone those stolen sharigans.  My family's legacy."  Danzo sneered and flipped out of the way.  Naruto stared at Danzo.  It was true he had a sharigan in his eye that he kept covered, but not just there, he had sharigans up his entire arm like a sick tattoo, but it wasn't ink.  It was real.  

"Naruto, we have to stop him.  He's about to kill the acting Hokage.  We won't be able to save him if he does."  Kakashi'a voice hit Naruto's ears and something in him clicked.  The cloak disappeared and he was back in Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, think!"  Naruto growled.

"I have thought!  I have done nothing but think, think about what a joke Kohona is.  Comrades."  He spit on the dirt. "Nothing but lies and cover ups!  There is a darkness there, own that rivals my own.  I will wipe it from the earth."  Sasuke's voice and movements were manic.  He slipped out of Naruto's grasp and followed a retreating Danzo.  The other Kage were subduing Suigetsu and Jugo.  The Mizukage was trailing Karin.  It was pure chaos.

Sasuke used Amatersu and set the entire building ablaze.  Black flames engulfed the ceiling.

"We have to get out.  Those flames won't stop."  Kakashi yelled.  Gaara understood he encircled everyone in his sand and ushered them all out to safety.  Just in time to see Sasuke slit Danzo's throat.  Blood sprayed all around them.  Sasuke gripped his hair and ripped out the stolen sharigan, and then all the rest.

"Sasuke what have you done?"  Naruto's voice broke.  Sasuke just laughed.  Laughed uncontrollably, like every shred of humanity in him had stopped exsisting.  Naruto didn't know how to react so....

he lunged at him.  His fist met Sasuke's face and he went flying.  Sasuke just laughed harder and launched back at him.  He swung his leg around in attempt to kick Naruto, Naruto ducked under the leg and grabbed him.  He spun around still holding on to Sasuke's leg and sent him flying.  Sasuke spun through the air and before Naruto could process it flames were shooting out of Sasuke's mouth towards him.  His cloak caught fire.  Naruto ripped it off and screamed.  The chakra cloak started taking hold and he already had two tails.

"Always relying on that damn fox.  You can't beat me alone."  Sasuke smirked sending shurikens at him.  The tails knocked them away.  "Just give up and let me kill you!"

"If I die I am bringing you with me you bastard!"  Naruto lunged forward again grasping a hold of Sasuke's collar.  

"Chidori."  Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and lighting shot through him.  Naruto screamed in pain and dropped him.  Sasuke spun and connected his foot to Naruto's face sending Naruto tumbling on to the ground.  Sasuke climbed on top of him.

"Good-bye Naruto."  He smirked.  

"Sasuke STOP!"  Sakura's voice rang out in the distance.  He looked up and saw her.  Then he froze.  He saw....

"Itachi?"  Naruto punched him hard and then everything went black.

 

 

* * *

"Lady Tsundae is awake!"  Shizune squealed running frantically around telling any one who would listen.  The Hokage had awoken.  Danzo's power ceased to exsist...

 


	17. Almost a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is finally home, Sakura welcomes him in to her home and into her... .well... SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sasuke woke up in darkness.  His head pounded, he wasn't sure if it was from an injury or if it was from madness.  He groaned loudly as he sat up noting the distinctive chill in the air.  He blinked his eyes rapidly adjusting to the light and quickly took in his surroundings.  The walls were made of stone.  There was one barred window that was at least 20 feet above him and no more than 6in by 6in allowing the tiniest bit of light into the stone room.  The room itself was also small, 12 ft by 12 ft.  There was a concrete bed, that he was currently sitting on, with a very thin mattresses and he had on... chakra cuffs.  Sasuke was being held prisoner.  He slid his feet on to the cold concrete floor tried to remember.  He started rapidly recalling the day before.  He had killed Danzo.  He smirked at that thought.  He had fought with Naruto and almost killed him until... Sakura came.  He scowled for a moment.  Sakura wouldn't have been able to distract him alone.... then it clicked.  Itachi.  Itachi was with her.  How?  Why?  He had noticed two other shinobi with her, but didn't take in who they were, he had only seen Itachi.  He wanted answers.   He wanted them now.  A scream ripped through him and echoed around the stone room but there was no one there to hear him.   

* * *

 

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Itachi, Shisui and Kisame stood in front of Tsunade.  Naruto looked worse for wear, completely confused about what the hell was transpiring and sickened by Sasuke once again, trying to kill him.  His eyes were darker than usual, his face held no smile, he was just completely lost.  The image of Sasuke's face as he had killed Danzo played in his mind over and over again.   The cold smile, the eyes ablaze with a satisfaction one should never get from taking a lift, and the sinister laugh, it plauged him anytime he shut his eyes.  Finally, when he picked his face up and really looked at Sakura he thought he would feel comfort.  She was home, she was safe and she was happy, but instead he felt a harsh jab of betrayal when he saw the way she looked at Itachi.  Something had happened there and as much as he wanted to believe it hadn't changed who Sakura was, he could see she was different now.

"I have called you all here today to go over some things.  Things that will not leave this room.  I will allow questions ONCE I am done speaking, once we dismiss we will not be discussing it further.  Am I clear?"  Tsunade's eyes were tired, she hadn't quite recovered from the attack on Kohona yet, but she was ready to move some bigger puzzle pieces around.  Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sakura nodded in agreement.  Itachi, Shisui, and Kisame didn't make any movement they just stood stark still.  Naruto, well, Naruto did what Naruto does best.

"I don't understand why they are here Granny!"  He exploded pointing at the three new comers.  "He is a murderer."  He glared at Itachi, "He wants to kill ME!"  He looked at Kisame with a fierce daring look, "and he.... well.... he should be dead... I guess.   I don't know."   He dropped his hand and turned his face to the ground looking defeated.

"Are you done?"  Tsundae's voice had a harsh bite to it.   Naruto nodded weakly.  "Good, now then.  As of today, Itachi Uchiha is a reinstated Kohona shinobi, he will serve with the Anbu under my direct control as will Kisame.  Yamato will be their captain, Shisui will round out the squad.  They will report directly to me and no one other than the people in this room will know the identies of the three men."  She shot a glare at Naruto who was about to open his mouth again but was elbowed by Sakura.  "Itachi will not be able to be assigned missions until Sakura is done fully healing his eyes, therefore, this team will be granted one week of leave before they are active.  Itachi will stay with Sakura so she can fix his eyes.  Kisame and Shisui will stay with Yamato."  She sat back.  "You may speak Naruto."  

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW HIM TO JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE AND TAKE HIS LIFE BACK!  THE LIFE HE TOOK FROM ALL THE OTHER UCHIHA?  HE DENIED SASUKE ANY CHANCE OF A NORMAL LIFE, AND YOU....."  his eyes flashed red.  "YOU ARE JUST GOING TO GIVE IT TO HIM ON A SILVER PLATTER BECAUSE HE ALMOST DIED?"  Naruto was fuming.  The anger was evident before his eyes turned in to the foxes but it was dangerous now.  "EXPLAIN!"

Everyone fell quiet.  Kakashi had already known the answer so he just stayed stiff.  Sai was intrigued to learn the answer as well, Yamato was having trouble keeping up and Sakura, she just looked sick.  Tsunade took a long drink of sake.  She placed it on the desk in front of her and rubbed her eyes.  Her chair squeaked as she sat back, and a long breath escaped her lungs.  "Naruto.  I know this is hard.  Now that I have let you have your rant I hope you are ready to listen."  Her voice was soothing and calm.  Naruto's anger seemed to calm some as his eyes melted back in to deep pools of blue.  He just nodded and leaned back against the wall.  "We all know what Itachi has done.  He did in fact slaughter all but one, well two I guess, of the remaining Uchiha.  He acted alone and has the blood of his entire family on his hands.  That being said, he has paid for his crime.  He lost his brother, his family, his dreams, and almost his life.  Itachi did not act on his own free will.  Itachi acted for Kohona."  Itachi stared at the floor, his face impassive.  Sakura wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, but she knew it wasn't the time.  Tsundae looked around the room at the many faces who were hanging on her words.  "The Uchiha were planning a coupe to over throw the Hokage and entire Kohona government to start a civil war.  Various plans were discussed to try to stop the war peacefully but... when Danzo took the last remaming hope of peaceful change away,"  her eyes fell on Shisui who stiffened, "Itachi took the matter on to his own shoulders.  His options were to do nothing and let war errupt, or.... eliminate the threat.  He eliminated the threat under the premise that Sasuke remain unharmed and protected.  He agreed to be named a criminal and joined the Akutaski to keep tabs on Madara Uchiha.  He descreetly sent information to Kohona updating Danzo on any new moves and in return Danzo left Sasuke alone.  Itachi never had any intention of attacking you Naruto, or letting any of the other members attack you.  He did participate in some of the crimes committed by the orginazation so as to not arise suspicsion, but his loyalty to Kohona, and more so his brother, never wavered.  In short, Itachi Uchiha is not a criminal.  I plan on confronting the elders about and making sure all of Kohona learns the truth.  I had wanted to wait until Danzo pushed himself into a corner but since Sasuke now rendered that impossible, I plan on bringing the matter up at the next meeting when we discuss the upcoming war."  

Sai nodded as if everything made perfect sense.  He accepted it all right away.  He knew the depths of Danzo's darkness as did Yamato so this was very plausible.  He gave his awkward smile and extended a hand of greeting to Itachi.  Itachi quirked an eyebrow up at him but accepted the gesture and shook his hand.  Itachi gave a weak smile and bowed slightly.  Yamato took in his new team and grimaced.  He realized that he would have three of the most dangerous shinobi in Kohona, more than likely in all of the shinobi world, under his control, on top of trying to keep Naruto and his fox in check.  Kakashi was first to speak.

"Itachi.  I am sorry.  I.... I should have been paying more attention.  I could have helped you.  Fought for you.  I don't know... we were friends.  You were in my squad and I.... I failed you."  His face fell.  

"Kakashi, the burden was mine to bear.  Please do not apologize."  Itachi's voice came out cold, but Sakura heard the endearing undertone.  

"Naruto,"  Sakura reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.  He spun around on her.  

"Please.  Don't."  Sakura's eyes grew wide.  "I.... I understand now why.  Why he did it.  But, it doesn't change that he has driven Sasuke in to darkness.  My loyalty is to Sasuke, where is your's?"  He was accusing her of something.  She could feel it, and... he was right.  Her loyalty no longer lie with Sasuke.  She did still care for him.  She wanted him to be happy, but... not at the sake of Itachi's happiness, and now... she didn't care who Sasuke found happiness with she had found hers.

"My loyalty lies with.... you, Naruto.  It lies with you and Kakashi sensei.  You two will always have my loyalty."  Her voice was small.

"And Sasuke?  Does he not have your heart?"  Naruto growled.  Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"No."  Her voice was firm.  Shisui smirked.  Kakashi looked shocked as did Yamato.  Sai mouthed the word Good, and Itachi, froze.

"Where then.  Where is your heart?"  Naruto was shaking now.  Sakura bit her lip.  She scanned all the faces in the room who were watching her, waiting for her answer.

"With...."  She looked up at Itachi, "Him."  The entire room fell silent.  Naruto didn't move.  Sakura stared at her friend.  Tsundae spat her drink across the room, the only two people who didn't look completely shocked were Shisui who was now grinning from ear to ear, and Kisame who had the smallest hint of a smile on his blue lips.

Naruto couldn't deal with that right now so he turned his back on her.  "And what will happen to Sasuke?"  

"Sasuke..... will be evaluated.  If he not seen as a danger to Kohona, I will allow him to be released in to the care of you, Kakashi, and Sai.  He is lucky I woke up when I did making Danzo's power null, or he would have killed a Hokage and nothing I could do or say would change his fate."  Naruto's shoulders relaxed.  Sasuke didn't have a death sentence... yet.  

"May I leave?"  Naruto's voice was barely audible.

"You may."  Tsundae nodded in dismissal.  "If no one else has anything to say, every one may."  There were nervous glances around the room and then everyone bowed in respect and left.

* * *

* * *

Sakura led Itachi in to her tiny apartment.  It was as she left it tidy and warm.  Itachi took in the pictures on the wall, Sakura smiling with her family, then another of Sakura laughing with Kakashi, another of her with Naruto, then his eyes fell on a small on framed on a book case, team 7.  Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at one another while Sakura's smiling face brightened the picture.  "I like this one."  He said quietly.

"It's my favorite too."  She slid her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back.  He had wanted to keep exploring to learn more about her but the feel of her warmth against him made him not want to move.  She kissed him softly on his shoulder and released him.  "Come on."  She pulled him down her hall.  The hard wood that was in the foyer extended through out her home, she had white faux fur throw rugs under her coffee table and another under her dining room table.  She gray couch was sleek and modern and had pale pink throw pillows and a small pink blanket draped across the arm.  There was a small TV that didn't look like it got much use and not much else in her living room.  The kitchen could be seen from the living room and it was sleek but small.  She had very minimal counter space, but the counter she did have was dark black marble.  It may have been an old apartment but it had been renivated nicely.  He admired the wood work.  There were built in book cases and careful desgins carved in to them.  Cherry blossoms he noted.  They had to be custom.  She saw his eyes lingering on the carvings.

"Yamato.  He ummm.... helped me fix up the place when I got it. He made all my wood furniture including my bed."  She smiled.

"This is a lot of work to do for a student."  Itachi pointed out.  Sakura blushed.

"Well... to be honest."  Itachi was in front of her before she could finish, kissing her senseless.

"I do not care who came before me."  He kissed her hard again, "I only care that you do not need anyone after me."  He scooped her up in his arms and carried her in the direction he assumed must be her room.  He passed a bathroom on his left and didn't have time to take it in, then another room that didn't have anything other than a futon, then finally the room at the end of the hall smelled like her.  He toed the door open and laid her down gently on the bed.  The bed frame was just as beautiful as the book casings with cherry blossoms carved in it and tiny foxes.  The blanket was a heavy white duvet that crinkled under her body when he dropped her.  He attached his lips to hers and scooted her back.  She had already wrapped her hands in his hair and was on the verge of maddness.

He licked her lips slowly and prodded her mouth her his own tongue.  She shivered and sucked his muscle in to her mouth running her tongue along his.  He groaned against her and bit her bottom lip before sucking it in to his own mouth and then soothing the irritated skin with soft drags of his tongue.  She already had an ache between her thighs and he hadn't touched her yet.  Finally when the need for oxygen became too much to bear they broke apart.  

"Sakura...."  Itachi didn't meet her eyes, "Did you, mean what you said today."  He searched her face.  She scrunched her eyebrows trying to remember what he was talking about but his breath on her lips was far too distracting.  "Did you mean, what you said when you said your heart was.... with me?"  She couldn't help but pick up on the neediness in his tone.

"Yes.  Yes, I did Itachi.  It's true I loved your brother once but that was long ago.  I am not even sure I knew what love was then, but with you-"  He cut her off again.  This time his kisses were dizzying.  His hands were clawing at her clothes leaving her head spinning and her body on fire under his touch.  Itachi was normally so calm but right now he was frantic, hanging on her words, thriving on her touch, and it turned her on in ways she couldn't describe.  He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck line, swirling his tongue over her pulse before biting down hard enough to make her gasp.  When he got annoyed that her shirt would not get out of the way he ripped it and the bindings around her chest off, her breasts bounced free and her nipples instantly hardened in the cold night air.    She didn't have time to chastise him before he dove onto her chest suckling her breasts, tweaking her nipple between his fingers.  She wrapped her legs around his back and ground against his erection.

A groan escaped his mouth before she shoved her back on the mattress.  He continued his assault on her breasts, switching back and for between them, never leaving one without a mouth or a hand.  He seemed to notice she shook more when he used his teeth so he scraped them around her nipple and bit down before sucking her hard.  Sakura was feeling so hot she thought she might ignite in flames.  "Itachi.  Kami... Itachi...."  Her voice was breathy and low.  He was worshiping her body like it was the only temple he would ever need to pray at again.  He kissed down her stomach biting her hips bones when he approached.  He licked around her naval and peeled her pants off her hips as he went.  He moved so quickly she couldn't process, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dove between her thighs.  He kissed her thighs gently running his tongue along the place where her thighs met her pelvis.  She moaned and opened wider for him.  He started lapping at her licking every bit of nectar she offered him like a starving man eating his last meal.  He kissed her pearl softly before sucking it into his mouth and biting down softly.  She reached up and grabbed his hair pushing him deeper on her.  He chuckled when he felt her legs tense.  Then he moved her again.  Now she was literally sitting on his face.  He stared up at her with crimson eyes and she bit her lip suddenly self conscious.  

"You taste so good.  Now can you hold yourself up?  Can you keep your strength?"  His voice was alluring and dark.  She tried, she really did, but she he was licking her like that her legs began to quake.  He hooked his hands around her thighs and started grinding her over his tongue.  She threw her head back and braced her self against the wall.  From where he lay he could see her head thrown back in ecstasy as his tongue fucked her opening.  Her breasts poked out farther in the air, making them look incredibly appealing.  The way her back arched poked her ass out in a way that made his cock throb.  When he was confident she would keep riding his tongue he released her thighs and worked his way up her stomach, massaging her stomach and then latching on to her breasts.  When he pinched her nipples and swirled his tongue around her pearl she came unraveled.  She quaked on top of him and he let her ride it out.  Her body was glistening from sweat and he could see her muscles tensing as her body rocked from her orgasm.  He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, pushing her down his lap.  He kissed belly softly and then the valley between her breasts.  Before her hips met his he had pushed his pants down low enough on his hips to spring free.  She felt his erection smack against her soft skin and she moaned again.  She poked her ass back and fell on his cock wrapping her legs around his waist.  They sat together connected completely absorbed in one another.  He didn't move, he just took in her beauty.  The way her eyes glazed over with need, the way his name fell from those swollen pink lips, the way she shook when he touched her just right, the way she was his.  "I love you Sakura."  He felt her muscles tighten around him as he murmured the phrase against her shoulder, so he said it again.  "I love you Sakura."   He pushed into her deeper.  She threw her head back and clawed at his back.

He started painfully slow, picking her up slowly and then easing himself back in again.  It was torturing them both.  Her heat surged around him and every time he was as deep as he could go he would roll her hips on him making her get wetter with every movement.  He clenched his teeth and tried to control the urge to pound into her.  She rocked on him and he finally allowed her some control.  She sat away from him and braced her self with her hands behind her back rolling her stomach as she rode him.  He couldn't get over her beauty.  He grabbed hold of her hips and laid her back.  "Itachi."  She moaned out his name like it was the only word she knew.  He started quickening his pace and she picked her knees up to allow him to go deeper.  He hooked one leg over his shoulder when he couldn't take it anymore and started moving faster, grunting and groaning along with her moaning and screaming.  Her walls clenched around him and she shook beneath his body.  He bit his lip and tried to hold on but he was already too far gone, he pumped into her a few more times before joining her in her climax.

"Sakura."  He moaned out her name.  He stayed inside her a moment longer until his seed was done spilling, then he pulled out.  He laid down next to her and pulled her against him.  Her skin was soaked with sweat, and her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest he could see her pulse in her neck.

"Itachi, I love you too."  She murmured.  He tried to fight the urge to take her again, instead he just smiled against her hair and kissed her softly.  He couldn't help but feel like he was home...  well almost.  One thing was missing.  His heart ached, tomorrow he would ask for permission to see Sasuke.  He didn't know how his heart could hurt but feel so incredibly full at the same time, but he was thankful.

 


	18. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbreak of a chapter but I promise it will have a happy ending. Set up for the next plot twist. Stay with me guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

 

"No you listen!"  Tsundae demanded.  

"Itachi agreed to those terms!"  Snapped the village elder.

"I don't give a damn!  I was not Hokage then!  I am now.  I am reinstating Itachi Uchiha in to the Anbu!  Itachi is a hero!"  Tsundae glared.  "Now there is a war coming, whether you like it or not, it is coming!  I could much rather have the Itachi and Shisui Uchiha on our side."  She crossed her arms and knew she had won.

"Very well.  However, Itachi is too stay hidden as an Anbu until AFTER the war.  You can tell the people he will be in close contact with the truth of his identity and why he has been allowed back in the village, the rest of the village will not be told.  Itachi will prove himself to the village in the war and maybe the truth won't have to be told at that point."  The old man smirked knowing he had given her a reasonable alternative to her plan.

"Fine.  Itachi will try to remain hidden, he will wear his Anbu mask at all times in the village, until the war at which time he will fight by our sides and be WELCOMED back in this village, and IF we encounter backlash we will reveal the truth."  Tsundae agreed.

"Good."  The village elders said in unison and left the room.

* * *

 

Itachi kept his anbu mask on as he followed the guard up the decent of the prison.  The chill in the air made Itachi's skin crawl.  They kept Sasuke on the highest floor, the room was reinforced with chakra repressing material and yet they still for good measure kept him in chakra cuffs.  The guard nodded at Itachi and opened the door, closing it behind him as requested and locking the privacy window.  When Itachi was satisfied that his identity would not be discovered he finally removed his mask.  He gazed upon his little brother.  Sasuke who had been sitting looking cold and indifferent up to that point sat up abruptly.  Eyes wide, mouth open, and skin a shade paler than normal.

"So, I did see you."  He said quietly.

"You did."  Itachi nodded and waited for Sasuke to speak.

"I don't understand!" Sasuke finally yelled, jumping to his feet.  "You stand here before me dressed as an anbu, Kohona symbol proudly displayed, how? HOW Itachi?! After all you've been through, all we've been through, can you stand there proud to be a Kohona shinobi?"  Sasuke's voice was cold but also broken.  The young man had no idea what to think or feel.  Sasuke had lived solely for revenge and now... now Itachi was still alive, and he knew the truth.  Now he had to decide what he wanted to do in life.  On one hand he could go back to Obito and Madara, help in bringing the shinobi world to its pathetic knees and actually change things.  The idea made sense to him.  The shinobi world had forsaken him, he held no love for it, then again he knew Itachi would never agree and in the end he would be fighting his brother AND his best friend again.  On the other hand he could forgive the past, move forward, rejoin the Kohona ranks and go to war to save a place he held no love for and live as an empty shell now that his vengeance had been taken from him.  He was lost. His whole life he had hid in darkness and yet now, for the first time in his life he truly could not see his path.  The feeling shook him to his core.  He shook his head and sat back down.

"Sasuke, foolish little brother," Itachi moved to sit next to him, "I made my choices.  The acts were my own.  I did what I thought was right for the village and for you.  I do not regret it.  I would do it again.  I hold no ill will toward Kohona.  It is my home.  It always will be."  His voice was soft, his eyes held a tenderness where his brother's held ice.  Sasuke looked at him still lost.

"You.... you don't regret it?"  He whispered.  Sasuke didn't know why, but that thought hurt him.

"No." Itachi's voice was firm.

"You hold no grudge?  You are an Uchiha!  Our power lives on grudges!"  Sasuke spat.

"No!  Uchiha power thrives on EMOTION! It doesn't have to be hate!  What makes the Uchiha so great and so dangerous is our unique ability to feel more intensely than any other."  Itachi didn't sound annoyed, he only sounded tired.  His little brother still didn't understand.  "There must be people you feel strongly for brother, people that would make it worth it to step in to the light."  He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sat back and thought.  Reflecting on every emotion he had ever felt.  Every interaction, every thought.  Of course the strongest bond he ever had was with, "Naruto." Sasuke spoke his name out loud.  "Naruto and you."  He said again.  Itachi smiled brightly.

"See!  That's the idea."  He poked his forehead.  Sasuke smiled weakly and then he folded his hands and thought some more.

"And Sakura."  He finally said.  Itachi's eyes widened.

"Sakura?"  

Sasuke nodded wearily.  "Yea, I guess.  She was always there for me."  Sasuke ran his hands through his raven hair, "She stopped me once, during the Chunin exams, she wrapped her arms around me and suddenly all the rage I was feeling disappeared, I can't really explain it.  I saw her hurt and something in me broke, it was the first time the curse mark took over, but she.... she stopped it.  I thought about her and Naruto every now and then when I was gone.  I guess if I were to ever settle down with a woman, I'd want it to be her."  Itachi held his breath.  He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.  Should he tell his brother? He had already taken so much from Sasuke, and here he was taking her too.  Sasuke looked up at him and smiled like he did when he was a child.  

"Sasuke.... Sakura is an amazing woman."  That was all he could bring himself to say.  Sakura was amazing, she held every part of his heart and soul, consumed his every thought and.... she couldn't be his.  He couldn't do that to Sasuke.  He took his parents, his childhood, he wouldn't take her too, no matter how much it broke him, he wouldn't.  "I'll see you later Sasuke.  Tsundae is awaiting your answer and then she'll evaluate you, if you want to be a part of Kohona, she will allow it."  He poked him in the head again and left. He felt numb, his limbs barely moved.  He had to talk to Sakura.  He had to convince her to give Sasuke a chance.  Fuck, he had to break her.

* * *

Itachi laid on the couch as Sakura evaluated his eyes.  She had been healing them slowly but today she would decide whether he would be able to use them.  She pushed a small amount of chakra in to them and he relished in the feel of her chakra surging through him.  He bit his lip trying to find the words to say.  He zoned out and didn't even notice when she sat back and pushed him up.  She cupped his face in both of her hands and kissed him softly.  He lost himself for a moment and kissed her back.

"Your eyes are perfect.  I will likely have to heal them again after your first strenuous use, but I have repaired the damage."  She kissed each eye and then his nose.  She was about to kiss him again when he stopped her.  He stared into her eyes and held his breath.

"Sakura."  His voice betrayed his emotion and her eyes instantly started to water. "What are we doing?  We both know you are meant to be with Sasuke."

She sat back from him. 

"Sasuke?! Are you serious?  I have already told you that I don't feel that way for him!"  Her voice was cracking but held a fire to it that was threatening to ignite. She cupped his face and pulled his forehead to hers, "I love you, Itachi.  My heart, my soul, they are yours to keep."  Tears spilled out of her eyes when she saw the way his jaw tightened.

"In time you could feel the very same way for my brother.  He..."

"He doesn't love me and I don't love him!  I am not an object to warm his bed! To be passed around from Uchiha to Uchiha, I suppose I should give Shisui a go as well? Maybe Obito while I'm at it?"  She growled at him.

"That's not what I'm saying!"  Itachi stayed calm even though Sakura was well beyond fuming.  Her pink hair had started to fall out of her ponytail, her eyes were leaking all of her emotions, her face flushed with anger and fists clenched so hard he was sure she was going to cut the inside of her palms.

"I don't give a damn what you are saying.  Stop punishing yourself!  I know that is what this is!"  Her voice was shaking the tiny apartment walls, he was sure the neighbors could hear her.

"That's not what this is!  I have come to my senses.  I am sorry if I played on your heart Sakura, but you are not mine to keep and I am not yours.nor will I ever be."  He met her eyes pleading with her to understand.  She stared right back and then she slapped him.  She didn't put any chakra behind it, she could of punched him through the wall if she had wanted but she hadn't, and that hurt worse.  That told him that he had broken a part of her that couldn't be repaired.  He felt like he was going to suffocate.  He couldn't stand there and stare at her another minute or he would take back everything he just said and pour his heart out to her.  He would tell her that she was the very air he breathed, the blood that pumped through his veins, that his soul had her name carved into it like a beautiful scar.  He would tell her that he was hers to keep forever.  He would wrap in his arms and make love to her until neither one could move.  Yes, he had to leave.  "I'm going to Shisui's.  I'll see you around."  He didn't give her another glance because if he did, he would shatter.  He stood and put his anbu mask on before disappearing out of the door, and out of her heart.

Sakura's knees buckled and she fell on to the floor in a pile of emotions.  She sobbed until she had no more tears to shed, until her lungs burned from her cries, until she felt numb.  Finally, she drifted to sleep.  

Obito had watched and waited, knowing eventually she would tire herself out.  Finally emerging from the shadows he picked up the pink haired woman.

"Itachi can be so predictable." Zetsu smirked from behind him.

"Itachi loves this woman.  It could be dangerous to take her."  Another voice said from the shadows.

"That is what I am counting on Kabuto."  Obito looked over his shoulder, Kabuto stepped out of the shadows the light reflected off his glasses.  He hadn't pulled his silver hair back so it fell around his shoulders, his eyes were wild and dangerous.  He smirked as Obito clutched the woman closer.

"Very well.  I will take her."  Kabuto tried to sound bored with the situation but Obito could hear the sinister undertone.

"Do not kill her.  We need her alive.  The Uchiha will not be distracted if she is dead, he will rampage."  Obito warned.  "I need to eliminate him before the war begins."

Kabuto nodded.  "Understood."

Zetsu dropped an orange mask on her couch so they would know who took her.  Obito nodded and they all disappeared into a swirling vortex.

* * *

"You did what?!"  Shisui yelled at Itachi as soon as he finished telling him what had happened.  "Are you fucking out of your mind?!"  

"It had to be done."  Itachi murmured.

"Like hell!"  Shisui slammed his beer down on the table so hard it shattered. "You are a fucking moron!  For being the smartest Uchiha who ever lived you are a moron!"  Shisui was in his face now.  He was slightly drunk but he was furious.

"Why does it matter?  She will learn to love Sasuke."  Itachi spoke calmly.

"No, she won't.  And he doesn't love her!  Not like that anyway, and if you don't see it maybe she didn't do such a good job at healing those eyes."  Shisui was grabbing his mask off the wall.

"Where are you going?"  Itachi was in front of him before his hand touched the door.

"To clean up your mess!  You love that woman Itachi."  Shisui hit Itachi hard enough to knock him out. "Sorry cousin, but I can't let you hurt yourself or her like that."  He pulled his mask on and was out the door.  He ran swiftly through the night cursing the entire way to Sakura's apartment.

"What the hell?" Kisame growled when he walked out to see Itachi slumped against the wall. 

 

Shisui banged on Sakura's door for five minutes straight before losing his cool and picking the lock.   As soon as he walked in his body stiffened.  Her chakra signature wasn't there, but..... an orange mask was.   He knew right away, Sakura had been taken.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed before fleeing.

* * *

 Shisui leaped into the Hokage tower and saw Tsundae glaring at the picture of the the third Hokage.

"What do you need Shisui?"  She asked without turning.

"My lady.... Sakura.... she's missing.  I found this."  He held out the mask.

"Son of a bitch!"  Tsundae spat.  That seemed to be the winning phrase of the night.


	19. Damsel in distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glimpse into the thoughts of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui. Sakura is in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Sakura hung from chakra blocking chains attached to the cave wall.  Her head hung down as she slowly regained consciousness.  Her pink hear fell around her face shielding her eyes from view.  She had been stripped of all of her clothing and instead put into a white t-shirt that barely went to mid thigh.  The cool air of the cave left her shivering and her nipples erect.  She felt completely vulnerable and helpless.  

"You are awake, blossom."  Kabuto's voice echoed around the cave as he stepped closer to the captured woman.

"What do you want?"  Her voice betrayed her and cracked in fear.

"Mmmmm, don't worry blossom."  Kabuto's hand caressed her face and neck, he let his finger tips trail along her collar bone and she stiffened.  "He will save you soon."  He licked her cheek.

"Who?"  Her emerald eyes flared in anger.

"Itachi of course."  Kabuto chuckled, his breath was hot against her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He won't."  Sakura said weakly.

"He will and when he does...."  Kabuto gave out a sinister laugh.  "Obito has forbid me from killing you but he didn't say I couldn't touch you."  Kabuto smirked as his eyes danced over her body.  He moved in front of her and lifted her face, he bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and then lapped it up.  "mmmmm."  He smirked again.  Anger boiled inside Sakura, she couldn't fight back because of the chakra suppressing chains so she spat at him.  Kabuto stepped back and wiped his face, "Careful blossom.... you might turn me on."  He chuckled one more time before leaving her alone in the darkness.  Sakura let a scream rip from her lungs and then she hung her head in defeat again.  Itachi wouldn't becoming.... no one would.  

* * *

Tsunade sat in front of Shisui stunned.  "Get Kakashi.  Now!"  Shisui nodded and disappeared in to the night.  He body flickered in front of Kakashi's apartment and banged hastily on the door.  Before the sleepy copy nin could open the door all the way Shisui burst in.  

"Ermmm, hello?"  Kakashi questioned.  Shisui spun around with his sharigan activated.  "What has happened?"  Kakashi eyed the man.

"Sakura... she's been taken."  Shisui didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before Kakashi was out the door, somehow he had managed to pull on his jonin attire and flee before Shisui even noticed his movements.  Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned Pakkun.  

"What's up boss?"  The lazy looking pug looked up at Kakashi.

"Sakura... she's been taken go get Naruto, Sai and Yamato now!"  The pug nodded and took off in to the night.

"Shisui, go get Kisame and Itachi meet us at the Hokage tower."  Kakashi was barking out orders and clearly agitated.  "I leave her alone with you Uchiha and look what happened to her."  He growled.  Shisui grabbed Kakashi and spun him around.

"We Uchiha care about her just as much as you do!  Itachi may even love her more than you or your precious team so I would hold your tongue Hatake."  Shisui warned.  Kakashi's exposed eye widened.

"Itachi.... loves her?"  He whispered.  Shisui nodded and released the man.  "Then he made her target."  Kakashi retorted and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Son of a bitch."  Shisui said again.  He didn't have time to argue with the man with the borrowed sharigan he needed to get Itachi and Kisame.  They needed to get Sakura back.  He body flickered back in to his apartment and was immediately grabbed by a very pissed off Itachi.  Itachi slammed him hard in to the wall and his charcoal eyes met Shisui's crimson ones, Itachi immediately released him.

"What has happened?"  Itachi's anger was gone he knew Shisui well, for him to have the sharingan activated without his anbu mask on something had to have been wrong.

"Sakura..... she...."  Shisui's stomach hurt as he saw Itachi's jaw clench.  Kisame stomped in to the room when he heard Sakura's name.

"She what?"  Kisame growled.  He looked more and more like a shark the more pissed off he got and right now he looked like a great white about to eat a dolphin.

"Obito took her."  Kisame immediately picked up his sword and pushed past the two Uchiha in the door way.  Itachi went pale.  His immedatily turned crimson.  His fists clenched.  "We have to meet Hatake at the Hokage tower and go get her."  Itachi didn't need to hear anything else he ripped his Anbu mask off the wall and was out the door.  

The blond Hokage was impressed with how quickly her office had filled with all the most powerful shinobi she had at her disposal.  Two Uchiha with sharingan's swirling, a shark looking for blood, a normally lazy copy nin ready to get his pound of flesh, and blond haired blue eyed jinchuuriki looking like he was ready to let the nine tails rampage. Sai even looked disturbed his normally stoic face betrayed the emotions he was trying to understand as he hand shook, Yamato looked completely blank.  He didn't seem as angry as the other men in the room, but any one that knew him well would see the blank look on his face and know they needed to get the hell out of his way.  Yes, all of these very dangerous men were prepared to die for her apprentice, they were certainly willing to kill for her, and they were all completely pissed off.  

"Well let's fucking go get her!"  Naruto growled.  He slammed his fist in to the wall.  

"We are waiting for one more."  Tsunade remarked.  All the men stared around the room, everyone they need was already here.  There was knock on the door. Two Anbu members ushered in a shackled Sasuke Uchiha.  All eyes were on him.

"What's this all about."  Sasuke smirked as he saw all the people around the room.  "Everyone seems very edgy."  

"Did you mean what you said earlier today Uchiha?"  Her hazel eyes stared at the youngest Uchiha.  He stared right back.

"Yes."  Was his simple answer.  

"Time to prove it."  She tossed him the key to his shackles and he rubbed his wrists.  

"Why the change of heart?"  His voice was cold.

"Sakura has been taken by Obito Uchiha."  she said matter of factly.  "Bring her back, and I will release into Naruto and Sai's care."  

He only nodded.  "Done."  The fact that his sharingan did not activate was missed by Itachi but Shisui noticed it right away.  Sasuke may care for Sakura, but he didn't love her, not like Itachi did.  "Hokage, I ask that for now you keep our discussion private."  His eyes showed a small flicker of emotion before getting back in check.

"Of course.  But Sasuke, fail and I will be more than happy to share the details."  She made sure he understood.  He nodded.  

"Understood." 

"Now go!"  She watched as all of the men disappeared out of the tower.  "Bring her back."  She whispered as she watched them retreat in to the darkness.

Kakashi slowed right in front of the gates, "In the event that we need to split in to two teams I think we should set them now.  I will lead one, it will consist of Sasuke, Naruto and Sai."  The three men nodded.  "The other Yamato will lead and it will consist of Itachi, Shisui, and Kisame."  The others nodded.  "Bull will be Yamato's nose."  He pointed at a large ninken who was standing next to Pakkun.  "Got it boss."  The large dog spoke and moved next to Yamato.  "Let's bring back our favorite medic."  

* * *

Itachi felt numb.  She was gone.  She should have never had been alone but because of him she was.  His heart hammered in his chest.  He would bring her back and when he did he would work out all the complications with his brother.  He would be honest with him when the time was right.  He would leave it up to them how things proceeded.  He should have never forced her into a corner.  He bit his tongue trying to control his emotions.  He loved her, he knew it before she was taken but now... he realized just how much he loved her.  He needed her more than he needed air, there was no way he could live in a world that didn't have her in it.  If so much as one pink hair on her head was out of place he was going to burn down the world and he didn't give a damn who he brought to hell with him.

* * *

Sasuke eyed his brother, who looked cold and stoic as always, and yet, his sharingan stared in to the distance betraying what he was really feeling.  Interesting.  Why did Sakura's absence evoke such a strong reaction in his brother?  He would have to bring that up to him when they were alone.  His mind drifted to the pink haired woman.  He didn't love her, not like that but perhaps he could one day.  He did care for her, she was more than a mere comrade, he had a soft spot for the emerald eyed woman, he didn't want her to die, he may even be a little upset if she did but not enough to send him into a rage.  He looked over at the blond ninja running next to him, he couldn't deny it felt right to be by his side again.  Now if Naruto died..... by any hand other than his own.... he would destroy who ever was responsible and anyone who had failed to protect him.

* * *

Kakashi bit his tongue as he ran through the trees.  His lungs burned as he kept up his pace.  Damn Uchiha.  Nothing good ever came when they were around.  Fucking UCHIHA!  Sasuke had broke Sakura once before, he got the feeling that Itachi may have broken her too.  He would bring her back then he would lock all of them in a room and make them sort out their drama.  He was getting much too old for this shit.  His hand itched, he had a chidori with Obito's name on it.  He wanted to see Rin so badly, Kakashi was more than willing to arrange the meeting.  How dare he take her!  Kakashi felt a pang of guilt, he had always pushed her to the side too wrapped up in Sasuke and Naruto to see her struggling.  He would make amends, hell if he could bring her back he would never complain about going to the hospital again, he would never be late again, he would never wear his mask again... scratch that one, that was just crazy talk.

* * *

Naruto had been unusually quiet at they ran.  He couldn't help the giddy feeling in his chest now that he was on a mission with Sasuke once again.  He hated that it was because Sakura was missing but..... team 7 was almost back together and he was running through the night next to his best friend.  He tried not to smile but one crept on to his face.  He would get Sakura back and then everything would be right again, they would be a family like they were in the past.  He had no doubts, they would get her back, believe it!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. He loves her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke learns about Itachi's feelings and tries to understand his own. Sakura under goes torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Sakura hung her head in defeat as a scream ripped through her lungs and shook the cave walls.  Kabuto drug a knife across her back just to watch the blood trickle down her pale skin.  The white T shirt she had been wearing was torn to shreds due to the numerous cuts he kept inflicting on her.  He laughed manically and told her it was for testing but he had yet to actually collect any of the droplets warming her skin.  Her knees buckled and she was denied the comfort of collapsing because of the chakra chains keeping her up.  Despite all of her screams of agony she refused to let tears stain her cheeks instead letting the blood on her body do her weeping.  She bit her cheek and tried suppress a whimper of pain.  He walked in front of her and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.  She could see her reflection in his glasses, her hair stuck to her face from sweat, despite how cold she felt, her normally fierce eyes were dull as if she had already given up.

"Mmmmm, blossom you are a beauty." Kabuto chuckled as he stared at her.  He leaned closer to her and she could feel his hot breath on her ear, "won't be long now."  He laughed sinsiterly and took a step behind her.  He grabbed her hips and licked a trail of blood off of her back before resting his head on her shoulder.  "I could get used to your taste."  He whispered against her ear.  He released her and waved a hand as he walked away.  "I have some things to attend to, I will see you later blossom."  She glared at his back as he disappeared into the darkness again.  She would welcome death right now, the fear of knowing he wouldn't kill her but clearly could do whatever else he desired to her made her heart hammer in her chest.  His gazes were getting hungrier, his touches lingering longer, she knew it wouldn't be long before he indulged himself with more than a taste.  

"Oh my Sakura, he has made you a mess."  Zetsu's sing song voice reverberated through the darkness.  She turned and saw the two toned plant like man step towards her.  "Obito wanted me to be sure you were still alive."  His eyes traveled over her, "I suppose physically you are..."  He put a water bottle to her lips and tipped it up, she drank it greedily.  After he was sure she had her fill of water he popped two food pills in her mouth and stepped back.  "Hang in there blossom, you have quite the rescue party in root.  Three Uchiha, a copy nin, a wood style anbu, an artist, a shark, and a jinchuuriki. My my we are loved aren't we.  Obito is pleased we will hopefully be able to eliminate the biggest threats before the war even starts and capture the fox at the same time.  This is splendid!"  Zetsu saw the spark return to Sakura's eyes and then melted in to the earth.

"Three Uchiha?"  She whispered to the empty air, "Sasuke."  She hung her head.  She was bait for all the people she loved and they were all on their way. "Itachi."  She whimpered.  "Naruto...."  her heart broke, if anything happened to her favorite blonde knucklehead because of her she welcome death like an old friend.  One lone tear trickled down her cheek as she hung her head again.  

 

* * *

"Her scent is feint boss."  The pug's lazy voice broke the uncomfortable silence of the eight men.

"What?  You can track it though can't you?!"  Naruto's voice was full of agitation and panic, he paced back and forth in front of the pug.  Sasuke was watching the blonde pace and getting very agitated.  

"Naruto.  We will get her back.  Relax."  Sasuke looked bored as always but his eyes never left the blond.  Sai moved behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay dickless, we will get ugly."  Sai gave him his fake smile.  Naruto grinned at Sai and clapped him on the back.

"Believe it!"  He beamed his winning grin at Sai, who now gave Naruto a real smile back.  Sasuke couldn't help the pang of agitation he felt at watching his replacement comfort the blond better than he ever could.  He also wasn't too fond of the nicknames his replacement had chosen to give his comrades.  Sasuke maneuvered himself between Sai and Naruto and looked back in Naruto's eyes.

"Relax."  He said again softer.  Naruto nodded and sat down on the ground putting his face in his hands.  

"We can't keep going like this tonight.  We need to get some sleep or we will all be too tired to actually help Sakura when we find her.  We only have a few hours of darkness left, let's take a short break and restart in the afternoon."  Kakashi sounded tired.

"But Sen-"  Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke elbowed him and shot him a look to shut him up.  "Fine."  He grumbled and fell back on the ground instantly falling asleep.  It was a talent only he and Shikamaru seemed to possess.  Sasuke chuckled as Naruto's snored filled the air.  Sai laid down next to Naruto and quickly followed him to sleep.  Sasuke glared at the replacement as he laid where he used to lay.  He didn't know why it irritated him that his replacement fit so nicely in with team 7, that they didn't need him anymore, but he hated it.  Kakashi wedged in between Sasuke and Naruto and quickly fell asleep too.  Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid down in defeat just in time to see the other captain lie beside him.  Proof that they didn't trust him just yet.  He grumbled again as Yamato winked at him and then fell asleep.  Kisame leaned against a boulder and fell asleep sitting up.  

Itachi sat next to Shisui and waited until everyone was asleep to speak.

"I have to get her back Shisui."  Itachi's voice didn't have it's cool tone it normally had.  Shisui didn't answer him he just stared ahead.  "Shisui?"  

"You should have been with her!  If you weren't such an idiot she would still be here."  Shisui's tone was not playful like it normally was it was harsh and had a cold bite to it.  

"You don't think I don't know that?  You don't think I don't know I made her a target as soon as I kissed her?  As soon as I loved her?  But I was weak I let her in and damn it felt good!  I didn't mean to fall in love with her, I didn't mean for her to fall in love with me!  She was my brother's to have and I..... I was stupid."  Itachi's eyes fell.

"You are such a fucking idiot!"  Shisui jumped to his feet.  "She does NOT love him!  He damn well doesn't love her!  She is YOURS Itachi!  Yours!"  

"You should have let me die."  Itachi whispered.  Shisui punched him.  

"Shut the fuck up!  You didn't die because you were not meant to!  Fate had another plan for you and it had something to do with her!  Your fate and her's are woven together so tightly you couldn't undo it no matter how much you try to force your foolish little brother between you!  The sooner you be honest with yourself and EVERYONE else the better.  When she comes home you better fix whatever you did, you better get on your knees and beg her to forgive her and you better FUCK her brains out so she has no choice but to  forgive you and then you tell your brother to FUCK off and find his own."  Shisui laid back down irritated.  

Itachi chuckled slightly, "You are so tactful Shisui."  His eyes fell, "you are right...  I knew it as soon as I shut her door.  I can't let her go... living without her would be like I died that day anyway.  I can't explain it... my soul calls for her."  He didn't fall asleep he just stared at the stars and prayed to who ever would listen that he would get the chance to set things right.  His dark hair blew in the breeze as he punched the ground hard.  Shisui smiled, he may have been harsh on his younger cousin but damn it he was tired of Itachi paying for everyone else's sins.  Itachi deserved happiness and so did Sakura.  They deserved each other.  He let out a small sigh and then fell asleep.

Sasuke held his breath... his brother loved Sakura......  Not only did Itachi love her but he had try to push her back into Sasuke's arms.  His older brother really was foolish.  Sure he cared about Sakura but he had only said she would be who he would marry because it made sense.  She was the only woman who really could handle him and all his faults, but he didn't love her, not like that anyway.  The wheels in Sasuke's head turned, he had to tell his brother it was okay.  It was okay for him to love Sakura, actually it made sense.  Itachi was calm like water, Sakura she was fire, they were the perfect balance.  She could bring Itachi to his boiling point and teach him how to feel and Itachi could wash over Sakura and cool her soul so she could feel the calm.  They would be perfect.  Sasuke rolled over, yes he would talk to his brother after they found her.  "Sakura I am sorry."  He murmured to the darkness, it seemed he couldn't stop hurting the people he loved.

* * *

 

Obito watched the sleeping men, everything was going to plan.  

"Why don't you kill them all now?"  Zetsu asked as he emerged from the ground.

Obito chuckled.  "Patience.  Plus the second we moved over there the copy nin would be awake.  No this will take patience, they are all very powerful shinobi.  Kabuto is working on a solution as we speak."  Obito smirked.  

"I see."  Zetsu murmured.  "Interesting isn't it.... we went from one Uchiha alive to five.  That changes things."  

"It doesn't.  Not at all.  When our plan unfolds all the Uchiha will be back, it won't matter.  None of this."  Obito teleported away. 

 


	21. Safe....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is rescued but maybe not as safe as one may think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

"Rise and shine."  Kabuto's voice woke Sakura up.  "I have left a nice little trail of your blood for your favorite boys to follow."  He smirked when he saw her emerald eyes widen.  "The ninken are probably already following it... not that they won't encounter a few... obstacles on the way."  He laughed. 

"You bastard!"  Sakura spat.  "What are you planning?"  Kabuto moved closer to her and kissed her hard then ripped her head back.  

"Now that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it."  He murmured in her ear as he pulled on her hair.  "Do you like it rough Sakura?  Does Itachi touch like this?"  Kabuto asked as he let his hands wander over her thighs.  Sakura thrashed around in her chains knowing it was pointless but she wasn't just going to stand there and take it.  He laughed.  "I love that you still have fight in you.... I will break it."  He promised as he gripped her legs hard.  He ground his hips against her's and she growled in anger as she tried to knee him in his groin.  "Patience blossom, now isn't the time.  I will wait until he gets here and let him watch me take you as he dies."  He laughed sinisterly and left her again.

"You fucking bastard."  She yelled again, but he was already gone.

* * *

 

"Boss, I got it!"  Pakkun couldn't even finish his sentence before Kakashi and Itachi were on their feet.  Kakashi's eyes met Itachi's briefly and he saw all the pain there.  

"Let's get her back."  Kakashi murmured as he kicked Naruto hard.  

"What the fuck, Sensei."  He grumbled as he sat up.

"We got her scent."  Naruto forgot he was mad and leaped to his feet.  

"Let's go Sai."  Naruto shook Sai awake.  Sasuke again felt irritated that Naruto had thought of Sai first.  

"Will you shut up dobe.  You are going to let them know we are coming!"  Sasuke grumbled as he got up.  Shisui, Yamato, and Kisame quickly got up too.

"Lead the way."  Kakashi ordered.  The pug nodded and ran off deeper in to the woods.  

"Well, well, well."  A blonde man leaped out of the trees as the group closed in on a cave.

"Deidara?  But how?"  Naruto growled.  

"He's been reanimated dobe."  Sasuke stepped between Naruto and the new arrival.

"Itachi, so nice to see you playing for the other side."  Deidara smirked.  "Nagato, Kakazu, Sasori, and Konan are so happy to see you."  The other mentioned members fell from the trees and landed around the men.  "As is Zabuza, Utakata and Rin."  He said the last name with a terrible smirk on his face.  Three other shinobi dropped from the trees and Kakashi's eyes grew wide as a very young woman stared back at him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi."  She whispered as she launched at him.    
"Rin.... I can't kill you again."  Kakashi murmured.  He jumped backwards dodging attacks.  "It's one to one, they won't die because they are reanimated, you have to seal them."  Kakashi reminded the men around them.  "Kisame take Utakata, Itachi you take Nagato, Naruto you take Konan, Sai Sasori, Sasuke Rin, Shisui Deidara, I will take Zabuza , Yamato that leaves you with Kakazu remember four hearts and seal him!"  He barked out everyone's assignments quickly and everyone moved.   

Saskue leaped in between Kakashi and the newly arrived woman.  Kakashi glanced back at her once with a sad face and then launched himself at Zabuza.

"Hello Kakashi."  He smirked.  "I missed you."  

"Funny, I didn't really miss you."  Kakashi retorted as the battle began.  It was pure chaos.  Sai's super beast scroll was the first to succeed he quickly sealed away Sasori, who didn't really seem like he wanted to fight anyway.  "He doesn't have full control of them!"  Kakashi noted as he saw Sasori bow in thanks as Sai sealed him away.  "Sai help with Nagato he won't want to fight then either!"  Sai nodded and moved to help Itachi.  Itachi already had his Susanoo out and was fighting with the summoned beasts.  Itachi could tell Nagato was not going full force so it allowed him to save some chakra.  He looked over Sasuke who was easily over powering Rin but he realized his brother didn't have anything to seal away the woman.  Itachi moved away from his target and stabbed her with the Sword of Totsuka sealing her away.  He noticed Kakashi's face fall as the woman faded away.  

"Susanoo."  Sasuke moved next to Itachi and Sai ready to help in the fight.  

Naruto was in his chakra cloak about to lose control when Yamato noted the change in his chakra, he quickly turned his attention to repressing the nine tails and almost took a lighting blade to his rib cage when Kisame flipped in the way and intercepted the hit.  Utakata launched several bubbles at them and Sasuke launched arrows at them with his Susanoo and disarmed Utakata, Itachi moved quickly and sealed the former jinchuuriki away.  Naruto wrapped his way around Konan and was able to stop her moving long enough for Sai to move in and seal her away.  Kakashi was trying to bring his fight closer to either Sai or Itachi to get rid of Zabuza but he wasn't taking the bait.  Kakazu attacked Sai and before Sai could move he took a hit to the head that sent him flying in one direction and his scrolls and paint in the other.  Shisui had cut off Deidara's arms making it impossible for him to use his clay.  Dediara stood ranting about art being the meaning of life.  Itachi and Shisui switched places long enough for Deidara to be sealed away.  

The fight was winding down and the quickly wrapped up the rest of the fight but not before being severely depleted of chakra.  

"That was just a warm up."  Kakashi muttered as they all sat panting on the ground.  "It was too easy...."  Itachi couldn't help but agree.

"Boss she is in there."  The pug barked pointing to the cave.

* * *

 

Itachi had moved before anyone else could.  He followed the pug into the cave and immediately he realized getting so far ahead was a mistake.  What he saw through him in to a rage he had never felt before.  Sakura hung from the cave walls completely nude and covered in shallow cuts.  Her face was bruised and she had bite marks all over her perfect skin.  Kabuto stood behind her smirking widely at Itachi.

"She is a lot of fun."  His voice hit Itachi hard.  His eyes went crimson, his mind went blank and his body moved.  

"Itachi.. wait!"  Naruto growled but when he saw what had sent Itachi in to a rage he was next.  He was cloaked in six tails and Yamato was taken out of the fight as he tried to get the fox under control.  Naruto's rampaging was about to cause the cave to collapse.  

Itachi had disappeared into a whirl of crows making it impossible trace him.  Shisui body flickered to Sakura and was working on freeing her.  Sasuke froze.  He had never seen Naruto or Itachi lose control like that.  He had to calm one of them down.  He chose Naruto.  He launched himself at the fox and put himself between Sakura and Naruto.

"Come back Naruto!  You're going to get us all killed."  Sasuke's eyes turned crimson and he found himself in Naruto's mind.  He walked through the dark halls and the water sloshed under his feet as he approached the cage.  Red chakra leaked out and encased Naruto making it hard for Naruto to even see Sasuke.

"You again!"  The fox growled at him.  

"leave Naruto alone."  Sasuke warned, his sharingan spinning wildly.  He moved between the fox and his friend.

"He asked me for help."  The fox smirked and rattled his cage.  "The seal is getting so weak.  Minato told Naruto it was almost time when he went on his last rampage."

Naruto lay on the ground in a pool of water.  Sasuke had no idea what the fox meant but he had to save Naruto.  Sasuke knelt down next to him, "Naruto.  I am here now.  Don't let this consume you.  Don't make my mistakes, don't let hate win."  Sasuke begged Naruto.  Naruto set emotionless, completely numb.  

"Sakura..."  He whispered.  

"We can't save her if we have to control you."   Sasuke murmured again.  He reached out and touched Naruto's cheek.  "Come on... you can do this."  Sasuke let his face go and held out his hand to Naruto.  "We can do this.  Together.  I am home dobe.  You brought me home, don't kill us all before we can be together again."  Naruto blinked for a moment and smiled.  He took Sasuke's hand and they both came out of Naruto's mind.

Sasuke completely froze as he watched Itachi.  Itachi was standing over Kabuto and the look on his face was on of pure hatred.  Sasuke had never seen that look on Itachi's face not even the night he had killed his family.  Itachi was completely calm, emotionless, calculated.  Right now Itachi was dangerous, boiling over with emotion and no one but Sakura was going to calm him.  Sasuke felt his blood run cold, this is what he would have looked like to Naruto when he tried to save him.  A chill ran down his spine, how could he fall so far?

"I will fucking kill you slowly, it will take weeks. Tsukuyomi"  Itachi murmured dangerously.  His eyes flickered and Kabuto's face turned into one of terror.  He screamed out in agony and Itachi wasn't moving, a chilling smile spread across his lips.  Kakashi knew that scream, he knew that hell.  Kabuto wasn't coming out of that torture until Itachi was ready to let him out.  Kabuto's face contorted into a painful grimace.

"Itachi?"  Sakura's voice cut through the chaos and Itachi froze.   He dropped Kabuto down in a pool of blood and body flickered next to her.

"I'm so sorry."  He murmured as he looked at her face.  He pulled a needle out of the nape of her neck and tossed it to Shisui.  Shisui pocketed knowing they may need it later.

"Itachi?"  She said again.  Itachi cupped her face, he didn't care who was watching, he didn't care what his brother thought, he kissed her as tears rolled down his face.

"I love you Sakura.  I love you."  He scooped her up in his arms.  Her bleeding nude body shivered as she felt the warmth of his body.  Kisame moved around them and draped his cloak around her.  "I am so sorry."  Itachi whispered into her hair as his eyes faded back to charcoal.

"What about him?"  Sasuke asked, nodding to the man enduring a never ending cycle of torture. 

"Take him back with us."  Kakashi murmured.

"Not today."  Obito appeared and grabbed Kabuto.  "I need him.  See you soon."  He smirked and then he disappeared again.

"Son of a bitch."  Shisui cussed, he had been saying that a lot lately.  

Sasuke watched his brother carry Sakura back to Kohona.  He noticed how Itachi gripped her closer every time a breeze went through.  He watched as Itachi glared at any one who offered to help carry her.  He watched as Itachi whispered something only Sakura could hear into her ear.  He watched as Itachi's lips lingered on her cheek when he leaned in and gave her comforting kiss.  It was all over Itachi's face, he was completely in love with the woman in his arms.  Sasuke smiled weakily hoping no one noticed.  Shisui did.  When Shisui saw Sasuke smiling at his brother he knew it would all work out in the end.  Sasuke wouldn't stand in the way.  Shisui was happy because he was not above kicking Sasuke's ass if he tried to get in the way.  Shisui chuckled at the thought.

"We can't go all the way back tonight."  Kakashi whispered.

"She needs a medic!"  Itachi growled.  He gripped her closer to her chest.

"We won't be any good to her if we all die from chakra depletion!"  Kakashi growled back.  Itachi glared at him but finally agreed.

"I can take her back sensei."  Sai's voice broke out.  "I have enough chakra for one bird.  I can get her and I back to Kohona tonight."  Itachi didn't know if he was okay letting her out of his sight but he had to let her go.  He kissed her forehead softly as Sai drew his bird.  Sai jumped up on it and held his arms out.  Itachi clutched her close one last time and then handed her to Sai.

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you Replacement."  Sasuke growled from behind Itachi. 

"She is safer with me than either of you traitors."  Sai remarked and his bird took flight before anyone could argue further.

* * *

"Oh my god Sakura!"  Shizune ran to Sai as soon as he landed.  Sai promptly passed out from using too much chakra.  Shizune took Sakura inside and sent other medics out to get Sai.  

"Sakura!"  Ino gasped as she saw the bloodied pinkette being wheeled in.  Shizune was already working to assess her as they moved.

"She's been poisoned and by the looks of it raped."  Shizune's voice was cold.  "Get Tsunade."  Ino nodded and fled toward the Hokage tower.  "Shit."  She cursed as she tried to stabalize Sakura.  Sakura started convulsing as soon as Shizune tried to remove the poison from her veins.  "Shit!"  She cried out.  Sakura may be home, but she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

* * *

Sakura was lost in a dream.  Itachi was there, she felt so warm. 

"Itachi."  She murmured against his skin.  His face smiled down at her.  

"Sakura."  He whispered back to her kissing her softly.  She clutched on to his body and swore to never let him go.

"Itachi."  She murmured again.  She never wanted to leave this dream, she knew if she woke up he wouldn't be there.  She would stay right here in his arms.  She had no reason to return to the real world.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

The men rested for two hours and regained their chakra.  They were moving again before the sun rose, all of them eager to get back to Sakura for different reasons.  Itachi stayed in front with his Anbu mask back in place.  Sasuke surged forward and grabbed him.  

"Brother.  Please, give me five minutes."  Itachi stared at him through the mask.  Every cell in his body was screaming at him to get to Sakura, but he owed his brother this much.  He slowed.  

"What are you two doing?"  Naruto called.  

"Give us 5 minuted dobe.  We will catch up."  Sasuke looked at Naruto.  Naruto gave him a hurt look, it seemed he thought Sasuke was going to leave again.  "I am not running.  I just need to talk to my brother alone."  He smiled at Naruto.  Naruto grinned.

"Alright, see ya later!"  Naruto and Yamato ran forward.  

"I can't leave you two alone."  Kakashi stopped next to them.  

"Fine."  Sasuke muttered.  

"I won't be leaving Itachi either." Kisame stopped.  Shisui laughed at the over protective shark.  

"It will be alright Kisame, let them have heart to heart."  Shisui grabbed Kisame.  Kisame glared at Sasuke.  He hadn't forgot that he was the one who had nearly killed Itachi.

"I don't like him."  Kisame growled. 

"No one does."  Shisui laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.  Shisui pulled Kisame along and they quickly caught up with Naruto.  Kakashi stood with his arms crossed waiting to see how this was going to play out.  

"Itachi, I don't love her."  Sasuke cut straight to the point.  Itachi froze.  He lift his mask up to look at his brother.  

"You said..."  He started.

"I said IF I settled down with a woman I guess I would want it to be her.  I never said I loved her, or that I wanted to!  I do not love her Itachi, not like that, not like you do."  Sasuke stared at his brother who was standing shocked.  

"I never said...."  Itachi was cut off again.

"yes you did.  As soon as you saw her you said it over and over.  You love her.  Honestly you didn't even have to say anything.  It's all over your face.  You love her Itachi.  Don't push her away on my account.  I promise you I can never give her what you can.  Please, don't try to pay for your crimes anymore brother.  Please.  Understand what I am saying.  I want you to be with her, I want you to be happy.  I want to restart.  Please Itachi."  Sasuke's voice was pleading.  Itachi was at a loss for words.  His little brother, who had wanted nothing more than to kill him months ago was now giving him his blessing to be with one of his closest friends.  

Kakashi smirked as he watched the two brothers coming to terms with their new dynamic.  

"Do you love her brother?  Really love her?"  Sasuke murmured, he already knew the answer but he wanted Itachi to say it.

"I love her more than life."  Itachi finally answered.  

"Then never let her go again."  Sasuke said matter of factly.  "I would hate to have to actually kill you this time for breaking her heart."  He smirked and then he started running towards Kohona.  Itachi stood still another moment with a stupid smile plastered to his face, Kakashi patted him on the back and pushed his mask back down.

"Come on Romeo."  Kakashi gave him an eye crinkle.  Itachi nodded and took off at a speed that shouldn't have been possible.  Life was a funny thing.  The clan killer was now hopelessly devoted to the cherry blossom, Sasuke was back in the village and Kakashi was going to have to kill his once presumed dead best friend.  Yes life was a funny thing.

* * *

Tsunade stood over Sakura.  Her eyes watered with tears as she looked at the battered woman, they were able to keep her alive but they couldn't do much else until they understood what they were dealing with.  

"She can't wake up unless she wants to."  Shizune was explaining to Ino who was weeping at the edge of the bed.  Sai stood behind the weeping woman staring at Sakura.  He put a hand on her back trying to comfort her and she turned and buried her face in his chest.  He froze not really liking the invasion of his space, but in an odd way he found comfort in it too.  He would have to ask Sakura about it when she woke up.  Naruto busted through the door so quickly the door bounced off the wall and cracked.

"Naruto!"  Tsunade grumbled.

"Sakura."  Naruto was immediately at her side holding her hand.  "what is wrong with her?"  His eyes were threatening to spill tears.

"She was poisoned with a powerful sleeping poison after being placed in a genjutsu.  She can't wake up unless she wants too and whatever dream they placed her in seems like it has her not wanting to wake."  Her hazel eyes roamed over the pinkette.

"Sakura, wake up please."  Naruto whispered to her.  Her body didn't even respond.  Naruto growled and got up and punched the wall.

"Naruto take a walk!"  Tsunade demanded.  

"Fuck."  He spat as he stomped out of the hospital.  

The men took turns entering the room until Itachi arrived.  As soon as Itachi entered the hospital the room emptied.  He moved quickly to be by her side.  He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her.  He held her face in his hands and stared at her lips.

"Come back to me Sakura.  I swear I will never leave you again."  He murmured as he took her hand.  He thought he felt her squeeze him as her name fell from her lips.  "Sakura."  He said louder this time.  "I am here.  Please."  He pleaded.  

* * *

She was tangled up in the sheets with Itachi.  He had promised her to never leave her again as he brushed her hair out of her face.  She smiled up at him and even though she was dreaming she could smell him.  

"Itachi, I love you."  She whispered.

"Sakura... come back to me."  She looked up at him quizzically.  

"I am right here with you."  She giggled at him.

Dream Itachi pulled her into a knee weakening kiss.  It wasn't as good as real Itachi's kiss but if this is all she could have forever she would take it.  At least here she could have him, touch him, hold him.  

"I am here.  Please."  Itachi pleaded against her ear.  He gripped her hips as he sank into her slowly.

"I am here too Itachi."  She moaned out as he pushed deeper.  He wrapped his hands around hers and she squeezed them.  He let his hands dance around her skin and his lips pushed into hers.  "Itachi."  She moaned out his name.

"Sakura."  He murmured against her skin as he quickened the pace.

"Itachi."  She clung to him as if her life depended on it, because in truth it did.  She needed him now.  She had tasted his kiss and nothing would ever be able rid her of the need that burned inside her for him.  "I-tach-iiiii"  She moaned out his name like an anthem.  

* * *

* * *

 Itachi sat back panicked her heart raise was rising dangerously high.  "Help!  Help PLEASE!"  he screamed.  

Medics burst through the door and didn't give him a second glance as he pulled his mask on to hide his face.

"What is happening to her?"  His voice pleaded for answers.  

The medic shook her head, "She is reacting to what ever she is dreaming."  They used chakra to calm her heart rate and her breathing stabilized.  Itachi moved next to her again.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave."  The medic asked calmly.

"No."  He answered firmly.

"You are causing her body to react!"  The medic snapped.  Tsunade rushed through the door.

"What is going on?"  She asked.

"That anbu being here is causing a disruption in her dreams!"  The medic pleaded noting the anger on the Hokage's face.

"Really?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "Everyone except the Anbu out!"  Tsundae ordered.  Without hesitation the room cleared.

"Itachi, touch her."  Tsunade ordered.

"What?"  He ripped his mask off.

"I am not stupid I know what has happened between you two.  Touch her!"  She ordered again.  Itachi reached a trembling hand out and cupped Sakura's face.  Her heart rate immediately jumped.  "It might work! Itachi kiss her."  

Itachi looked at the Hokage again and lowered his lips to Sakura's, he kissed her slowly.  Her heart rate increased again.  "Itachi talk to her."  Itachi nodded understanding.  Tsunade moved in front of Sakura and started giving her just enough chakra to keep her heart rate from being too high.

"Sakura.... I don't know what you are dreaming but I am here.  Really here waiting for you.  Please.  If you will have me... just..... wake up."  He called out to her.  

Sakura moaned and turned her head, but she didn't wake up.

"She moved!  She moved by herself!"  A smile spread across Tsunade's face.  "Itachi we have work to do."  She beamed at the confused man kneeling by the bed of her apprentice.  

* * *

Sakura was outside of the Uchiha compound walking hand and hand with Itachi.  He was smiling down at her and the sun was kissing her face.  Everything always felt right when Itachi was around.  He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him.  She gripped on to his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.  He groaned as their lips met and he pulled her closer.  

"I love you."  She beamed at him.

"I love you."  He smiled against her lips.  "I love you so much Sakura."  He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her deeply.  

The scene changed.  Itachi was kneeling down in front of her with a jacket with the Uchiha crest on it.  The jacket was jade and he was looking up at her.

"Sakura, I don't know what you are dreaming of but I am here. "  The words got jumbled for a moment as Sakura feared she was waking up. "If you will have me... I am...."  The words got lost again.  She gasped.

"What are you saying Itachi?"  She was fighting desperately to stay in this moment.

"Marry me Sakura."  The words fell from Itachi's lips and she drifted deeper into sleep.  She sighed content to stay here where she could be Sakura Uchiha.  

 

 

 

 


	23. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unlikely helps Sakura wake up. Obito relishes in a victory.  
> Type on my phone on my lunch break so sorry for any mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own naruto or any of its characters

Obito smirked as he sat back.

"They still haven't noticed."  His voice echoed. Zestu nodded in agreement.  Obito smiled and put his hands behind his head, as soon as he freed Kabuto they could start.  The silver haired man laid whimpering in pain as he endured the hell Itachi trapped him in.

He looked at the wood user lying at his feet.  "The chaos that erupted when Itachi saw a broken Sakura allowed us to take him easily.  They still do not know the Yamato that is with them isn't the real one." He smirked.  "Our army is about to get a boost."  He laughed with a very old man who was connected to the husk of the ten tails.  They may not have killed the Uchiha but.... everything had worked out in the end.

"You were a fine choice."  The old man's voice was deep and powerful.  "Be ready to move."

"Yes Madara."

* * *

Itachi sat next to Sakura holding her hand in his own.  His heart broke knowing she was so close to him yet so far.  Her pink hair was messy on the pillow as she slept.  Occasionally a smile would grace her lips, but her eyes never opened.  He wanted to free her from her dreams, but something had her glued there.

The blond Hokage paced back and forth, Sakura had come so close to awaking the day before, reacting to Itachi's voice but she didn't wake.  There had to be something they could do.  "Itachi, I want you to try again."  She finally murmured, "but I was Sasuke and Shisui in here too."  Itachi raised a perplexed eyebrow at her.  "I have an idea."  She stormed out of the room leaving Itachi clinging to the woman he loved.  An hour ticked by and he sat whispering promises to her she couldn't hear and stroking her hair softly.  When the door flew open and Sasuke and Shisui burst in.

"Hello, brother."  Sasuke smirked as he lowered himself next to Sakura.  Itachi smiled weakly at him.  "Tsunade has a plan."  Itachi nodded.  Sasuke leaned in close to Sakura and murmured something in her ear.  Sakura' face grimaced.  Shisui watched perplexed.  Sasuke ran his hands over her face and Itachi had to repress the urge to strangle his little brother.  Sakura's face became more uncomfortable.  He leaned down again and whispered more to her softly.  She turned away from him.  He sat back and smiled.  "I think it will work."  He spoke to Shisui.  Shisui nodded and moved behind Itachi.

"What is going on."  Itachi growled.  He went to move but was quickly stopped by Shisui.

"Calm down."  Shisui laughed as Itachi thrashed in his arms.  Shisui clicked chakra cuffs on to Itachi's wrists and Itachi fell to his knees. "Trust us."  Shisui' smile did nothing to allievate the anger boiling inside him.  Shisui nodded at Sasuke to continue.  Sasuke smiled back.  He climbed on to the bed and hovered over Sakura trailing sloppy kisses over her neck and lips.

"Get off of her!"  Itachi screamed.  Shisui held him down. Sasuke shot his brother an apologetic look, before he turned his attention back to Sakura.  He grabbed her wrist and Itachi heard the sound before he saw the blue lightining emerging from Sasuke's hands.  Sakura let out a scream.  

"She is responding."  Itachi immediately calmed. "Let me up Shisui."  He begged.  Shisui looked down at his cousin who was straining to move.  "Please."

"No.  whatever she dreaming when you are around it is too pleasant.  She has always had nightmares about Sasuke.  He can scare her awake."  Shisui explained.  Itachi's eyes went wide.  His mind flickered back to when he and Sakura first shared a room together, the way her breathing would get heavy from her cot and she would end up screaming out Sasuke's name to the darkness.  The way he eyes would fly open and she would sob quietly thinking he wasn't paying attention.  The idea had merit, he felt a slight bit of guilt knowing Sakura was probably reliving some terror of her past she would rather not see.  He slumped in defeat.  

Sasuke gave his brother one last sorrowful glance before turning his attention back to the woman between his thighs.  "I'm sorry."  He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear before he continued his torture.  He kept leaning down and whispering in her ear, he wrapped a hand over her delicate neck and Sakura's breath began to pick up again.  Her heart rising to dangerous levels.  Sasuke trailed his fingers over a scar on her collar bone.  Itachi remember running his tongue over that scar a time or two, he realized now his brother was likely the one who gave it to her.  He made a mental note to kick his ass later.  Sasuke let his lips touch the scar where his fingers were before he held his hand back over it and let out more chakra to cause her pain.  Itachi bit the inside of his cheek.  

* * *

 

Dream Itachi held Sakura close in his arms.  This is how she loved spending her days, tangled in an endless sea of white sheets and his scent.  She had a new tattoo on her hip of the Uchiha fan.  Itachi traced it with his fingertips, causing goosebumps to rise under his touch.

"Mmmmm.... Itachi...." she murmured and bit down playfully on his shoulder.

"Careful Uchiha."  He murmured in retort and he pinned her to the bed.  She giggled and squirmed under his touch.

"What if I don't want to be careful....  Uchiha."  She shot him a defiant look.  Itachi gave her his famous lazy smirk before trailing kisses down her neck.  She moaned under his weight and wrapped her body around him.  Suddenly the kisses didn't feel like Itachi's lips anymore and her eyes shot open.

"Sakura."  Her name rolled off of Sasuke's tongue the way it always did.  She felt a wave a nausea wash over her as she tried to push him away.

  "You can't be his."  Sasuke smirked in her ear.

"Get off of me Sasuke!"  She spat.

"I killed him."  Sasuke ground down on her and forced her face to the side, where she saw Itachi's body limp on the ground.  "I need you."  He growled.

"stop Sasuke!"  She growled as he kisses her again. The sound of his chidori filled the room as he secured her wrists.  The pain surged through her in waves.

"Give up Sakura."  He growled against her ear.  "You have always been mine."  He murmured.

"No."  tears fell from her face.

"I killed Naruto and Kakashi too."  He murmured as he traced the scar he had given her.  "See."  He turned her face to the other side of the room and she saw her favorite sensei and best friend dead bodies completely torn to shreds. She screamed and thrashed under him.  He laughed.  "I'm sorry."  He whispered.  She froze, was that regret in his eyes.  In a flash it was gone and his hand was around her neck.  "I'm all you have now."  He cackled.  "Itachi is gone."  For good measure he threw her on top of Itachi's lifeless body.  Another scream ripped through her lungs and her eyes snapped open.

The room was bright, it hurt her eyes.  Sasuke was still there but he looked down at her with wide astonishment. He immediately climbed off of her and backed up against the wall.  The next thing she heard was the sound of metal hitting the ground and Itachi wrapping her in his arms.  When she realized he was there and  alive she broke down and sobbed against his chest.  Her eyes caught Sasuke's over Itachi's shoulder and she saw the broken pain hiding in them.  He mouthed his apology and slipped out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke walked through the streets of Kohona with his head down.  Sakura feared him so much it literally scared her awake.  He looked at his reflection in the mirror, what kind of monster had he become?

Could they forgive him? Could he really come home? Was this home?

Could he forgive himself?

Emotions he thought were long gone bubbled inside him like a volcano ready to erupt.  He had to clear his head.

* * *

 


	24. The other Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly humor to break up the heavy tones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own naruto or any of its characters

Sakura begged to be released as soon as she felt her chakra stabilize, Tsunade agreed on the condition that Itachi stay by her side and the other men took turns staying to guard her.  Shisui and Kisame volunteered to take first shift.  Itachi carried Sakura all the way home from the hospital, as she half heartedly beat on his chest swearing she could walk.  

"Sakura, I know you can.  Let me hold you."  His voice was stern but his eyes held so much emotion she finally sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.  The sound of his heartbeat filled her ear and she quickly found herself in a state of meditation, lost in the way his heart sounded, the way his body felt against her cheek, the rise and fall of his chest as breathed, the way he looked in the setting sun.  Tears spilled down her cheeks as the love she felt for him overwhelmed her again.  She turned her face into his chest to hide, if he noticed he didn't ask he only kissed her pink hair softly and pulled her closer.  After that sweet and tender moment anger whirled around in her heart as she remembered him trying to push her into Sasuke's arms.  She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I feel like a third wheel."  Shisui muttered as they walked behind the two lovers.  Kisame grunted in agreement but neither one actually felt resentful.  They both knew they would do anything for Itachi which meant they would do anything for Sakura.  The loyalty Kisame held was unbreakable, he still boiled with the need to get his pound of flesh from kabuto.   His mind drifted to her broken body on the floor, he has felt instant rage, he wanted to move but Itachi had lost it.  As soon as Itachi saw Sakura the entire cave had been wrapped in a genjutsu that only Itachi could control.  Kisame felt the change right away and didn't dare move, he knew Itachi would likely kill whoever got between him and the bastard that reduced Sakura to a barely conscious pile of bones and blood.  He was ripped out of his thoughts when Shisui moved past them and took the key from Itachi.  They all walked in to Sakura's tiny apartment.

"You're home."  Itachi murmured against her head softly.

"We're home Itachi."  Her eyes were fierce and he didn't understand why he saw anger in them.  "Put me down."  The look in her eyes made it clear he did not want to argue.  Shisui smirked and leaned on the wall ready to watch Itachi get his ass handed to him.  Kisame moved past and sat on the couch not facing the couple, he didn't want to feel either of their wraths when he started laughing.  Sakura stepped back from Itachi and glared.

"Now, Sakura..." he began to say but she was in his face before he could think.  Kisame grunted hiding laughter from the couch, as Shisui laughed openly.

"No Itachi you let me speak!"  She snapped.  Itachi, one of the most feared men in all the shinobi world, slumped his shoulders and stared at his feet, he looked like a child being scolded by his mother for sneaking a cookie before dinner.  "Of all the stupid, selfish, ridiculous things you have done!  How dare you?  How fucking dare you try to just push me on to Sasuke like I was a burden.  Or a toy?  How dare you not take in to account how I feel!  What I want!"  Itachi opened his mouth to speak but it was obvious she had held this in for a week and she wasn't stopping until she got it all out, so he only stared back at her.  "I don't understand how I can want to kill someone so much and still love them with ever fiber in my body but congratulations Itachi you have brought me to my boiling point.  You left me here that night in a pile of tears!  Thinking I had been nothing to you.  Nothing!  Then you show up in that cave and you lose your shit! After you all but gave me to your brother with a big shiny bow, you had the audacity to show up and act like you were broken by my state! I don't know what you made Kabuto see but I have never seen anyone look so tortured in my entire life.  You did that, not your brother. Your brother did nothing while you stood there completely over taken by emotion, which Itachi Uchiha isn't supposed to feel. You know who got me down, Shisui!  Shisui was the only one who took a fucking second to think, oh maybe we should get her down from there.  Fucking Shisui!!!! Shisui was the only fucking person with a level enough head to ACTUALLY save me! You know who finally covered my naked body, Kisame!  You...." she slammed her finger in his chest, "were so overcome with rage that all you wanted was blood.  Now why is that if you don't love me? You were worse than Naruto!  Naruto has an excuse he wears his heart on his sleeve, he loves others more than he loves himself, he is always emotional, but you!  You wouldn't know emotion if it came up and punched you right in that annoyingly gorgeous face!" She didn't even let him speak.  She whirled around and stomped away from him.  Itachi's eyes grew wide as she rapidly approached Shisui.

"If you are so eager to pass me to another Uchiha then it will not be your brother!"  She grabbed Shisui who looked panicked and then she kissed him hard on the mouth.  Shisui couldn't help but smile and enjoy getting a rise out of Itachi so... he kissed her back, he wrapped his arms around her and tilted her head ready to deepen the kiss but in the next moment, he was slammed so hard in to the wall it cracked and all the air left his lungs.  Itachi hauled Sakura away from him, eyes crimson, breathing heavy, the ever calm Uchiha snapped.

"That will not be happening again!"  He glared at Shisui's smug expression.  Shisui knew Itachi would likely kill him later, but damn it, it was worth it.  Itachi had been an idiot, and Sakura was definitely a great kisser.  Just to irritate Itachi further he slipped his tongue out and licked off the cherry lipgloss Sakura had left on his lips and winked at Itachi.  Itachi's eyes flashed from charcoal to crimson as he glared at his cousin.

 "Now you," Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it again, for the first time ever, she understood why Itachi could strike fear into entire villages.   He grabbed her by the shoulders firmly but didn't hurt her, "I had already realized my mistake as soon as I left the apartment.   I knew there was no way I could sit back and watch you with him!  But Sakura I had already taken so much from him, I didn't want to take you too.  It was too late though you were mine.  There was no other way around it, my heart is so full of pink hair and jade eyes.  The way you tremble under my finger tips when I touch you," he moved closer to her and lowered his hands to grab her hard by her hips, his tone lowered to a more dangerous sound "the way you moan out my name when you're under me.  The way your eyes snap shut and mouth falls open right when you fall," His eyes grew darker, "there was no way I was letting another man see that side of you.  I had meant to tell Sasuke but Sasuke told me first.  He told me that he didn't love you, not like I did.  That he wouldn't stand in my way, not that he could of at that point.  Sakura I am an idiot.  I'm sorry.  I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."  His features softened for a moment, "however if my cousin ever tries to taste your lips again I will lock him up in a genjutsu where he will be castrated every day for the rest of his miserable life."  Shisui laughed against the wall.

"You deserved it.  It was worth it, Sakura if you ever get tired of Itachi I'll be more than willing to show you a good time."  He said casually and winked at her.  Itachi gave him a warning growl.  Shisui chuckled.

"I love you Sakura."  Itachi pushed her hair out of her face and gazed so deep into her eyes she was sure he could see her soul. "Tell me, do you think Shisui could kiss you like this?"  He cupped her face and pulled her to him.  His lips met hers softly at first but grew hungry.  She moaned into his mouth when he nipped her bottom lip.  She wrapped her arms around him and fisted his hair as he ravished her mouth with his own.  He ground his hips against her own, not really giving a damn that they had an audience.  He kissed her until he felt her trembling,  then he released her. She stepped back looking dazed.  "Well?"  He smirked.

"Itachi Uchiha...." she shook her head, "you're going to be the death of me."  She laughed and then wrapped him up in a hug.  He chuckled against her hair and pulled her closer to him.  It would have been a sweet moment if Shisui and the formerly silent Kisame hadn't come over and wrapped their arms around the couple, it was probably the most dangerous group hug that had ever been.  

"I love you guys."  Shisui chirped as he pushed against Sakura's back.  Itachi grumbled but when Sakura laughs at the scene he simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm sending you to train with Killer B."  Hazel eyes met blue and he nodded.  "Yamato, Sasuke, Iruka, Sai and Gai will accompany you."  

"What will I learn from B?"  Naruto asked, there was no defiance in his tone just pure curiosity.

"He controls his tailed beast.  It will be crucial that you can control yours."  Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.  

"I can do it!  Believe it!"  He smiled widely and gave her a thumbs up.  

"Go say goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi."  She shook her head as the blond bounded out of the room with more energy than she ever would have in her life.  "You're going to be Hokage one day.  Probably the best one that ever was."  She whispered as she watched his back retreat.  

"Why didn't you send Kakashi instead of Sasuke?"  Shizune inquired.

"I think Sasuke and Naruto need the time together.  Plus I have a hunch."  Tsunade smiled as she sipped her tea.  "Kakashi cares deeply for Naruto but.... I think if push came to shove Sasuke would be better to protect our blond friend."  Shizune simply nodded knowing the conversation was over.  "Plus I need Kakashi here."

* * *

Sasuke paced around Naruto's apartment trying to make sense of what he was feeling.  His brother was alive, they were home in Kohona, but they were still going to have to go to war.  The look on Sakura's face when she looked at him made him sick.  She was terrified of him, is that how everybody felt?  Naruto wasn't afraid of him but... he seemed to trust the replacement more than him.  

"It's my fault."  Sasuke growled as he paced the room.  He was ripped out of his thoughts as Naruto bounded through the door with his replacement in tow.

"Get ready Sasuke, you're coming with me on a mission."  Naruto' infectious smile made Sasuke want to punch him.

"Where are you and I going?"  Sasuke asked, sounding bored.

"WE are taking him to train, along with Yamato and Gai."  Sai's tone was laced with venom.  "We wouldn't trust you alone with him... you are a traitor after all."  

Sasuke clenched his jaw and turned on Sai.  He picked him up by the collar and was about to go off on him when he saw the sweet smile spread across Sai's face.  He wanted him to lose control.  He was testing him.  Sasuke glared at him and then released him. Naruto who had been watching the whole thing laughed.  "Wow Sai he must really like you! If I said that I would have been through the wall."  Naruto laughed so hard tears ran down his face, Naruto didn't notice the heated glares passing between the raven haired Uchiha and the passive faced Artist.

Naruto packed quickly and pulled Sasuke and Sai out of his apartment to Sakura's.  He didn't bother knocking he just waltzed in with the two others in his wake.  His eyes widened when he saw Sakura in the middle of an Uchiha sandwich with a side of Shark.  "Ermmm Sakura?"  She peeked out from under Itachi's arms and smiled at him.  "A group hug without me?"  He whined.  She chuckled and wiggled her way out from between the two Uchiha and wrapped her arms around Naruto who then grabbed Sai and yanked Sai into the hug.  The new team 7 stood there in a group hug until Itachi caught the look on Sasuke's face.  He saw pain and jealousy there, he felt replaced.  

"May I have my girlfriend back?"  Itachi calmly asked as Naruto reluctantly released her.

Sakura giggled and then went back to Itachi's side.  "What brings you guys here?"  She asked.

"We're leaving on a mission, we just wanted to say bye."  Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.  

"Oh."  Her eyes fell, she still wanted to talk to Sasuke about everything.  She didn't want the strain that was between them to last, but she couldn't act like nothing ever happened either.  She was still afraid of him but she loved him, the same way she loved Naruto and Sai.  She needed to make things right.  She sighed, she wouldn't get the chance right now.  She looked up at Sasuke who had not bothered to come all the way in to the apartment.

"Sasuke." She finally spoke, his eyes shot directly to hers.  "Thank you for waking me up.  I'm happy you're home."  She smiled weakly at him.  He didn't know what to say so he said what he always did.

"Hn." With a small smile on his lips.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto had been training with B for two weeks, he had learned that his tailed beast had a name, Kurama, he had met his mother when he finally broke the seal, and he learned the Yamato with them was a fake.  He had suspected before, he had yet to send any letters home to Kurenai but now he knew it.  He lay on his bed wrestling in his mind about what to do about it.  His first reaction was to beat the fake in to a bloody pulp and force him to talk but then he realized that may put real Yamato in danger, so there he sat lost in thought.  

"What's wrong Dickless?" Sai stood over Naruto and smiled down.

"Nothing." Naruto answered too quickly tipping off that it was definitely something.

"Is it Sasuke?"  Sai sat down next to Naruto.

"No.  You hate him don't you?" Naruto proppped himself up on his elbow and looked at Sai.  Sai thought for a moment and chose his answer carefully.

"I don't understand emotions like you do.  I know I don't trust him and I don't think he deserves your friendship."  Sai said matter of factly.  Naruto chuckled and laid back down.

"I know it's hard to understand.  Sasuke has been through a lot.  He has put people through a lot but he's my best friend.  He motivates me ya know?  Pushes me to get stronger just to keep up with him."  

"You are already stronger than him." Sai looked perplexed.  "And certainly a better person."  

"No. We are an even match." Naruto grumbled, feeling overly defensive of his friend. "Sai... I need to tell you something." He dropped his voice.  Sai leaned over intently, "That isn't Captain Yamato with us and I don't know what to do about it."  He confessed.

"I have suspected that as well."  Sai agreed. "So what do you want to do?"  

"I don't know... can you get a letter out to Kurenai?  Maybe she can get a team together and look for the real one."  Naruto seemed like he knew it was a long shot but it was a start.

"On it."  Sai jumped to his feet and smiled widely.  

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Sai whispered amongst themselves and tried to bite down the urge to beat his replacement to a pulp.  When he saw Sai get up to leave he decided it was safe enough to approach Naruto.  He didn't say anything just sat next to him in silence.  Naruto gave him that dopey grin and enjoyed the company of his elusive friend.  Sasuke couldn't explain how relaxed he felt in the presence of this blond jinchuuriki.  At first he had fought the pull that Naruto seemed to have in everyone around him, but as time went on he couldn't help but be sucked in to his charisma.  The pain and hatred always seemed to fade when he stepped into Naruto's light.  He hated it, but he couldn't fight it anymore.

* * *

Sakura curled up against Itachi's chest and closed her eyes.  They had received word to be ready to move tomorrow, the shinobi alliance would be meeting tomorrow for the first time.  They would hear Gaara speak and listen to the war plans.  Adrenaline pumped through her body and she felt the only anchor keeping her from being swallowed whole by fear was the man's heartbeat.  Itachi rubbed her head and pulled her close.

"I never wanted this for Sasuke.  The reason I did what I did was to avoid war."  His eyes were full of sorrow.  

"There is nothing you could have done to change this."  She looked up at him.

"I helped Obito, Sakura. Of course there is something I could have done."  

"Stop.  Stop it right now!  You did what the village elders asked of you, you couldn't very well stop him from all of his crimes and still have been trusted.  Just stop! Stop blaming yourself for things you didn't do alone, stop carrying the burden of Kohona's sins!" She hated the sting of tears she felt building in her eyes, knowing it made her weak, but everything about Itachi weakened her and strengthened her at the same time.  She had found herself reflecting a lot about when she pined after Sasuke, starving for his recognition.  She was such a child then.  She thought that was love, but when she looked at Itachi she knew it was wrong.

Itachi only had eyes for her.  Nothing motivated him more than a smile on her face. Every night he would lay her down and worship every inch of her body and still be hungry for more.  He would compliment her when she did well in a spar, correct her kindly when he saw something she could improve.  He never looked at her with disdain or disgust.  He was he complete opposite of his brother, Sasuke was emotional, a lose cannon who thrived on intelligent chaos.  Itachi was peace.  He was tranquility, he was tactful, beautiful.   The grace in which he did everything made her shiver.  Itachi never made a move without thinking of the next 15 moves it would cause. He was smarter than Shikamaru, more beautiful than Sasuke, more dangerous than Kisame, and completely hers.

He pushed his lips softly to her's.  "I don't know how you can forgive me of all my past sins, how you don't hate me, but I'm grateful. Sakura, when the war is over..."

She kissed him hard, "hold that thought until the war is over."  She smiled, wanting so badly to hear what he had to say but not wanting to die with the promise that was lingering in the air unfulfilled.  She knew what he wanted and she wanted too, but right now they had to focus on today.  On protecting Kohona and Naruto.  She wouldn't let Obito have him and she was prepared to die to protect him, and she knew Itachi was too, so right now things were best left unsaid.  "I love you Itachi."  She whispered against his neck.

"I love you Sakura."  He slipped a necklace carefully around her neck.  When the cool metal touched her skin she looked down, it was a beautiful crow and in its talons it held the Uchiha crest.  It hung on a simple silver chain and rested beautifully against her chest. She gasped.

"Itachi, it's beautiful!"  She smiled up at him.

"I know it's not a piece most woman would want but I thought..."

"It's perfect Itachi.  It's the only piece of jewelry I would want."  She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."  She pushed herself up off of the couch and waltzed into the kitchen.  "You know Kisame has been sneaking off to see Anko a lot."  She smirked as she watched the retreating shark disappear in the direction of Anko's house.  Itachi appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  

"Yes, they are an odd match."  He kissed her softly on her neck, "I suppose we Uchiha prefer medics."  He chuckled against her skin.

"You mean you."  She laughed.  He bit her softly.

"No, Shisui is quite taken with a medic of his own."  Sakura wiggled in his arms and turned to face him.  

"Spill." She demanded.  Itachi smirked. 

"My lips are sealed."  With that he disappeared in a whirl of crows. She stomped her foot and looked at the time, he had a meeting with Tsunade that he was already late for.  She would corner him when he got home.  She set about making breakfast for herself and Shisui who she could hear just waking up in the other room.

Shisui stumbled out of the guest room with his hair standing on edge and his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips.  Sakura had become immune to the physique of all the god like men sharing her home, well all but Itachi.  Shisui was bulkier than Itachi and slightly taller but just as beautiful, she wondered who had sunk their claws into him, and if he was any bit as skilled as Itachi was well... whoever it was would be a very happy woman.  She smirked at the thought, she doubted anyone could do the things Itachi did.

"Good morning sunshie."  She chirped as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down sleepily at the table.  

"Morning."  He grumbled.

"Late night?"  She smiled sweetly setting down a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

"Yep." Was his only reply as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth.  They had all settled into a nice dysfunctional family, full of massive strength, calculated killers, and playful laughter, she knew whoever Shisui brought into their family would likely be a permanent fixture as well. 

"You have quite the scratch on your collar bone, would you like me to heal it?"  She moved a glowing hand over the angry scratches on his shoulder.

"That's okay." He smiled at her. "Nothing wrong with battle wounds."  He winked as he finished his coffee.  "You've given Itachi quite a few."

Sakura blushed.  It was true Itachi had hardly ever left their room lately without a new line of scratches.  She had her own that Itachi left in careful places that she could hide.  "So who is the lucky lady?" She slid in to the chair across from him.   She sipped her own coffee and watched Shisui squirm.

"Nope.  Not gonna say a word yet."  Shisui shook his head.  "I'm not going to jinx it."  He laughed.  "Since my cousin already stole you out from under my nose I'm not letting anyone catch wind of her."  He smiled. 

"No one stole anything."  She laughed playfully as she stood from the table to clean his plates up.

"No one had a chance!  Even unconscious you were drawn to him like a moth to the flame!  The Uchiha flame of love."  He laughed.

"Shut up Shisui!  That is not how it happened."  She was red.

"It is!  You stood there over him swooning!  You loved him before he ever opened his eyes!"  Shisui made big doe eyes at her and leaped back to dodge the butter knife she threw at him.

"You're a fool Shisui."  She laughed.

"Oh, Itachi you're so beautiful I can't even focus.  Oh Itachi your face made me forget what Sasuke even looks like."  Shisui made his voice annoyingly high pitched.

"Don't forget I can kill you with one punch." She growled.  Shisui held up his hands in defense.

"I digress."  He chuckled.  "Honestly though you and Itachi are like lightning.  When you two are in a room together others can literally feel the sparks between you two, it's sickening.  I hope me and sh.... well me and her are like that."  He smiled honestly.

"I love him so much it hurts Shisui.  I am terrified of this war, I don't want to lose him, or anyone else I love."  She knew the conversation just took a heavy tone but it had always been so easy to talk to Shisui like that.

"Sakura, you might lose some people along the way, I can assure though as long as Kisame and I are breathing Itachi will not be one of them."  His face was serious.  "I failed him once before, I'm not going to fail him again."

"What is with you Uchiha and punishing yourselves for things beyond your control." She muttered.

"We're a deeply passionate clan."  Shisui wiggled his eyebrows, "you know all about that."

"Do you ever think about anything else?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not often." He admitted. "Sakura, if Itachi asked would you marry him?"  

"Where did that come from?"  She asked, completely floored.

"Would you?"  He asked again.

"If we make it through this war, I would marry him in a heart beat."  She said firmly.

"Would you want children?"  

"What the hell Shisui!"  She didn't know why he was asking her all of the loaded questions.

"Would you?" He asked again.

"I would want whatever he wanted.  I would gladly have children with him if he wanted them too.  I will not do it alone, he has to want a family too."  

"Good." Shisui smiled brightly.  "I'm going to take a shower."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Shisui disappear into the bathroom.  She would definitely be pulling information out of Itachi tonight.   A sudden knock on the door along with a female voice calling to her from the other side had Sakura spinning on her heel and rushing to the door.  She pulled it open to see a very disheveled Kurenai clutching her daughter in her arms.  

"Sakura, have you heard from Yamato?"  Her eyes were sad.

"Of course not."  Sakura looked at her, she never thought Kurenai was the jealous type.  

"I just got a letter from Sai....."  She held it out and handed to Sakura with a shakey hand.  Sakura took it and her eyes widened.

"They must have switched on the mission to save me."  She murmured.  "Have you told lady Hokage?"  

Kurenai shook her head.  "I... I don't know what to do, before he left with Naruto we got in a big fight, he said somethings, things he normally would never say.... I should have known then... but I just.... I thought he was still in love with."  

Sakura held her hand up.  "No.  Don't say it.  He isn't, he wasn't.  We are team mates and friends.  What happened in the past was a mistake.  Now, let's go see about getting the real Yamato back."  Sakura smiled.  Kurenai nodded and sat down on the couch to wait for Sakura.  Sakura made her way over to the bathroom door and didn't bother knocking because she knew Shisui wouldn't lock it.  She barged right in.  Kurenai heard a male yelp from the bathroom and then saw Shisui stumble out dripping wet with a towel almost secured on his waist.  

"Kurenai... long time no see."  He waved as Sakura was hot on his heels shoving in to his room to get dressed.  

"You can talk later, move move move."  Sakura shooed him away.  Kurenai sat glued to the couch like she saw a ghost.

"So, it's true."  She murmured.  "Shisui is alive...  I heard rumors, I didn't believe them.  Does that mean... Itachi?"

"Yes."  Sakura nodded.  "Itachi is alive."

"And he's in Kohona?"  Kurenai looked sick.

"Yes."  Sakura answered firmly, trying to make no room for discussion.  She knew how Kurenai felt about Itachi, Itachi had put her in a terrible genjutsu the last time they met, but he was acting secretly on behalf of the village.  Sakura easily forgave him but she knew other's may never.

"Is it also true that you saved him?"  She whispered.  Great, as if Kurenai needed another reason to dislike Sakura.

"Yes. Kurenai... I did.  I am also in love with him.  What you know about him is only half truths, the Hokage will explain one day.  I don't expect you to understand right now, hell I didn't understand either.  I wanted to kill him when I was sent after him.  I can assure you he is no threat to the village.  He honestly never was."  She held her hand up when Kurenai went to argue. "You only know a piece of the story Kurenai.  I love him.  He is here to stay, and that's the end of it until the Hokage says otherwise.  Now, do you still want my help to get Yamato?"  She put her hands on her hips, daring Kurenai to say a word about Itachi.

"Yes."  Was her only response.  Sakura smiled.  

"Good.  SHISUI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"  Sakura laughed as Shisui fell out of the door fighting with his shirt and his pants haphazardly hanging off his hips.  Kurenai blushed at the sight but Sakura was immune to Shisui's god like body.  "For such a powerful shinobi you are a klutz."  She laughed.

"Bite me."  He growled as he pulled his shoes on.

"Is that an offer?"  She raised a pink eyebrow at him.  Shisui's face flashed with panic thinking of Itachi's last warning.

"Nope.  Not at all."  He shook his head.  

"Where is Kisame?"  Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ermmm, well you see... he ummmm."  Sakura glared at him. "Anko's."  Shisui hung his head, he felt like a traitor.  

"Great let's go get him."  Sakura chirped and opened the front door.  Kurenai hurried out.  "Yes Kisame is here too."  Sakura answered the lingering question in the air.  Kurenai shook her head, she had no idea what she just signed up for.  

* * *

 

"Tsunade... I..."  Itachi didn't know what to say.

"Just say Thank you, Itachi."  She smiled at him.  "I know what you plan on, you have my blessing."  Her hazel eyes were wet with happiness.

"Thank you."  Itachi bowed.  "I won't ask her until after the war.  May we have the Uchiha compound back... us and Sasuke?"

"Yes. I will even try to lend some sort of financial help into restoring it, if we have the funds."  She didn't want to tell him she had already hidden a small fortune away just for that, she planned on helping Itachi however she could, her heart still hurt for the man who had held Kohona on his back for so long.  

"I.... thank you."  He bowed at her.  

"Itachi...."  Tsunade knew the answer to the question she was going to ask but she needed to hear it from him.  "How much do you love Sakura?"  

"I have no words."  He finally answered.  "She.... she is a part of me.  I promise you I will cherish her forever." 

"I know."  She smiled.  Itachi was turning to leave when the door swung open and Sakura marched in with Kurenai, Shisui, a very angry looking Anko, and a bashful looking Kisame.

"Was I not invited to the party?"  The Hokage asked when she saw all of them standing there.

"We have a problem."  Sakura answered as she slammed the letter down on the desk.

* * *

 

 


	26. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, I wrote myself into a corner and wrote, rewrote, then deleted this chapter sooooo many times. Anyway happy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Yamato had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a week.  He would hear bits and pieces of conversations and then slip right back into an agony filled dream world.  Kurenai would flash in and offer a bit of comfort giving him the strength he needed to hold on a little longer before he would feel himself crumbling under the pressure again.  He knew Kabuto was somehow using his DNA to enhance his army but that was all he had gathered and he was helpless to stop it in anyway.  He felt weak. He felt like a traitor even though it wasn't his fault.  He felt broken.  The only thing anchoring him to the present were those two beautiful crimson eyes.  "Kurenai... I'm sorry."  He murmured before he was falling again.

* * *

 

"It's likely because of Grandfather's cells.  I don't know how but I'm sure of it."  The Hokage muttered as she tried to make sense of it all.  "Was he the original target all along?"  She questioned out loud before shaking her head, "No, the plan just changed once they realized Yamato had gone.  He became somehow more valuable than killing Itachi and Shisui."   She paced back and forth, the crowd that was gathered watched her mind work.

"I knew that fight was too easy."  Shisui whispered to Itachi.  Itachi merely nodded.  Sakura stood stone still fighting with her emotions.   Yamato was captured.... because of her.  Everyone had come because in one capicity or another they cared for her and somehow Yamato once again got the short end of the stick.  She couldn't love him when she had his heart, and she couldn't protect him once he had found someone who could.   To top it off after telling Yamato she didn't think she could love anyone she had fallen head first done the abyss of love for Itachi Uchiha.  She didn't regret that part for a moment, but the ache she felt for Yamato was still there.  She took a chance and glanced at Kurenai who was unblinking.

"Let me go after him."  She finally broke her silence.

"No!  What about your daughter.  You have to think Kurenai!"  Tsunade was not chastising her but she was trying to reason with her.  She knew Kurenai had already had to bury the first man she ever loved and had been helpless to save him or even say goodbye, and now with Yamato's life in the balance she could see Kurenai breaking again.  

"But.... They can't go after him, they have to join the front lines soon.  I can't lose him.... I can't."  Kurenai didn't cry but her voice cracked as she begged.  

"I will put together a small team for a retrieval mission.  I promise I will try to get him back.  But you're right, I can't afford to send the best after him right now."  Her sad hazel eyes begged Kurenai to understand.  Kurenai simply nodded slowly.  She clenched her fists and turned to exit the room.  "Kurenai... don't do anything stupid."  She warned.  Kurenai simply nodded, she wanted to go after him but she knew she couldn't the only person she would have trusted to leave her daughter with was Shikamaru and he was already on his way to the front lines, she was once again helpless to save the man she loved.

"My lady, I will go after him."  Sakura finally spoke agian.

"No!  I need you on the front line healing people.  I can't afford for you or any of the Uchiha to go.  Naruto and Sasuke are moving out in two days, I plan on sending you guys as well.  But perhaps..... I could send Kisame, Anko, Shizune, and Neji."  Tsunae offered.  Sakura's face softned.  Neji was almost as smart as Shikamaru, he was one of the best in her class, Anko was ruthless and had first hand intel on Kabuto, Kisame was also skilled and just as ruthless as Anko, Shizune was a good medic and would be able to heal any injuries Yamato had.  

"That sounds reasonable."  Sakura smiled.  

Kisame chanced a glance at Anko who was already grinning wildly.  "Let's go get Neji."  She smirked.  "It's about time I got to kick that little shits ass."  

"Anko, if it gets too dangerous pull out.  We will try to save Yamato, but I don't want to lose anyone else in that fight, understood?"  Tsunade glared, "And Neji is Captain."

Anko and Shizune both sneered, Neji was younger than them and just barely made Jonin.  "Fine."  She muttered and then the newly assembled team left.

If anyone would have been paying attention the would have noticed the long glance between Shizune and Shisui that left so many thing unspoken as she left.

* * *

 

Itachi wrapped Sakura up in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  She hummed in response and pushed into him further.  Itachi chuckled against the back of her neck.  

"Two days."  He whispered against her skin.  "Are you ready?"  He asked as he lightly nibbled at her collar bone.

"Mmmmm.  yes."  She responded as she tilted her head back more to allow Itachi more access to her.  He greedily accepted her offer and began devouring all of her he could.  His hands moved from embracing her to one gripping her hip and one pulling her head back by her hair.  She clung to the front of his Anbu vest for anchor.  "i...ta...chi..."  She moaned out as he yanked her hair a little harder, knowing it always drove her wild.  He smirked as he dipped his head lower allowing the tip of his tongue to tease the top of her cleavage that was exposed.  Sakura gripped him harder and pushed her hips into his.  

"Sakura...."  Her name rolled off his wicked tongue like silk.  As the hand that was gripping her hip slowly pushed her sweater up and grazed the hot flesh beneath.  Anywhere his tongue touched, or his fingertips grazed left a trail of goosebumps in its wake as she stayed submissive letting him wash over her like a wave.  He knew just where to touch, where to kiss, where to bite to make her tremble beneath him.  When she could finally feel his erection grinding into her stomach she smiled at him before dropping a hand between them and gripping him through his black pants.

"Perhaps we should move out of the living room... we don't know when Shisui will be home."  She murmured as she kept rubbing him agonizingly slow.  Itachi merely nodded and pushed her back towards the hall that lead to their bedroom door.  He kicked it shut and didn't bother with a lock, if Shisui was stupid enough to barge in on them when Sakura was making the sounds he planned on making her make, well he was an idiot then.  He pushed Sakura down harshly and she squeaked as she hit the bed.  He crawled over her and let his midnight hair tickle her face and neck as he leaned in and kissed her slowly.  He took his time savoring the taste of her lips as he swirled his tongue around her's.  She had given up fighting him for dominance instead letting him set the pace, and he loved it.  His pale hands pushed her sweater higher as he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on her stomach and licked a wet trail up to her breast as he pushed her sweater over her head but didn't pull it all the way off instead tightening it around her wrists to keep her hands still.  She had an awful habit of trying to cover her mouth to hide her moans and it angered him.  She growled in protest until he produced a kunai from his pants and cut her bindings.  He normally licked and kissed at her nipples softly so she was prepared when instead he bit one and pinched the other with his free hand, eliciting a groan from her.  He had quickly learned Sakura loved to dance the thin line between pleasure and pain, which made her even more desirable to him because he was the same way.  She arched under him and used his hips to push her back down.  His eyes glanced up at her and she didn't notice the sharingan until it was too late, he had her trapped in his world before she could process and she knew she was done for.

He released her hands, knowing in here she couldn't think straight as he made sure to amplify her senses making her feel, taste, and hear everything ten times stronger than in their normal trysts.  He sucked her nipple in hard and rolled his tongue over it as he felt her hands reach for his hair and pull it hard.  He growled at her in warning but the moan that fell from her lips made everything forgiven.  He dipped his hands beneath her shorts and prodded at her opening not bothering with his normal routine of slowly working up to three fingers, he dipped them all in and curled them hitting the spot that made her see stars.  

"Damn it Itachi."  She groaned out as she pushed back on his fingers, using his digits to send herself quickly over the edge as Itachi bit down on her breasts and rolled his tongue across the wounds.  She moaned out his name and felt her body start glistening with sweat.  He smirked as he felt her muscles tighten around him and she shook violently as she came over the edge.  

"My... my.... no need for sweetness tonight I see." He smirked at her as he freed himself from his own pants.  He ripped off his anbu vest and T shirt and stood before her completely naked and completely perfect.  His pale skin almost glowed under the crimson light of Itachi's world, his red eyes looking dangerously sexy as he stroked himself while watching her.  He bit his full lip as he arched into his hand and moaned out her name.  She was already dripping and ready for him again.  His dark hair fell around his shoulders and framed that angelic face that was misleading because he was anything but angelic in the bedroom.  She pushed herself up to reach for him and he chuckled and stepped back.  "shorts Sakura... peel them off, slowly."  He moaned out as he ran his thumb over his engorged tip.  Sakura locked eyes with him and slowly, painfully slowly, pulled her shorts over her creamy hips.  She watched as Itachi drank her in, her pert breasts covered in bite marks, her pink her fluffed from where he had pulled it, her lips swollen from where she bit them trying to fight back her screams, her jade eyes on fire with need for him.  He loved this woman.  He was hers, and she was his, and they were both just fucked up enough for this to be beautiful.  Out of the bedroom he doted on her, spoiled her, treated her like a princess, but when they were here.... he gave her what she needed.  He used her body however he saw fit and it drove her crazy.  She was his very soul, his biggest addiction.  When she finally sat back and watched him continue to stroke himself she pouted.  He smirked and released his dripping member and approached her.  "All fours."  He ordered.  She shivered and rolled over on to her hands and knees and arched her back just the way he liked.  He smacked her hard on the ass before he thrust into her in one solid movement.  

"Itachi, oohhh fuck."  She arched under him as he gripped her hard and pounded into her relentlessly.  "Itachiiiiiii."  She was screaming now as he leaned forward and bit at the back of her neck.  His hips slapped against her ass and the sound was amplified in his world causing her to shiver at the devious sounds their bodies made as they connected.  He flashed his eyes and the image of him taking her hard from behind appeared in front of Sakura.  Her eyes widened as she noted the flush on her cheeks, the way her eyes rolled back as he rocked into her, her mouth hung open as she screamed his name.  What turned her on more was the way Itachi kept looking down to watch where their bodies connected and the look on his face was driving her wild as she felt her climax rapidly approaching.  "Itachi.... I...... oh.... shit."  She arched and she watched as her reflections head tossed back right when hers did and then all she saw was red light as she came hard around him.  He grunted and released into her before releasing her from his world.  He collapsed next to her and pulled her on to his chest panting harder than she was.  

"I love you."  She murmured against his chest and she bit him lightly before pushing out of his arms and immediately leaping into the shower.

* * *

Sasuke sat in Naruto's room waiting for him to return.  He folded his hands in his lap and grit his teeth growing impatient with the knucklehead for not some how knowing that Sasuke was waiting for him.  When the door swung open and Naruto was dragging Sai along with him babbling loudly Sasuke felt his irritation grow even more.  Naruto had yet to notice him as he was completely focused on whatever he was babbling on about to Sai.  Sai however noticed him immediately but didn't feel it was necessary to point out to Naruto that he was there.  Sai locked eyes with him and wordlessly warned Sasuke to leave Naruto alone.  Sai didn't trust him and he was trying to protect his friend.  Sasuke understood Sai's motive, he knew Sai's intentions were pure but that didn't make him hate him any less. The two outside members of team 7 were completely at odds with one another. Finally when Sai realized Naruto had absolutely no intention of shutting up long enough to turn around Sai decided to offer an olive branch.

"Traitor."  He smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Replacement." Sasuke barked back. Naruto finally froze and turned around.

"Hey Sasuke!   Why are you in my room?"  Naruto grinned at him, not really caring for the answer he was still elated that Sasuke was back.

"We got a letter."  He tossed at Naruto.  "Be ready to move."

Naruto caught the letter and read it quickly before nodding.  Sasuke retreated from the room quickly. 

 


	27. Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elders throw a curve ball at Itachi. Sasuke starts to think more about his tormented feelings, and glimpse at Kisame and Anko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed.  Ever since he came back the only time he felt at ease was when he was looking at that dopey smile and sapphire eyes, but lately even around Naruto he felt uneasy, well that wasn't entirely true, it was because he was never alone with Naruto anymore, Sai made sure to always be present at every conversation.  He needed to talk to Naruto alone.  When it was time to go in to the fight he wanted Naruto to know that he had his back and that he would be the one to fight by his side.  He owed Naruto that much.  He owed Naruto so much more but he didn't really know what that meant.  Naruto never gave up on him, his confidence never wavered.  When he was lost in darkness Naruto had been his sun, even when there was barely any light, there was that one light that never burned out.  Naruto always did things different than him, Naruto had just as many reasons as Sasuke did to hate Kohona, more even, but Naruto just made it his mission to make everyone see him, the real him, not the image they thought he was.  He was infectious.  One by one people flocked to him.   Sasuke remembered the first time he really noticed Naruto.... it was early in the academy, he had annoyed him, he was a loser with no one to love him.  Then.... when it happened, he immediately understood Naruto.  He began to respect him, but by then his arrogant attitude had pushed Naruto away.  Then Naruto decided Sasuke was to be his rival.  At first Sasuke thought it was stupid, Naruto was no where near his level, but Naruto passed him so quickly Sasuke didn't have time to figure out when it had happened.  Naruto was the one thing Sasuke wasn't willing to sacrifice for power.  He didn't care if it meant he would never have Itachi's eyes he couldn't... no he woulnd't sacrifice Naruto for power.  The thought had briefly flickered for a moment but even the day Sai saved Naruto... he hadn't really needed saving, Sasuke couldn't have done it.  A world without Naruto wasn't a world he wanted to live in.  If Naruto ever died, Sasuke would be going soon after him, even if he killed them both.  At one point he knew he was Naruto's best friend but... now... he had a strong bond with so many people maybe he was replaced.  Gaara treasured Naruto more than anyone, Shikamaru had always had faith in him and was his greatest supporter in becoming Hokage, true Shikamaru had Choji, but the trust Naruto and Shikamaru had in each other was different.  Then there was Sai, his replacement, but Naruto had taught him how to feel again so Sai treasured him as well.  Where did that leave Sasuke?  All these people who treasured Naruto and didn't mind showing it... where did that leave him?  Sasuke was not good with emotions.  He knew Naruto treasured him... but what if he had to chose between saving Sasuke or Saving Gaara?  What then?  Sasuke immediately laughed at the thought, that dobe would find a way to save them both even if that meant sacrificing himself, that was just who Naruto was.   Finally annoyed with this thought process his pushed up off the bed and decided he was going to talk to Naruto tonight.

He moved quietly down the hall hoping not to let Sai know of his movements but that hope was quickly tarnished when he heard Sai and Naruto whispering behind Naruto's door.  

"Good night Dickless."  Sai murmured before opening the door.  

"Good night Sai."  Naruto chuckled.  Sasuke hid himself behind the corner and waited for Sai to close his own door before he pushed himself into Naruto's room without knocking.

"Sai... oh... Sasuke."  Naruto was sitting in a pair of black pants, his orange jacket unzipped and no shirt, staring out the window.

"Sorry were you expecting...."  Sasuke shrugged.

"No.  Just. You never come to me ya know.  I always have to hunt you down."  Naruto chuckled.  "You okay?"  Sasuke immediately regretted coming.  He didn't know what he was doing, he just knew he needed to be near Naruto.  He wouldn't get any sleep tonight if the dobe was not there and they were going to the war tomorrow evening.

"I can't sleep."  Sasuke finally admitted.  He sat down next to Naruto on the window sill.

"Scared of the dark?"  Naruto joked. 

"No you dobe.  I just.... I don't know, I guess I still am haunted by my choices."  He mumbled.  Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"Sasuke.. you did what you thought was right."  He reached over and touched his shoulder. Sasuke tensed at the contact.

"Why didn't you give up on me?"  He whispered. It was a question he had asked Naruto every time they had fought, why he wouldn't let him go.  Naruto's answer was always the same, but he needed to hear it.

"You're my best friend Sasuke.  You're one of my precious people.... maybe the most precious.  I told you, you would have to kill me to get rid of me but even then... I'd find a way to Edo tensei and kick your ass. "  He laughed.  "Hey... what's wrong?"  Naruto's voice was soft.  Sasuke met his eyes.

"Thank you.  Thank you for never giving up on me."  A single tear slid down his cheek.  

"I'll always believe in you.  Believe it."  Naruto gave him his best winning smile.  "Let's get some sleep."  He pulled Sasuke along with him.  Sasuke laid down next to Nartuo like they had done so many times on missions before but this time Sasuke finally felt his heart was at peace... for now.

* * *

 

"Kisame and Anko's team left the village."  Itachi whispered to Sakura who still hadn't awoken all the way.  

"mmm.  WAIT WHAT?  I DIDN"T GET TO SEE THEM OFF!"  Sakura sat up roaring.  She glared at Itachi... "YOU!  You had to FUCK me in to oblivion!"  She growled.

"You weren't complaining."  Itachi smiled.  She glared at him again. 

"Itachi."  She growled.  

"I have to go to the Hokage and meet with her and the elders.  Shisui saw them off."  He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before poking it. "Maybe next time."  He smirked as he left the woman he loved to grumble as she got dressed.  Sakura heard the door shut indicating that Itachi was gone and she rolled her eyes.  She was sore in all the right places and she really wasn't mad at him.. she just hated when she didn't get to say goodbye.  She shook her head and then decided she would cook breakfast for her and Shisui, who likely went back to sleep after seeing them off.  She padded down the hall and got to work cooking rice with eggs and pork.  She chopped the vegetables up and then squeezed some orange juice for Shisui knowing that was how he liked it best.  Shisui stumbled out of his room when he smelled the food cooking, his gray sweats hung dangerously low on his hips, his chocolate colored hair a total mess, and the shirt he forgot to wear could not hide the claw marks on his chest and back.

"Shisui you look like you were attacked!"  Sakura screamed as she moved to him and started trying to heal him.  Shisui grabbed her wrist and chuckled.

"Sakura.... I like Itachi, like these marks."  His voice was dangerously low.  She immediately blushed and pulled back her glowing hand.

"So... Shizune is off then."  Sakura chirped lightly.  She had been eliminating all the medics she knew, he wasn't into Ino, he wasn't into Tsunade, or Mya, or any of the others at the hospital so.... that left Shizune.

"Yes.  I had to see her off this morning."  He responded shoveling more food in his mouth.

"hmm. Yes she and Kakashi have been broken up for a while now.... Kakashi is seeing someone new I wonder if she is as well."  Sakura thought out loud.

"Kakashi?  She dated KAKASHI!"  Shisui growled.  BINGO.  

"Yes for a little while.... she was too sweet for him though, he likes them... broken."  Sakura laughed.  "So how long have you been seeing her."  She tilted her head innocently.

"Obviously just since we've been back."  He muttered. "Hey wait! Sakura."  He growled. "Don't say anything. Please."  He begged.  

"My lips are sealed.  She is a good woman."  Sakura smiled.  Yes Shizune was already like family so she would fit in nicely with their new dysfunctional one.  Kisame and Anko, her and Itachi, Shisui and Shizune.... yep they would be a perfect family.  Sasuke and... well she didn't know if Sasuke would end up with any one.  

"Yes she is.  I don't know if I love her yet... not like you and Itachi but... I care for her a lot."  He admitted.  Sakura nodded.  If Shisui was trying to keep her a secret he cared for her, he likely did love her, but love scared Uchiha because once they felt it, it wouldn't break.  

"We'll have to get you home to her in one piece so you can find out."  Sakura smiled as she drank the rest of her orange juice.  Shisui blushed and thanked her for the food before quickly retreating back to his room.  Sakura set about cleaning her apartment like she did the day before Shisui changed her world before.  Making sure there was just enough left for dinner and then breakfast in the morning, giving her plants a funeral because Ino would be out there fighting with them, and packing her and Itachi's bags for the trip.  She looked around her apartment and prayed this wasn't the last time she would get a chance to clean it.  

When Itachi came home she ran to greet him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you."  She smiled against his chest.

"I was only gone a few hours.  The elders are permitting me to move without my mask on."  He smiled as he hung his mask up by the door.  "I'll still be Anbu after the war though.  They said 'I'm a valuable asset' now that ROOT has been dissolved."  He muttered and pushed past her.

"What else did they say?"  Sakura could tell he was holding back.

"That.... they expect..."  his voice trailed off, "they expect me to have children as soon as the war is over."   Sakura eyes went wide.

"Oh."  She answered.

"I told them I wanted to marry you first.... they said we better do it fast or they will pick a wife for me."  He looked down at the ground.

"You want to.... with me?"  Sakura sounded so lost, he didn't know why it surprised her.

"Yes I do. Only if you do though."  He whispered.  She was crying now.  

"Itachi."  She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.  "Of course I do.  We will.... as soon as the war is over."  She smiled.

"Well...."  he ran his hand on the back of his neck.  "They said I need to do it before the war.... it will make me look more human."  He went pale he didn't know what Sakura would say.

"That would mean today."  She gasped.

"Yes.  It would."  He looked at the ground.  Silence lasted what felt like an eternity.

"Well... let's go to the Hokage's office."  She grabbed his hand.  His charcoal eyes looked down into her jade ones and his heart stopped.  She didn't care if they never had a big wedding.  She didn't care about any of the things most woman did, she just wanted him.  She didn't give a damn how that happened, but she knew she wanted him.

"We need a witness."  Itachi smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"You got one."  Shisui smirked as he came out of his room.  "Getting married huh?  Never thought you would be the first of us.  I honestly thought Sasuke would beat us all."  Shisui laughed.  Itachi chuckled and Sakura wiped away her happy tears.  It was sooner than she had expected but it was what she wanted.  By the end of the night Sakura would be an Uchiha, Itachi and her would be bound for life, and she okay with that.  The three left and went to the Hokage tower.

 

 

* * *

 

Kisame gripped Anko's arm tightly and yanked her backwards.  

"Calm the hell down!"  He growled.  Shizune shifted uncomfortably as the two began to have yet another explosive argument.  The snake mistress whirled around on the shark and pointed a finger into his chest.

"I won't!  That son of a bitch... I know what he's up to.  What his end game is, he plans on bringing back that fucking prick!"  She growled as she tried to rip her arm away from Kisame who still held it firmly.  "Who knows what the hell he has done to Yamato.  Kurenai has already lost so much."  Anko didn't often show her soft side, but when she spoke of Kurenai it came through.  Kisame relaxed his grip on the fire cracker.  

"I know.  We will bring him home.  Sakura wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."  Kisame grumbled and then he wrapped his arms around the woman.  Blue skin met pale skin and their lips crashed together.  Shizune blushed at the passion that rolled off the two of them... not that she was as innocent as she seemed... her mind drifted back to the way she felt when Shisui touched her like that.  Shisui.... the taste of his kiss lingered on her tongue and she longed to feel his chest against hers.  

"Ummm... guys, lets focus on the task at hand."  She cleared her throat.  The lovers broke apart not bothering to blush only smirking at one another.  

"So here's the plan..." Anko began.

 

* * *

The tattoo that Sakura had on her left hand ring finger wasn't beautiful.  It didn't sparkle like a diamond would have, it was a black crow, it's wings spread out to form the band of a ring, in it's talons just above her last knuckle it gripped the Uchiha crest.  It was similar to the necklace Itachi had once given her.  It was perfect.  The perfect symbol that she belonged to him, in return, Itachi sported a colorless cherry blossom on his finger that had the Uchiha symbol nestled in the petals.  They were bound.  Sakura was officially Sakura Uchiha.  Shisui had cried and gripped her tightly after Itachi pressed a soft kiss to her lips in the Hokage tower.  He whispered how he would get revenge on Itachi for snagging her up without giving him a fair shot and then welcomed her to the family.  She giggled at his antics and pushed him off.  Tsunade had smiled like a proud parent, taking credit for the whole thing.  The elders had stood there dumbfounded that Itachi had taken them up on their dare.  They didn't think he would marry so quickly, they already had picked out a nice Hyuga girl for him.  Crestfallen they congratulated the couple as they stomped out of the office.  Leaving Itachi gripping on to Sakura with a smug smirk on his face.  His dark hair fell loosely around his shoulders and his face seemed years younger as he  showered her with affection.  Sakura melted into him absorbing his embrace, with no regrets in her heart.  She loved this man.  She would love him always, she didn't care that her wedding didn't have flowers or pretty music.  She didn't care that she was practically forced into this snatching away any dream she may have had, no she had what she wanted.  Dreams were for children, those dreams she had when she was little girl didn't even have the right man in them.  She had always pictured Sasuke at the end of the aisle waiting for but now.... now as she gripped on to Itachi's dark colored t shirt and pulled him even closer to her she realized that she would never in a million years trade this moment for anything at all.  It was perfect.  They were bound forever.  Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.  In the morning they would be marching off to war.  There was no promise they would both make it home alive, but right now... this moment... it was perfect.

She stood on her tip toes and cupped his pale face with both her hands, she pulled his head down gently and kissed his full lips slowly.  She would never get enough of the way his lips tasted or the way his skin was always just a little bit cooler than hers.  The sharp breaths he would suck in when she nipped at his bottom lip.  Everything about Itachi screamed sex and love to her.  He was graceful and calculated.  He was so incredibly strong, and yet with her.... with her she got to see his broken edges.  The jagged pieces of broken glass that stuck out from his soul, the pieces that had been chipped away time and time again after making too many sacrifices.  She got to see it all.  Every part of him.  She loved every single aspect that was Itachi.  Just Itachi loved everything that was Sakura.  If she were fire that boiled desire, he was the water that could wash away the embers when they got to hot.  He was the earth and she was the sun.  They were perfectly imperfect.  So completely devoted to the other, so nauseatingly in love that one couldn't remember a time when they were separate people.   Itachi took her hand in his and pulled her out along the streets, the sun seemed to shine brighter now, a weight lifted off both of their shoulders.  She rested her head on his shoulder as the walked along.  Some of the people who had not left for the war yet froze when they saw Itachi Uchiha casually strolling along Kohona with Sakura clinging to him.  No one dared to approach him, to challenge him.  No one in Kohona was strong enough, they just whispered amongst themselves coming up with wild theories.  They would get their answers... after the war.  For now Itachi wanted to bring his wife home, have his way with her one last night and then he wanted to fight by her side to save the shinobi world. 

 

* * *

Sasuke didn't know when he finally admitted it to himself.  He wasn't sure he honestly had accepted it.  Maybe it was when Naruto was lying there unconscious after their first fight.  He had leaned over him as the rain poured down as if it was trying to wash away his sins.  Back then the water had felt like fire burning his skin as he inspected his friends face.  His blue eyes hidden behind closed eye lids.  His sun kissed skin broken and weeping crimson from the battle between them.  His blond hair was always disheveled but right then it was caked with blood, dirt, and the tears that were trickling down Sasuke's nose and landing on the man below him.  All Sasuke had to do then was kill him. Kill his best friend.  He couldn't do it.  Instead he left Naruto lying there and prayed Kakashi would get to him in time to save him.  Prayed that the world would not go on without Naruto.  Maybe it was the time he found himself lying awake after going rogue and wondering about how far Naruto had progressed only to be rudely ripped from his thoughts by his replacement.  Sai had uttered Naruto's name and Sasuke had felt more than he had since he had left Kohona.  Was he there?  Excitement filled him followed quickly by dread as Naruto burst out in to the sunlight, shining brighter than the sun in the sky.  Sasuke felt it then... the urge to be close to him if even for a moment.  He jumped down and wrapped his arm around him, making his movement slow enough to be read by his replacement.  Sai stood between them glaring at him ready to kill for Naruto... did Sai see it then?  The quick emotion that flickered in Sasuke's eyes as he attacked Yamato.  Naruto pulled at Sasuke harder than gravity.  If Naruto was near Sasuke was never able to fully think straight and yet.... he always fought ten times better with him by his side.  It was annoying really.  No one on his new team moved with him quite like Naruto had.  No one could glance at him and know exactly what move needed to be made the Naruto could.  He hated Naruto so much and yet.... he needed him.  He needed Naruto to feel whole, hell he needed Naruto to feel anything at all.

"What are you thinking about?   You have been glaring at Naruto's back for the past three miles."  Sai was dangerously close to Sasuke.  

"Get away from me."  Sasuke warned.

"Are you thinking of hurting him, I would hate to have to kill such a strong ally... but I will."  Sai warned.

"Don't you get it?"  Sasuke snapped.  "He doesn't need your protection.  He doesn't need anyone.  He has me."  With that Sasuke leaped further ahead leaving Sai to deconstruct his words.  Sai's eyes grew wide and he stopped running.  Did Sasuke.... no he couldn't.

"Hey what's wrong Sai?"  Naruto called from the front finally slowing his pace.  Sasuke didn't stop until he stood shoulder to shoulder with Naruto.  This was team 7.  Well half of it.  Sai could feel the power radiating off of the two of them, it only amplified when they were next to each other.  Sai looked from raven hair to golden hair and it all clicked.  They needed each other, and the world needed Naruto.  Naruto needed Sasuke... maybe not as much as Sasuke needed him but still one was essential to other.  Sai gave a lazy smile.

"I'm fine dickless, let's keep going."  Sasuke clenched his jaw at the jab at Naruto but didn't say a word.  This just wouldn't do.... Sai was going to make Sasuke admit it... even if it killed him.

* * *

* * *

As Itachi came inside Sakura that night he didn't bother to pull out.  He simply stayed connected like that and rolled her over, his still half erect penis lodged inside her.  She shook in his arms and nestled closer to him, a satisfied smiled on her face.  She knew tomorrow wasn't promised... but tonight... tonight had been perfect.  She drifted off to sleep and dreamed of crows and cherry blossoms.  He stroked her pale pink hair softly and pressed soft kisses to the back of her neck as he felt her breathing even out.  He still didn't bother to disconnect from her, he wanted to stay as close as possible tonight... for in the morning they would be off to war. 


	28. Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Sasuke choked on the metallic taste of blood as it gurgled it up.  He felt unsteady on his feet and found himself falling hard onto the hard ground.  Sounds began to echo around him but even when it was unclear he heard Naruto's angry scream rip through the battlefield like a thousand lions roars.  His eyes were unfocused but he could see his best friend sprinting at the enemy engulfed in the chakra of the nine tails, he really did look like the sun.  He kept his eyes on Naruto trying to keep conscious he knew Sakura was coming, if he could only stay awake until then he would....

"Sasuke, don't you dare close your eyes."  Sakura's voice rang out.  He smiled inwardly, the two people he always hurt were always the two people he could rely on.  He tried to speak to her but choked on blood and thought better of it.  Almost immediately he could feel Sakura's chakra running through him and the pain started to lessen.  "What were you thinking? Why didn't you use susanoo?"  She yelled at him as she rolled him onto his back and ripped out the sword that had been imbedded by Madara.

"Naruto..." was the only word Sasuke could say.

"Naruto can take care of himself.  He doesn't need a hero.  He needs back up!"  Sakura grumbled.  "You haven't been around to see him grow, but Naruto always has a way of pushing through and winning.  Have you so little faith in him?"  Sakura's voice was almost like his mother's in that moment.  As Sasuke's eyes began to refocus he turned his head to see Itachi and Shisui's Susanoo's flanking Naruto and fighting viciously.  He smiled, his brother was here it would all be okay.  He turned his back to Sakura who was focused on the task at hand.  His eyes fell on the small tattoo on her finger... so his brother had married her in secret.  Good.  

"Sakura.... I.... I wasn't thinking.  I never think straight around the dobe."  He finally answered.

Sakura froze and then her face softened.  "I know... I get that way around Itachi."  She smiled.  "Come on sit up."  She held out her hand and pulled him forward.  He sat next to her thinking for a moment.

"I should tell him?"  Sasuke whispered softly.

"Yes.  I think you'd be surprised to hear his answer."  She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.  "Maybe wait till after you guys win."  She laughed and winked at him.  "I have healing to do, get back out there, and try not to get stabbed again, k?"  Before he could answer her she was gone.  Sasuke smiled again, finally at peace with himself and his family.  He raced towards Naruto and they won the same way they always did, together.

 

Everything after that was a blur and Sasuke found himself pacing next to Itachi as Shisui held his head in his hands.  For once Naruto was the only one calm in the room. 

"Sasuke sit down!"  Naruto finally growled.  Sasuke snapped his head over in Naruto's direction and glared.  "Sakura will be fine."  He smiled brightly.

"Why would you do that to her?" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Itachi.  

"Well when two people love each other the participate in activities and those activities tend to produce offspring."  Shisui mockingly explained.  Just as Sakura could be heard screaming in the next room.  The four men who helped when the war against Obito and Madara, the same men who defeated the Goddess all pales in fear.  

"I know that!  Why weren't you taking precautions!"  Sasuke almost whined as Sakura screamed again.

"Foolish little brother.  It is up to me and Shisui to keep the Uchiha alive."  Itachi whispered.  Sasuke was about to retort when a pregnant Shizune opened the door smiling at all four men.

"They are here."  She smiled.

"They?"  Itachi stood slowly raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes.  Three.  Two boys and one girl."  Shizune smiled again.  

Shisui slapped Itachi on the back.  "Way to go man!  You gave the elders what they asked for right away!  Now you're done."  

Itachi looked more pale than he normally did. Before he could even get up to meet his children Sasuke and Naruto had burst through the door.  Sasuke scooped up a little boy with black fuzzy hair and beautiful jade eyes like his mother.  Naruto ripped the little girl out of Sakura's hands and placed kisses all along her face.  She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes.  Itachi came in and took the last little boy, who was 100% Uchiha.  Sakura smiled up at him from where she lay on the bed.

"Itachi."  She whispered softly.  He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I want to name her Mikoto."  Sasuke demanded as he leaned over to inspect his niece.  

"Well you don't get to name her!"  Itachi snapped.  

"That's already her name."  Sakura laughed lightly, Itachi looked at her and the love on his face was evident.

"Itachi is holding Kisame and you are holding Karasu."  Sakura smiled.  

Kisame gave his life to protect Yamato, Anko had come back dragging his body weeping.  They had a funeral for him and buried him with honors of a lead shinobi.  Kurenai visited him almost daily to thank him for his sacrifice.  Shisui had married Shizune shortly after their return to Kohona and Sasuke finally confessed to Naruto.  

All was well in Kohona....

for now.


End file.
